La Historia Se Repite
by Carlos Privatt
Summary: Una nueva aventura comienza
1. Chapter 1

_**LA HISTORIA SE REPITE**_

_En frente de un altar una joven pareja se encuentra contrayendo nupcias, los dos se ven muy enamorados, la joven mujer de unos 21 años, voltea a ver al hombre y una tierna sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, a su lado su hermana también sonríe jamás pensó ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana mayor, nunca creyó verla enamorada, y da gracias el haberse equivocado, mientras se escuchan las palabras del sacerdote, su mente retrocede dos años cuando todo empezó..._

_**1° Capitulo:**_

_** "Encuentros"**_

_Amanece un nuevo día en Nerima, en el dojo Tendo, se observa a todos los miembros de la familia Saotome- Tendo desayunando, se a Ranma pelear con su padre por los alimentos como usualmente sucede todos los días, a la bella Kasumi sonreír alegre, al Sr. Tendo leyendo su periódico, a la Sra. Nodoka comer apaciblemente, a Nabiki comiendo y perdida en sus pensamientos de algún plan para ganar dinero probablemente, y Akane retando a Ranma por no comportarse como se debe, todo aparentemente normal claro con una pequeña diferencia, ayer Ranma logro rescatar a Akane de un falso matrimonio con Kuno Tatewaki y declararse abiertamente a Akane ahora son oficialmente novios por que lo quieren y tras una pequeña conversación con sus respectivos padres a los cuales les informaron que ellos decidirían cuando casarse, los padres aceptaron muy efusivamente al ver que la señora Nodoka los apoyaba (y ver que traía su katana desenvainada ayudo bastante); como todos al terminar el desayuno Ranma y Akane salen al colegio pero extrañamente son acompañados por Nabiki._

_Ranma: "Akane no te parece raro que Nabiki nos acompañe?"_

_Akane: "pues la verdad si, tu crees que trame algo?"_

_Ranma: "No lo se , con ella no se sabe!"_

_Nabiki: "Que tanto murmuran ustedes dos?"_

_Akane y Ranma: "Nada , que íbamos a murmurar"_

_Nabiki: "Vaya, vaya imagínense solo tienen un día como pareja y ya hasta piensan y hablan como uno solo!"_

_El rostro de Ranma y Akane comienzan a ruborizarse._

_Nabiki: "Debe ser por que están conectados por las manos y no se soltaban ni al desayunar"_

_Ahora el rostro de los dos jóvenes se veían de un gran color rojo._

_Nabiki: "jajajajaj"_

_Akane: " ya Nabiki no nos estés molestando"_

_Ranma: cambiando el tema "si mas bien dinos por que nos acompañas y no te fuiste antes como era tu costumbre?"_

_Nabiki: "tengo mis razones, mas bien Ranma quiero pedirte un favor!"_

_Ranma : " lo sabía , algo te traes entre manos, que quieres?"_

_Akane: " vamos Ranma no seas descortés, escucha lo que Nabiki quiere pedirte"_

_Ranma: mirando tiernamente a Akane haciendo que el rubor vuelva al rostro de su prometida "Es...ta bien Aka..ne"_

_Nabiki: "ya basta que cursis, bueno lo que quiero pedirte es que no me ayudes hoy día pase lo que pase"_

_Ranma: "QUE ESTAS SEGURA"_

_Nabiki: "si así es no quiero que me ayudes ni tu tampoco Akane"_

_Akane: "QUE PERO TE SIENTES BIEN"_

_Nabiki: "Si estoy bien solo quiero que me lo prometan"_

_Ambos asienten afirmativamente con la cabeza no muy convencidos._

_Al llegar al Furikan en la entrada se encontraba Kuno con un sable de samurai esperando._

_Kuno: " Ranma Saotome como te atreviste a raptar a mi esposa de mi casa esa afrenta la pagaras con tu vida, yo el rayo azul me vengare"_

_Todos los alumnos que estaban en la entrada y no estaban enterados del asunto miraron sorprendidos la escena._

_Ranma y Akane se quedaron por un segundo estáticos y después sus auras de batalla comenzaron a brillar fuertemente y sin mayor introducción en una perfecta y sincronizada acción se lanzaron en una doble patada que totalmente desprevenido a Kuno quien quedo estampado en la pared de entrada de la escuela._

_Ranma: Con una mirada asesina "Maldito, como te atreves a expresar algun derecho sobre Akane, ESCUCHA Y GRABATELO BIEN AKANE ES MI NOVIA Y DE NADIE MAS"_

_Akane: emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos "Oh Ranma, cuanto espere para escucharte decir esas palabras"_

_Nabiki: "Sonriendo afectadamente,caramba no les decía siguen actuando como una sola persona" mientras se acercaba a Kuno quien seguia inconsciente saco una botella con agua que traía consigo y la hecho sobre Kuno que se levanto sobresaltado._

_Kuno: "Que paso?_

_Nabiki: "Escuchame Kuno por haber tratado de engañarme a mi y familia te reto a una pelea"_

_se escucho una exclamación general, mientras el rostro de Kuno se lleno de asombro._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Han pasado algunas horas desde el Reto de Nabiki a Kuno, toda la escuela se encuentra en el auditorio a petición del Director, este a su vez se encuentra junto a todos los profesores excepto la profesora Hinako quien rehuso asistir a otra de las "payasadas del director"._

_Ranma: "Para que locura nueva nos habra convocado el loco del director"_

_Akane: "Quien sabe, pero ese no es nuestro principal problema si no como vamos a sacar a Nabiki del lio en que se ha metido y a todo esto que raro que Ukio no haya venido a la escuela, y pensandolo bien tampoco nos topamos con Shampoo al venir a la escuela"_

_Ranma: Pasando su brazo por el hombro de Akane muy nervioso "Va...mos Akane, ahora que estamos solos sin problemas te quejas disfrutemos estos momentos de paz"_

_Akane muy ruborizada con una linda sonrisa asintio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma en esos momentos se escucho una voz que rompio el encanto del momento._

_Director: "Hahaha queridos alumnos de la escuela furinkan es unorgullo para mi decirles que el profesor de educación fisica se ha retirado del colegio por causas de fuerza mayor (fue enviado a la carcel por ladron), hehehehe bueno no importa que le paso, pero como siempre yo tengo la solución mis queridos alumnos, por eso acabo de contratar a un nuevo profesor de educacion fisica, les presento al señor Robert Garcia viene de Estados Unidos recibanlo con un fuerte aplauso"_

_En eso entro al escenario, un hombre de 24 años alto moreno, de cabello negro largo amarrado en una cola de caballo, de ojos del mismo color, bastante musculoso, vestido con un pantalon de mesclilla negro, un polo negro y un chaleco blanco muy sonriente, al verlo la mitad de la escuela se desmayo de la impresion todas las chicas se quedaron prendadas del guapo profesor, y murmullos y suspiros generalizados comenzaron a escucharse._

_Robert: "Bueno alumnos me alegra estar con ustedes y espero verlos pronto en clases muchas gracias y espero seamos buenos amigos" sin decir mas se retiro._

_Ranma: bastante molesto "ya Akane puedes cerrar la boca y dejar de babear yo me regreso al salon"_

_Akane: regresando a la realidad bastante avergonzada volteo a ver a su prometido para darse cuenta que ya no estaba a su lado y se habia retirado "Ranma donde estas?"_

_Nabiki: "vaya Akane por lo que veo no solo te dejo el profesor impresionada, hasta te olvidaste de Ranma"_

_Akane: ruborizada "que locuras dices Nabiki, ademas el malcriado de Ranma me dejo aca sola"_

_Nabiki: "Asi pues yo vi a Ranma hablarte y no le hiciste caso incluso te llamo para ir al salon, y al ver que seguiasen otro mundo se fue bastante molesto"_

_Akane: sintiendose muy mal miro a Nabiki y al ver que su mirada que no bromeaba salio corriendo en busca de Ranma._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Era la hora pactada para la pelea toda la escuela estaba en el patio esperaban ver la pelea entre Kuno y Nabiki, Kuno se encontraba ya en medio con su dogi de pelea habitual y su boken de madera, preguntandose si Nabiki se habia arrepentido de venir cuando la vio aceptando apuestas de la pelea, una gran gota aparecio en su cabeza._

_Akane estaba sentada en el borde del patio estaba muy preocupada por su hermana y tambien se sentia muy mal porno haber podido conversar con Ranma que la ignoro en clases en todo momento y al tocar el timbre de salida salto por la ventana sin darle tiempo de hablarle y no lo habia vuelto a ver, en la copa de un arbol cercano estab Ranma observando todos los acontecimientos y a la vez sintiendose muy mal por haber dejado sola Akane y sin darle ninguna explicación._

_Ranma: "Demonios no debi haberme hido de esa manera, pero se quedo mirandolo con esos de borrego a medio degollar y yo que pense que me amaba, claro que fue una mirada pero es que a mi nunca me vio asi, claro que es mi culpa es logico que le atraiga el profesor es guapo y maldicion por que las cosas son tan complicadas demonios si no dejo de pensar me voy a volver loco"_

_En eso se ve a Nabiki que se caerca a Kuno y se pone en posición de combate, Kuno la observa y comienza a reirse como un loco_

_Kuno: "Caramba Nabiki Tendo pense que reflexionarias mejor el venir a enfrentartecon el gran Kuno el rayo azul de la escuela furinkan que obviamente es mucho mejor que tu"_

_Nabiki: "Que pasa Kuno Baby, tienes miedo de perder como siempre ante una Tendo"_

_Kuno: "jajaja Nabiki eres muy graciosa todos saben que tu no practicas artes marciales tus posibilidades de ganarme son nulas"_

_Nabiki: "Bien Kuno Baby ya que estas tan seguro hagamos una apuesta"_

_Kuno: "una apuesta y que tienes en mente?"_

_Nabiki: "Si yo gano tu prometeras jamas volver amolestar a Ranma y Akane en lo que te reste de vida de lo contrario me cederas toda tu fortuna y si yo pierdo eldojo tendo es tuyo"_

_Kuno: "vaya interesante propuesta acepto"_

_No habia terminado Kuno de Hablar cuando Nabiki saco un documento con todo lo estipulado un notario que lo certificara y una camara de video donde se veia cuando los dos firmaron el papel acto seguido y despues de guardado el documento en un lugar seguro de la anatomia de Nabiki (ustedes se imaginaran) empezaria la lucha._

_En eso Ranma salta desde el arbol cayendo enfrente de Kuno,e interponiendose en la pelea_

_Ranma: "Nabiki no voy a permitirte hacer esta locura"_

_Nabiki: "Ranma prometiste no intervenir o es que no tienes palabra"_

_Ranma: "Rayos eso no es justo sabes que no puedo romper mi palabra"_

_Akane acercandose y apoyando a Nabiki "Vamonos Ranma ten fe en Nabiki, yo creo en ella"_

_Ranma viendo que era inutil seguir se dio media vuelta y se dirioa la orilla donde se sento fue seguido por Akane en silencio._

_Kuno que habia permanecido callado sentencio "bien es hora de empezar"_

_Nabiki volvio a ponerse en posición de defensa al momento Kuno se abalanzo con su boken en contra de ella y faltandole un metro se paro en seco como si algo lo paralizaray entonces Nabiki sin ningún esfuerzo golpeo a Kuno con supuño quien cayo cuan largo era en el patio completamente derrotado._

_En otro lugar de Nerima en el restaurant Nekohaten Cologne se despedia de su nieta recomendandole que insistiera en casarse con Ranma ya que salia por unas semanas de viaje a China._

_Shampoo: "Esta bien abuela shampoo seguir insistiendo"_

_Cologne: "Eso es querida nieta, asi me gusta que te comportes como toda una amazona y pon atrabajar a ese holgazan de Mousse y a todo esto donde estara?"_

_Shampoo: "Ya abuela tu irte se hce tardepara tu vuelo"_

_Cologne: "Si nieta no te preocupes y si no lo logras hasta que haya llegado traere la yrebas para preparar esa pocima especial jajajaja"_

_y terminando de decir esto se fue saltando sobre su baston, dejando a una triste amazona en el restauran._

_En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahi una hermosa joven de hermosos ojos castaños y largo cabello del mismo color se acaba de despertar, mira su reloj sabe que es tarde pero no le importa ya nada le importa desde que sabe que su amor no es correspondido, se levanta pesadamente y sin mucho animo se dirige a bañarse al salir se acuerda que no estaba sola, en estos dias una persona la apoyado alguien en quien nunca penso Ryoga el ha sido su soporte para no cometer ninguna locura al hacerlo mira su muñeca aun vendada con una pañoleta..._

_Flashback_

_Ukio ha comenzado a beber hace horas que Shampoo y Ryoga se han hido cada uno por su camino, ella no esta acostumbrada a hacerlo y mientras mas lo hace mas acaricia una idea queestando sobria no permitiria si quiera tener un segundo pero hoy las cosas son diferentes Ha perdido al amor de su vida y no desea saber lo que es vivir sin el asi que se dirige tambaleando a la cocina toma sin pensarlo dos veces un cuchillo filoso y sale al restauarant y se corto la muñeca izquierda en un movimiento rapido y certero la sangre comienza a fluir fuera de ella la vida se va, se deja caer al suelo para que quedarse parada, de repento su cuerpo choca algo se siente calidez una seguridad que nunca penso sentir, su ultimo pensamiento fue "que calida sensacion produce la muerte"_

_Se despierta al otro dia tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza, y siente dolor en su muñeca al girarse aun medio dormida comienza a recordar en la penunbra de sus pensamientos lo que estuvo a punto de hacer,se quizo matar que clase de tonteria cometio, cuando una calida mano le toco el hombro y al voltear se encontro con unos profundos y tristes ojos negros._

_Ryoga: "Te sientes mejor" la chica solo asintio con la cabeza ya que no pudo articular palabra alguna._

_Ryoga: "Se que es dificil vivir con este dolor y pena pero la muerte no es una solución"_

_Ukio trato de articular palabra pero un dedo tapo suavemente sus labios produciendo un leve sonrojo_

_Ryoga: "Por favor escuchame bien nos olvidaremos de lo que paso nadie lo sabra, y tu me prometeras que jamas intentaras algo parecido, esta bien?"_

_Ukio asintio y sin mas se hecho a llorar sobre el hombro del chico que muy sonrojado pero con muchon cariño abrazo a la chica hasta que esta se calmo._

_Ukio: "Gracias, por evitar que cometiera una tonteria, yo no sabia lo que hacia si no hubieras llegado yo ..."_

_Ryoga: "Tranquila Ukio ya todo paso, es una suerte que me perdiera buscando la salida"_

_Ukio Con una gran gota sobre la cabeza le dedico a Ryoga una tierna sonrisa que hizo calentar el corazon del muchacho._

_Fin del Flasback_

_Ukio: "No esta Ryoga el se quedo velando mi sueño seguramente se fue bueno era de esperarse quien desearia quedarse con alguien como yo a su lado solo soy un marimacho que se viste de hombre"_

_Ryoga: "Eso no es cierto, eres una hermosa joven y yo no te voy a dejar"_

_Ukio: "Ryoga yo..."_

_Ryoga: "Eres mi amiga Ukio, y no te pienso abandonar"_

_Ukio con lagrimas en los ojos y rodeando con sus brazos a Ryoga "Gracias, en verdad gracias"_

_Ryoga: "No, Gracias a ti por darme una razon de seguir viviendo, ayer yo tambien pense en irme y desaparecer entonces te vi dormida y me di cuenta que te quedarias muy sola, y yo...estoy cansado de estar solo vagabundeando por todos lados, me gustaria quedarme un tiempo contigo mientras me ayudas a superar esta crisis que dices? aceptas?"_

_Ukio sorprendida por la madurez del joven a su lado solo asintio al mismo tiempo que le daba una calida sonrisa._

_Ukio: "pero eso si, seras mi mesero y cajero asi pagaras cuarto y comida estas de acuerdo?"_

_Ryoga: "Es un trato ... jefa"_

_Los dos jovenes rompieron a reir era un nuevo dia en el resto de su vida._

_Dos jovenes caminan calladamente hacia su hogar no se han dirigido la palabraen casi todo el dia por fin uno de ellos se arma de valor y empieza Hablar_

_Akane: "Ranma por favor hablame no me has dirigido la palabra desde el gimnasio que te sucede por que te molestaste'"_

_Ranma: ..._

_Akane observa el rostro impasible de Ranma y siente como su corazón se resquebraja "Ranma por favor dime que te pasa, por que no me hablas, CONTESTA!... por favor contestame"._

_Derepente al terminar la ultima frase Akane se detiene de golpe su pecho le oprime un gran dolor, en sufino rostro comienzan aparecer lagrimas que caen sin ningún control, deja caer su maletin las fuerzas le abandonan y esta a punto de caer al suelo cuando unos fuertes brazos la sostienen y un calido pecho recibe su rostro._

_Ranma: "No llores Akane no me gusta verte llorar,calmate!"_

_Akane a un sollozando "como quieres que me calme no hablas, no me miras, se que estas molesto pero no se por que,bueno a decir verdad puedo imaginarmelo es por lo del gimnasio"replico ella un poco mas calmada._

_Ranma: "Si, no Rayos por que me cuesta tanto decir lo que siento"_

_Akane separandose un poco de Ranma y colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de un muy nervioso Ranma le dijo con una voz muy tierna "dimelo Ranma confia en mi tu sabes que me puedes decir todo"_

_Ranma muy rojo pero algo mas calmado "Akane cuando presentaron al nuevo instructor de educación fisica te quedaste hipnotizada mirandolo, por mas que te hablaba no me hiciste caso y me di cuenta que ese sujeto te gusto mucho" al terminar su rostro estaba duroysu mirada era muy fria_

_Akane: se quedo muda de la impresion y luego reacciono "jajaja el gran Ranma Saotome esta Celoso"_

_Ranma: en un tono muy cansado "Veo que en verdad no te conozco Akane te abri mi corazon tu preguntaste y yo te respondi ya veo que solo querias burlarte de mi" se dio media vuelta para irse cuando una mano lo detuvo._

_Akane: "Ranma perdoname no fue mi intención hacerte burlarme, pero me sorprendio que estuvieras celoso de alguien a quien acabamos de conocer"_

_Ranma: "Entonces dime por que te le quedaste viendo, que paso?"_

_Akane ruborizandose rapidamente "es que al verlo tan parecido a ti yo ..."_

_Ranma enojandose "TU QUE?_

_Akane: "yo me imagine como te verias ha esa edad..."_

_Ahora Ranma era el que parecia un foco de navidad "en mi en como me veria a esa edad, akane yo..."_

_Akane: "tonto como puedes dudar de lo muchoque te amo, eres un baka"_

_Ranma: "Si soy un tonto por haber dudado de la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa de este mundo"_

_Akane: "Ran...ma, es verdad lo que dices"_

_Ranma: "Te amo Akane y es verdad eso y mas..."y no pudo terminar la frase ya que sus labios se vieron rapidamente por otros muy finos._

_A la distancia una joven de cabello corto miraba emocionada la escena nunca lo admitiria ya que ella era la fria y calculadora Nabiki Tendo pero envidiaba a su hermana ella tenia el amor en su vida algo que quizas ella nunca experimentaria, sin mas regreso sobre sus pasos deseaba despejarse y caminar era una buena idea aparentemente recordaba lo que paso despues de vencer a Kuno_

_Flashback_

_Nabiki se dirige al techo de la escuela donde alguien oculto en las sombras la espera_

_Nabiki: "Oye Mousse sal ya de tu escondite"_

_Mousse: "Hola Nabiki por lo que veo mi droga fue muy efectiva Kuno no sabe que es lo que le paso"_

_Nabiki: "Fue un buen trabajo Mousse desde ahora todas las deudas que tenias conmigo estan saldadas"_

_Mousse: "Gracias Nabiki y tambien por el dato de que saotome al fin se decidio ha estar con tu hermana ahora el camino esta libre para conquistar a mi querida Shampoo"_

_Nabiki: "No fue nada pero eso si ni una palabra a nadie ni a tu querida Shampoo"_

_Mousse: "No te preocupes este sera nuestro pequeño secreto"_

_Fin del Flashback_

_De repente y sin darse cuenta Nabiki llego al colegio._

_Nabiki: "Rayos como regrese ahora tendre que caminar de nuevo en fin eso pasa por distraida"!_

_En eso una voz conocida grito su nombre un frio sudor recorrio su espalda al volear encontro..._

_Kuno: "Nabiki Tendo me venciste pero quiero la revancha ahora, sacando un espada samurai en lugar de su boken"_

_Nabiki: "(Rayos estoy en problemas este salvaje es capaz de matarme)"_

_Kuno: "Asi que no te mueves yo te obligare a pelear" y sin mas se lanzo contra ella_

_Nabiki: "Espera Kuno (ho no me va a matar)_

_Cuando en eso una veloz figura aparecio quitando a Nabiki del mortal ataque de Kuno_

_En la entrada de la escuela Furinkan algo raro (para variar) sucede vemos a un hombre cargando a una joven de cabello corto y castaño, frente a otro en pose de batalla sosteniendo una katana japonesa y dispuesto a usarla...(si aun con todo esto no se han dado cuenta estamos en el unico lugar del mundo donde algo asi sucede siempre Nerima donde mas?)_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**"Nuevos Caminos"**_

_Nabiki esta sorprendida hace un minuto Kuno la estaba atacando y ahora alguien la sostenia en sus fuertes brazos era ... alguien a quien no acaba de reconocer pero una extraña sensación recorrio su cuerpo por primera vez en su vida se sintio segura como si el mundo no existiera pero una agradable voz la saco de sus pensamientos._

_Robert: "Te encuentras bien te hizo daño"_

_Nabiki sonrojada y con el pulso no muy normal que digamos "No, pero quien es usted y por que?" y no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio que Kuno se lanzo a atacarlos, un rapido salto y se encontraban a 15 metros de su agresor, fue delicadamente depositada otra vez en tierra y ante su sorpresa, el hombre que la tenia cargada le sonrio y se dirigio desafiante a Kuno._

_Robert: "Quien eres cobarde que te atreves a atacar a una indefensa mujer con una espada?"_

_Nabiki: "(QUE! INDEFENSA, PERO QUE SE HA CREIDO)"_

_Kuno: " Como se atreve anciano a meterse en asuntos ajenos yo soy el gran Kuno Tatewaki, el rayo azul de la escuela furinkan"_

_Robert: "Anciano! pero como te atreves mocoso insolente, encima de cobarde eres estupido"_

_Kuno: "Jajajaja veo que las verdades duelen, y digame quien es usted me gustaria saber el nombre del tonto que se atrevio a enfrentarme"_

_Nabiki: Un poco mas calmada comenzo a evaluar la situación con su caracteristica frialdad " vaya este hombre esta en problemas Kuno le va hacer daño, me parece que la derrota de hoy lo ha sacado de quicio mas de lo que ya estaba,diablos era algo que no tenia calculado y donde estara Ranma cuando lo necesito?"_

_Robert: " Vaya mocoso por lo que veo sera necesario darte una lección para que entres en razon, no se por que atacaste a esta chica pero escucha bien !no permitire que le hagas daño, primero tendras que pasar sobre mi, claro si es que puedes!"_

_Kuno: "Mocoso, pero como se atreve lo destrozare por esto!"_

_Nabiki: "(Dios esa mirada Kuno esta fuera de si, va a matar a este hombre, diablos donde estan Ranma, Mousse o Ryoga cuando se les necesita)" miro a su salvador para advertirle cuando algo la dejo inmovil su mirada era igual a la de Ranma cuando se enfrentaba a un contrincante era la mirada de un luchador, decidio callar y observar lo siguiente la dejo sin habla._

_Kuno se lanzo en un rapido ataque como era su costumbre una gran cantidad de golpes con su katana a una gran velocidad pero por mas esfuerzos que hacia no lo lograba acercarse a Robert que con una velocidad tremenda lo esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo._

_Nabiki: "(es increible como puede moverse tan rapido, creo que es mas rapido que Ranma y no parece cansado al contrario me parece que esta jugando con Kuno)"_

_la pelea sigue su curso sin variar mucho todos los esfuerzos de Kuno de alcanzar a Robert son un absoluto fracaso._

_Kuno: "Maldito cobarde quedate quieto y pelea como un hombre"_

_Robert: "Que pasa mocoso tan pronto estas desesperado por acabar bueno te complacere"_

_En eso Robert se detiene aparentemente sin ninguna defensa frente a Kuno, este sonrie malevolamente al ver a su aparente victima sin defensa, se lanza saltando para caer con un corte horizontal pero antes que comenzara a caer Robert junta sus manos hacia un costado de su cuerpo como si estuviera cogiendo una pelota y se forma un bola de energia blanca._

_Robert: "HA DO KEN" y lanza la esfera contra Kuno quien la recibe en pleno aire siendo lanzado por la fuerza del impacto a 4 metros de distancia completamente inconsciente_

_Nabiki: "No puede ser ese fue un ataque de ki pero muy diferente al Mouko Takabisha de Ranma o al shi shi houdokan de Ryoga, este no es un hombre normal es un artista marcial"_

_Robert: "Bueno se acabo" y dirigiendose a Nabiki "dime niña estas bien"_

_Nabiki: "yo estoy bien gracias y ...un momento como me llamo niña?"_

_Robert: "Vaya parece que tienes problemas de oido pequeña"_

_Nabiki: "pequeña!" poniendose roja de ira_

_Robert: "Si bueno deberias tener mas cuidado, y quien es ese tonto tu novio, no estas muy joven para tener pareja?"_

_Nabiki temblaba por primera vez en su vida alguien la habia sacado de sus casillas no solo la avergonzaba que un completo desconocido hubiera salvado, si no que la trataba como si fuera una niña de primaria y encima pensaba que era inmadura, y sin saber como saco un martillo quien sabe de donde y con perfecto y limpio golpe mando a volar a nuestro amigo Robert mientras le gritaba "YO NO SOY UNA NIÑA ESTUPIDO" (parece que el martillo es legado familiar de las chicas Tendo)acto seguido agarro sus cosas y se fue a su casa._

_Robert Quien salio volando del lugar "vaya que golpe como diablos logro darme sin que me percatara,creo que subestime a la pequeña", y sonriendo antes de caer se dijo "tiene bonitos ojos"._

_En el Nekohaten se encontraba Shampoo estaba llorando sin consuelo mientras recordaba lo que habia pasado hace unas horas atras._

_FlashBack_

_Shampoo salio a entregar un pedido ya que Mousse todavia no llegaba, la abuela hacia unas horas que salio de viaje, se encontraba pensando en lo ultimo que le dijo tenia que conquistar a Ranma pero sabia que el amaba a Akane escucho cuando el mismo se lo dijo, de todas maneras se pensaba soy una amazona no me voy a dar por vencida, soy mas bonita y mejor luchadora, se cocinar lo lograre y en eso al voltear una esquina los vio rapidamente se oculto para no ser vista parecia que discutian seguro era por que Akane estaba casada pero algo sucedio en un momento vio como se miraban era una mirada profunda unica, nunca habia visto esa mirada en Ranma para ella y los vio unirse como uno en un beso entonces se dio cuenta de la triste verdad Ranma nunca seria suyo, el ya era de Akane._

_Fin del Flashback_

_Shampoo se mostraba por primera vez como una mujer y no como la orgullosa amazona que era, Mousse entro al restaurant y al verla llorando se preocupo y corriendo se detuvo a su lado_

_Mousse: "Shampoo, que te pasa alguien se atrevio hacerte daño, yo lo hare pagar no te preocupes"_

_Shampoo volteando ya que Mousse le hablaba a su espalda, lo miro y se hecho a llorar en su hombro Mousse la abrazo mientras,acariciaba suavemente su pelo, la mecia tratando de calmarla y calmar su acelerado corazón,mientras la chica tambien se relajaba por primera vez en su vida se sintio segura,su corazon sintio una calidez que nunca antes habia experimentado, todas sus preocupaciones se alejaron de su mente y disfruto esa paz, el tiempo se detuvo y una extraña mezcla de emociones y sentimientos embargaron a estos atribulados jovenes y siguiendo un impulso sus rostros se encontraron y sin pensarlo se besaron fue un beso tierno,sincero y apasionado, al terminar se separaron rojos y muy agitados Mousse estaba feliz su sueño dorado acababa de pasar pero la felicidad no es eterna y tras la calma viene la tormenta._

_Shampoo no podia creer lo que habia hecho beso a Mousse y eso no era lo peor le habia gustado a un temblorosa acerco su mano a sus labios entonces todo su orgullo de guerrera amazona afloro de golpe, en una rapida reacción golpeo a un sorprendido Mousse enviandolo contra una pared._

_Mousse: "Shampoo que te pasa por que me golpeas"_

_Shampoo con una mirada fuera de si "Como te atreviste a besarme, te odio"_

_Mousse: "Pe...ro Sham...po"_

_Shampoo sintio como empezaba a explotar, todo el stress y dolor de los ultimos dias salieron en forma furia y odio hacia la unica persona que la amaba sinceramente._

_Shampoo en un tono frio e hiriente "Eres una basura no quiero volver a verte, a saber de ti, como te atreviste a pensar que tenias una oportunidad conmigo tu un pobre ciego que tiene mas valor en su forma de pato, mediocre que ni siquiera eres capaza de derrotarme a mi, ESPERO QUE NO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MAS POR QUE SI LO HAGO TE MATARE!" y sin decir mas se retiro a su cuarto cerro la puerta y otra vez empezo a llorar "pero que hice por que lo trate asi y por que...el beso ese beso pero amo a ranma maldicion me voy a volver loca" no queria pensar y por el cansancio se quedo dormida._

_Mousse se retiro a su cuarto su corazon estaba destrozado,se quedo por horas pensando y tomo una decision en silencio recogio sus pocas pertenecias y sin hacer ruido se preparo a salir paso por el cuarto de Shampoo y rozo con sus dedos la fria madera,en el restaurant dejo una triste nota de despedida y sin mas se perdio en la oscura noche._

_En el Uchans Ukio preparaba una deliciosa cena a su nuevo huesped y recien declarado amigo Ryoga quien feliz degustaba los delicios platillos que le brindaban._

_Ukio: "Y como te gusto la cena Ryo-kun"_

_Ryoga: "Estuvo delicioso cocinas muy bien Ukio, y un momento como me llamaste?"_

_Ukio sonrojandose levemente "Ryo-kun por que te molesta ya no lo volvere hacer"_

_Ryoga muy sonrojado "No no me malentiendas Ukio es que nadie me ha llamado asi antes y la verdad me gusta"_

_Ukio con una gran sonrisa "Bien desde hoy declaro que solo yo te llamare Ryo-kun"_

_Ryoga con una pequeña gota de sudor "bueno entonces yo tambien te llamare de una manera muy especial pero como? a ya se te llamare Uky-chan"_

_Ukio: "QUE Uki-chan pero no suena a hombre?"_

_Ryoga: "Vamos Ukio tu me pusiste un nombre dejame llamarte asi y te prometo que hare lo que me pidas"_

_Ukio: "Bueno no suena feo y la verdad me gusta" "Un momento lo que sea!"_

_Ryoga: Con una gran gota "si lo que sea (creo que me voy a arrepentir)"_

_Ukio con una malevola sonrisa "Bien entonces entraras al colegio conmigo"_

_Ryoga: "QUE AL COLEGIO PPPPPPEPERO ESO ES UNA LOCURA"_

_Ukio esbozando su mejor sonrisa y con una tierna mirada "vamos Ryo-kun no vas ha permitir que tu amiga vaya sola al colegio no es asi ademas tu prometiste lo que pidiera"_

_Ryoga completamente derrotado solo asintio "Bien Uki-chan tu ganas ire contigo al colegio"_

_Ukio sonrio feliz mientras volvia a su trabajo de seguir haciendo sus okonomiyaquis y Ryoga sonrei feliz por ver a su amiga tan alegre._

_Era la hora de la cena hacia poco que habia llegado Nabiki y estaba de un humor insoportable se fue directo a su cuarto informando que no pensaba bajar a cenar, todos en el dojo se queadron sorprendidos pero no le dieron mayor importancia y siguieron con sus cena normal una que otra pelea por la comida un golpe a haposai por molestar a Ranma es decir lo habitual al terminar Kasumi se dirigio a la cocina junto con Nodoka para limpiar y lavar los platos, Haposai salio de caceria de prendas, Genma y Soun se retiraron a descansar solo quedaban Ranma y Akane sentados junto al estanque era una hermosa noche habia luna llena, habia muchas luciernagas danzando en el estanque iluminando un poco a los jovenes enamorados._

_Ranma mirando completamente embelesado a Akane "(Dios es tan hermosa,su rostro tan fino y tierno como fue posible que la insultara tanto tiempo pero que gran idiota soy)" sin darse cuenta Akane se percato que la miraba y con una sonrisa muy picara_

_Akane: "Ranma en que o quien piensas?"_

_Ranma agarrado completamente desprevenido dijo lo que tenia en la mente "He pensaba en todas las veces que fui tan idiota de insultar a la mujer mas bella y hermosa del mundo" acto seguido se dio cuenta de lo que habia hablado y se ruborizo; Akane sintio su corazon palpitar a mil por hora parecia vivir en un sueño, Ranma le hablaba con amor como siempre lo deseo y estaba con el todo era perfecto y siguiendo el impulso de su corazon se acerco a Ranma y le dio un calido beso el cual el chico correspondio un beso tierno al principio pero que conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacia cada vez mas apasionado en eso se escucho un carraspeo que los saco de su momento._

_Nodoka un poco ruborizada por lo que estaba viendo "Chicos es un poco tarde ya deberian irse a dormir"_

_Ranma y Akane se separaron muy rojos y avergonzados solo asintieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones._

_Nodoka: "Que bello es el amor gracias a dios mi hijo es feliz con la persona que ama si es hermoso ser joven" y con pensamientos de que algun nieto llegaria pronto se fue a dormir._

_Ranma y Akane ya estaban en el segundo piso cuando..._

_Ranma con los dedos indices tocandose y la cabeza gacha "Akane te gustaria, no se si quisieras, quizas..."_

_Akane sonreia le encantaba la timidez de Ranma era una de las muchas razones que la enamoraron pero ahora se estaba demorando mucho asi que decidio acortarlo "vamos Ranma dimelo sabes que lo que me pidas probablemente te lo conceda"_

_Ranma sintio como su corazon se calentaba ante la bella sonrisa de su novia "Akane saldrias conmigo mañana al cine es domingo y no hay clases y..." una suave mano se poso en su rostro y una dulce voz de angel le dijo "si ranma me encantara ir contigo al cine mañana,estare lista a las tres te parece"_

_Ranma sonriendo y dandole un pequeño beso en la frente "si sera a las tres,buenas noches cariño" y se fue a dormir_

_Akane se quedo muy roburizada y con su corazon latiendo muy rapido susurro "buenas noches mi amor"_

_Es domingo por la mañana y hay un hermoso sol en Nerima vemos a un joven de con ropas chinas y coleta caminando rumbo a la al centro comercial._

_Ranma: "Bueno espero encontrar las flores que le gustan a Akane, menos mal que Kasumi y mama se la llevaron de compras al mercado asi estara ocupada mientras le compro un dije que me gusto el otro dia" pero por ir cavilando en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que otra persona venia en sentido contrario tan distraido como el y se chocaron_

_Ranma: "He pero fijese por donde va!"_

_Ryoga: "que fijese usted... ha Ranma eres tu pero que no tienes ojos idiota"_

_Ranma: "Pero si es P-Chan y dime te has vuelto ciego aparte de mal orientado"_

_Ryoga: "Pero como te atreves Saotome ahora me las pagaras todas juntas"_

_Y sin mayor dilatacion comienzan a pelear como siempre patendose y saltando sin darse cuenta llegaron al parque y en un salto que dan caen mal y se llevan de encuentro una pequeña tienda de campaña con su ocupante adentro._

_Mousse: "Pero que sucede"_

_Ranma: "Hola Mousse perdona el desorden"_

_Ryoga: "Ranma no te escaparas, ho¡ Mousse perdon"_

_Mousse muy triste "No hay problema muchachos"_

_Ranma y Ryoga se detienen y dejan de pelear y se miran sorprendidos como es posible que Mousse no se haya molestado y los atacara._

_Ranma: "Dime Mousse te sientes bien?"_

_Ryoga: "Si Mousse que te pasa, por que estas aqui y no en el Nekohaten?"_

_Ante la mencion del restaurant Mousse se suelta a llorar, Ranma y Ryoga se quedan helados de la impresion se quedan junto a Mousse que se desahoga contandoles todo._

_Mousse: "Asi paso y ahora no fue tu culpa Saotome, pero la verdad no se que hacer de ahora en mas, ella me odia"_

_Ranma: "La verdad Mousse no se que decirte pero me parece lo mejor siempre te trataba mal y la verdad asi no es el amor creeme"_

_Ryoga con un dejo de tristeza "Vaya Ranma por lo que veo el amor de Akane te ha cambiado"_

_Ranma: "(pero como se enteraria bueno no tiene caso negarlo) Si Ryoga el amor de Akane me ha cambiado yo lo siento por ti se que la amabas"_

_Ryoga aun serio pero con una sonrisa sincera "No te preocupes Ranma yo sabia que ella te amaba y mi mayor deseo es que la hagas feliz o si no ya veras"_

_Ranma: "No te preocupes la amo y seria incapaz de hacerle daño"_

_Mousse: "Me alegro por ti Saotome vaya quien diria que platicariamos como amigos he?"_

_Ryoga: "La verdad yo siempre los he considerado mis amigos"_

_Ranma: "Yo... tambien aunque molesto mucho a Ryoga y a ti es por que no se expresar bien mis emociones pero me gustaria que fueramos amigos que dicen?" en ese momento Ranma extiende sus manos a los chicos que sorprendidos le extienden las suyas sellando el inicio de una nueva amistad._

_Ryoga: "Vaya como cambian las cosas y dime Mousse que piensas hacer?"_

_Mousse: "Me voy a ir de Nerima a entrenar lejos y si puedo curar mi maldición"_

_Ranma: "Es una pena que te vayas pero regresa seria una lastima que ahora que nos declaramos amigos tu te alejes"_

_Mousse: "No te preocupes Ranma regresare solo necesito despejar mi mente"_

_Ryoga: "Animo amigo lo lograras ademas sabes que cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa"_

_Ranma: "si cuenta con nosotros ademas quien dice a lo mejor regresas casado"_

_Mousse sorprendido por las palabras de Ranma se suelta a reir "Jajaja vaya Ranma si que sabes como romper el hielo"_

_Ryoga: "jajaja si tienes razon siempre tiene una frase estupida cuando se necesita"_

_Ranma molesto "Oigan se supone que son mis amigos!"_

_Mousse y Ryoga al unisono "Lo somos por eso te decimos la verdad"_

_Ranma: "Rayos con amigos asi quien necesita enemigos" y cambiando su mirada molesta tambien se pone a reir._

_Han pasado varias horas desde que nuestros conocidos se encontraron, ayudaron a Mousse a recoger sus cosas,acompañaron a Ranma al centro comercial y lo ayudaron a escoger un lindo ramo de Rosas rojas y blancas,un dije en forma de corazon con su cadena de oro, y casi al medio dia en silencio acompañaron a Mousse a la salida de la ciudad era raro pero se sentian muy unidos en el trayecto iban pensando como se conocieron y todas las aventuras que compartieron sin darse cuenta habia nacido una profunda amistad que siempre se ocultaba por las constantes peleas que tenian, pero ahora lo habian superado._

_Ranma: "Cuidate Mousse y trata de regresar"_

_Ryoga: "Claro haste mas fuerte y si puedes encontrar la cura no te olvides de traerla"_

_Mousse: "Chao amigos los extrañare" y les da un fuerte abrazo a ..._

_Ranma: "Oye Ryoga por que esta abrazando ese arbol?"_

_Ryoga: "No se a lo mejor le trae recuerdos"_

_Luego de que convencieron a Mousse que soltara el arbol, este se despidio con una reverencia y se alejo caminando mientras pensaba en algo que le comento Ryoga "el viajar siempre te habre una puerta, cada nuevo camino puede llevarte a tu destino" sonrio y se hizo la solemne promesa que todo cambiaria para el en adelante._

_En el otro lado de la ciudad un figura entraba en la ciudad con una sonrisa malevola dijo en voz alta "Ya llegue Ranma Saotome a partir de hoy tu destino quedara sellado JAJAJAJAJA"_

_Eran mas o menos la una de la tarde mientras dos nuevos amigos y viejos enemigos se dirigían a paso tranquilo al Uchans._

_**Capitulo 3 **_

_**"Viejos Enemigos, Nuevos Encuentros"**_

_Ranma mientras caminaba comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, era algo que antes había sentido y no le gustaba un extraño presentimiento lo embargo pero fue sacado de su preocupación por Ryoga._

_Ryoga Muy serio y preocupado "Ranma has pensando ya lo que le vas a decir a Ukio?"_

_Ranma: denotando una gran tristeza "No Ryoga la verdad no lo he pensado, para mi Ukio es la hermana que nunca tuve, lo que le voy a decir le va producir un gran dolor"_

_Ryoga observa a Ranma sorprendido nunca imagino que detrás de ese comportamiento infantil y esa mascara de orgullo hubiera un corazón preocupado y sensible, con una gran sonrisa hizo lo que ni en sus mas locos sueños penso hacer se acerco a Ranma y colocando una mano en su hombro le dijo_

_Ryoga: "Amigo no te preocupes Ukio es una mujer fuerte y de un corazón de oro te quiere y aprecia lo entenderá y yo te apoyare en todo"_

_Ranma muy sorprendido mira a Ryoga y con voz firme dice "oye Ryoga no te estarás volviendo Gay verdad?"_

_Ryoga se cae estrepitosamente y se levanta hecho una furia_

_Ryoga: "SAOTOME ERES UN PERFECTO IDIOTA COMO SE TE PUEDE OCURRIR QUE ME HE VUELTO GAY"_

_Ranma con una gran gota sobre la cabeza "Cálmate Ryoga era una broma no te molestes"_

_Acto seguido se para delante de Ryoga y hace una formal reverencia sacando de cuadro a Ryoga que se queda congelado de la impresión._

_Ranma: "Gracias Ryoga por quedarte con Ukio en estos momentos, siempre estaré en deuda contigo por estar junto a ella y apoyarla como yo no puedo hacerlo"_

_Ryoga apenado también hizo una reverencia "Yo Ran...ma te prometo cuidar de Ukio y apoyarla en todo siempre estaré junto a ella" y cuando se levanto se encontró con una mirada asesina y dos manos que lo agarraron del cuello y una fría y tétrica voz_

_Ranma con su aura de batalla encendida "PERO COMO ME ENTERE QUE TRATAS DE APROVECHARTE DE ELLA TE MATO"_

_Ryoga Con una gran gota "Cálmate Ranma yo seria incapaz y eso lo sabes"_

_Ranma: "Mas te vale, bueno ya llegamos al Uchans, como quedamos yo hablare con ella mañana en el colegio y gracias Ryoga"_

_Ryoga: "No te preocupes y gracias por que?_

_Ranma con una sincera sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano "por ser mi mejor amigo y mi mejor rival"_

_Ryoga sorprendido le extiende la mano y con una sonrisa "Ya Saotome me doy cuenta que eres una caja de sorpresas, y gracias por ser también mi mejor amigo y enemigo"_

_Ambos jóvenes sonríen y luego se separan mientras uno se dirige a la entrada del uchans el otro saltando sobre los tejados se dirige a su hogar el dojo tendo._

_El Nekohanten famoso por su sopa ramen que en otro momento estaría repleto de gente, hoy esta cerrado y un extraño silencio es dueño del lugar de repente un sonido producido en el segundo piso rompe la calma del lugar, Una bella chica de largos cabellos morados despierta, grandes ojeras cubren sus párpados sendos caminos demuestran en su fino rostro el que ha llorado, sin mucho animo mira su reloj, se percata que hay mucho silencio y decide bajar a averiguar que sucede._

_Shampoo viendo el lugar cerrado "Tonto Mousse debió abrir el restaurante pero en cuanto lo encuentre me va a oír" no ha terminado la frase cuando se da cuenta de un extraño papel colocado en la mesa que normalmente usaban para comer, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a recordar los eventos del día anterior, con manos temblorosas tomo el papel presintiendo lo que en el podría estar escrito lo abrió y comenzó a leer_

_" Para Shampoo_

_Para cuando lea estas líneas yo habré cumplido tu ultimo deseo, no sé si lo que hago es adecuado o mejor pero toda mi vida he tratado de cumplir lo que me has pedido, pensaba que era la mejor forma de demostrarte cuanto te amo, sí te amo, a pesar de mi corta edad conozco la diferencia entre querer y amar aunque tu no lo creas; Dios nunca creí que podría expresarme asi ante ti, es seguro por que no estoy ante ti, siempre me ocurría que me nublaba (y mi vista no ayudaba mucho) por tu cercanía, si me ponía muy nervioso no me importa admitirlo claro que para ti solo era signo de mi mediocridad y debilidad, hoy me doy cuenta que soy solo una patética imitación de hombre como tantas veces me dijiste._

_Nunca pense que conocería el cielo y el infierno el mismo día pero ayer sucedió y te quiero dar las gracias por ese beso que me llevo a conocer el paraíso, gracias._

_Aunque después me hundiste en el infierno, Shampoo yo sé que para ti no valgo, ni represento nada pero por favor no te dejes vencer esa mujer que vi al llegar no es Shampoo la campeona de la aldea de supremacía femenina, no se la causa pero la imagino, yo se que tu puedes superar cualquier cosa siempre te admire fue por tu tenacidad y valor fue por eso que me enamore de ti._

_Upss perdona no quise molestarte, lo siento._

_Bueno no deseo alargar mas esta carta por favor despídeme de la Sra. Cologne y dale las gracias por haberme dado un techo y comida, no sé si volveremos a encontrarnos en nuestra vida pero no te preocupes si de mi depende nunca mas nos encontraremos_

_Adiós._

_Mousse._

_Shampoo a medida que lee la carta pierde color se pone pálida por primera vez en su vida siente que una parte de ella moría, sin darse cuenta se encontró llorando como el día anterior, casi sin fuerzas callo de rodillas estrujando el papel contra su pecho, y casi en un suspiro se escucho "Mousse..."_

_Una extraño caminaba por las calles de Nerima era un joven de unos 18 años, usaba un pantalón y botas militares, guantes llevaba el cabello negro corto, a su fría mirada se aunaba la dureza de su rostro con pasos firmes se dirige al dojo tendo, mientras murmuraba "pronto Ranma, pronto nos enfrentaremos..."_

_Cerca de ahí nos encontramos con una bella muchacha de cabello castaño y largo de dulce mirada subida en un gigantesco cerdo, que pensaba "(Ryoga amado mío donde estarás, espero encontrarte pronto para estar junto a ti)"._

_De pronto por un extraño juego del destino, sus caminos coinciden, en ese momento el joven casi se choca con el cerdo, molesto voltea para reclamar y quizás darle su merecido a quien se atreve a ponerse en su camino cuando sus negros ojos se encuentran con unos bellos color miel las palabras se atoran en su garganta en toda su vida había conocido una chica más bella, de repente el tiempo se detiene y no se percata de la maceta que cae en dirección suya del cuarto piso de un edificio contiguo._

_Akari voltea para disculparse con la persona a la que su cerdo casi atropella, su mirada se cruza con otra, por un segundo un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y de repente se percata de la maceta cayendo trata de advertir al joven delante de ella pero es muy lenta la maceta lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza el cual queda inconsciente._

_Ryoga se encuentra aprendiendo todos los que serán sus deberes de ahora en adelante._

_Ukio: "Bien entendiste todo Ryoga o quieres que te lo vuelva a explicar?"_

_Ryoga con una gran gota "No Uki-Chan con treinta veces es mas que suficiente ya entendí"_

_Ukio: "Bien entonces lo dejaremos ahí, bueno son las 5:00pm todavía estamos a tiempo"_

_Ryoga: "a tiempo?"_

_Ukio: "Si de ir al centro comercial"_

_Ryoga: "Vaya estuve temprano por ahí, que quieres cómprarte"_

_Ukio: "Que para mi no, es para ti o ya te olvidaste que mañana inicias el colegio junto conmigo"_

_Ryoga: "Cielos es cierto ya se me había olvidado" en eso mira hacia su jefa y observa su aura de batalla brillando_

_Ukio: "Ryoga Hibiki, insinúas que no me vas a acompañar mañana al colegio"_

_Ryoga: "Sudando copiosamente "jejeje por supuesto que iré contigo Uki-Chan"_

_Ukio volviendo a la normalidad bueno entonces a comprarte útiles y ropa y nos vamos enseguida" en eso toma la mano de Ryoga y sin darle tiempo de replicar estaban ya en camino al centro comercial, en el camino Ryoga observa a la hermosa joven que camina a su lado y que le habla sin parar esa sonrisa, esa alegría y vitalidad, se alegra que la sombra de tristeza de sus hermosos ojos se haya esfumado, de repente una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y contagiado de la alegría de la joven el también ríe y comienza a disfrutar el momento casi sin percatarse se chocan con un extraño anciano de unos 60 años bastante conservado con una profunda mirada y grata sonrisa, educadamente los dos al unísono hacen una reverencia disculpándose con el anciano este agradece el Gesto y a su vez contesta el saludo._

_Ukyo y Ryoga: "Disculpe noble anciano no fue nuestra intención incomodarlo"_

_Anciano: "No se preocupen jóvenes, vaya que gusto me da que la educación y las buenas costumbres no se hayan perdido, y que hermosa pareja hacen se nota que el amor habita en sus corazones"_

_Ukio completamente roja "No, se equivoca nosotros..."_

_Ryoga como un tomate "Que nosotros no somos, es un error..."_

_Anciano con una calmada sonrisa "si bonita pareja y se ven tan tiernos agarrados de la mano"_

_De pronto Ryoga y Ukio se miran en efecto no saben, como ni cuando sucedió pero se estaban agarrando de las manos y no se habían dado cuenta, en un rápido movimiento se soltaron completamente rojos._

_Anciano: "vaya creo que los avergoncé, bueno ya no deseo causarles mas incomodidad además llego tarde a una cita" se adelanto para seguir su camino._

_Ukio lo vio alejarse y una extraña sensación de conocerlo la embargo olvidándose momentáneamente del embarazoso momento "Noble anciano por favor dime tu nombre"_

_Anciano sonriendo "Me llamo Angel, y es seguro que nos volveremos a ver" y tras una leve caravana siguió su camino._

_Ukio y Ryoga sentían una extraña paz en sus corazones._

_Ukio: "Vamos Ryo-kun, o no compraremos lo que necesitamos"_

_Ryoga: "Si vamonos" y con un leve rubor extendió su mano a Ukio esta también un poco ruborizada tomo la mano que le ofrecían y con una gran sonrisa ambos siguieron su camino a lo lejos el anciano observo la escena y sonriendo retomo su camino._

_Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo un impaciente Ranma esperaba que Akane bajara vestía sus una camisa china de color blanco con botones negros y manga corta, sus mejores pantalones negros, estaba muy nervioso, cuando una cálida voz llamo su atención._

_Akane: "Ranma ya estoy lista nos vamos"_

_Ranma se quedo embelesado al ver hacia arriba a su novia parecía un ángel vestía un precioso vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un discreto escote y un hermoso lazo que termina en un moño color verde agua en la parte de atrás, unas sandalias que le hacía juego, observo a la delicada figura bajar las escaleras y llegar junto a el._

_Akane cerrando suavemente la boca de Ranma "Vamos o se nos hará tarde"_

_Ranma despertando "Si yo ... espera un momento" entro a la cocina y al salir tenía un hermoso ramo de Rosas blancas y rojas_

_Akane con una hermosa sonrisa "Son para mi"_

_Ranma: "Si Akane pero ninguna de ellas se acerca si quiera a tu belleza" estas palabras solo salieron del corazón de ranma quien se puso rojo y comenzó a temblar mientras extendía el ramo a una muy emocionada Akane que recibió el ramo y sin decir nada se acerco a su novio y le dio un corto beso en los labios._

_Nabiki que veía toda la escena sonrío "Vaya pero que cursis son ustedes dos"_

_Akane sonrojándose "Nabiki desde cuando estas ahí"_

_Ranma completamente rojo "por que nos espías"_

_Nabiki: "Espiarlos pero si esta es la sala de la casa, que suerte que nuestros padres no están sino ya se estarían casando"_

_Solo se ve a una pareja cada vez más roja por los comentarios_

_Nabiki: "Ya no quiero avergonzarlos más" y tras decir esto extiende unos boletos a Ranma que los coge sorprendido y al ver eran pases para el parque de diversiones para todos los juegos._

_Akane: "Nabiki pero por que?"_

_Nabiki: "Vamos pequeña hermana no preguntes ve y disfruta creo que será mejor que ir al cine" y tras decir esto se retiro._

_Ranma antes de perderla de vista "Gracias Nabiki muchas gracias"_

_A lo cual una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de nabiki antes de entrar a su cuarto._

_Ranma y Akane caminaban rumbo al parque de atracciones iban cogidos de la mano estaban muy nerviosos era su primera cita y aunque ya habían declarado su amor se sentían muy presionados al llegar y encontrar tanta gente Ranma entro en pánico nunca había estado de manera tan intima con un chica frente a tanta gente instintivamente soltó la mano de Akane, esta se sobresalto y malinterpreto el gesto miro a Ranma sudaba y estaba temblando por su mente se cruzo la idea que el se avergonzaba de ella y una profunda tristeza la embargo,_

_Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y trato de cogerle la mano a Akane pero en ese momento un niño que jugaba con su pistola de agua lo mojo y al siguiente minuto estaba Ranma-chan, en eso vio a Akane que tenía una mirada muy triste y penso para si que ella se avergonzaba de estar con un fenómeno que se transformaba en mujer, akane se percato del cambio._

_Akane un poco triste "Ranma vamos entremos yo buscare un poco de agua caliente"_

_Ranma sintiéndose muy miserable solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirar a Akane, esta sintió como su corazón se resquebrajaba y se apresuro al baño para evitar llorar ante Ranma._

_Ranma se sentó en una banca a esperar a Akane su animo estaba por los suelos lo que había empezado como un sueño se estaba transformando en una pesadilla, no se percato que a su lado se encontraba un anciano que con una mirada muy comprensiva le puso la mano en el hombro._

_Anciano: "Que Pasa jovencita problemas de amor"_

_Ranma-Chan volteo a ver a la persona a su lado sintió una gran paz y tranquilidad al escuchar al anciano a s que le contó brevemente lo que sentía._

_Anciano: "Ya veo asi que tu eres en realidad un hombre y has venido con tu novia y crees que ella se avergüenza de ti por tu maldición"_

_Ranma asintió tristemente_

_Anciano: "Eres un tonto chico" ranma se sorprendió con lo que escucho._

_Anciano: "Acaso tu novia no sabe que sufres de esta maldición de hace tiempo" Ranma solo asintió "Yo creo que ella te ama por lo que eres y no en lo que te conviertes; quizás hay otro motivo por el cual sé puesto triste por que no se lo preguntas"_

_Ranma: "Pero yo... no soy muy bueno para hablar, siempre termino metiendo la pata y diciendo lo que no siento, la insulto soy un tonto, yo deseaba hacer de esta cita algo inolvidable y ya lo malogre todo"_

_Anciano golpeando suavemente la cabeza de Ranma "Tonto la cita aun no termina recién empieza, y tu puedes hacer que realmente sea inolvidable, la amas"_

_Ranma: "Más que a mi vida"_

_Anciano: "Pues empieza diciendole eso y después solo deja hablar a tu corazón, cuando este habla nunca te equivocas"_

_Ranma: "A mi corazón?"_

_Anciano: "Si a tu corazón solo mira a sus ojos y tu corazón hará el resto" en ese momento se levanta y con una tranquila sonrisa "quieres un consejo amigo"_

_Ranma con una mirada de profundo respeto asintió._

_Anciano: "Antes de poner la lengua en movimiento, pon el cerebro en funcionamiento, esto quiere decir que antes de hablar pienses lo que vas a decir, sobre todo en una discusión._

_Dicho esto se retiro tranquilamente a su lado paso una hermosa joven de pelo corto con una triste mirada._

_Akane llegando donde Ranma le vierte el agua caliente que llevaba en un vaso descartable y sin darle la cara "Ranma creo que no fue buena idea venir será mejor volver"_

_Ranma sintió como el mundo se hundía e iba contestar cuando recordó las palabras que hace poco le dijera el anciano, se relajo y cogiendo de los hombros a Akane la volteo obligándola a mirarlo el rostro triste de akane le partio el alma entonces dejo hablar a su corazón._

_Ranma sin titubear y con una voz firme y calmada "Akane te amo mas que a nada en este mundo"_

_Akane que había bajado la cabeza súbitamente la levanto para encontrarse con dos ojos azules que la miraban con mucho amor._

_Ranma: "yo no sé por que te has puesto tan triste, pienso que es por que me transforme en mujer y lo siento mucho" ranma sintió otra vez hundirse en un abismo cuando una cálida mano se poso en su rostro obligando a su mirada a encontrar otra que lo miraba dulcemente._

_Akane: "No Ranma a mí nunca me ha importado tu maldición"_

_Ranma: "Entonces por que?"_

_Akane: "Es que yo creí que te avergonzabas de estar en publico con una chica tan poco atractiva como yo" en eso bajo la cabeza y unas rebeldes lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos_

_Ranma más tranquilo "No Akane yo nunca he pensado que eres poco atractiva" y levantando suavemente el mentón la obligo a mirarlo "Creo que eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo y la verdad al llegar me puse muy nervioso por que pense que diría la gente de ver llegar a un mortal cualquiera con una diosa"_

_Akane sorprendida y emocionada tomo con sus delicadas manos el rostro de ranma y lo beso con mucho amor, aun resbalaban lagrimas de sus ojos pero eran de felicidad, un poco agitados se separaron y con el dorso de la mano Ranma seco las lagrimas que restaban, tomo la delicada mano akane la entrelazo con la suya._

_Ranma: "Vamos Akane quiero disfrutar de todos los juegos y tú"_

_Akane con una sonrisa muy dulce "Si Ranma vamos"_

_A lo lejos un anciano sonreía para sí mientras pensaba "ese par en verdad se aman " acto seguido desapareció en la multitud sin dejar rastro._

_Han pasado varias horas desde que Ranma y Akane salieron han disfrutado de todos los juegos, entraron en la casa del terror, Ranma gano un peluche para Akane en el tiro al blanco se trataba de un hermoso conejo con sombrero y overol de color morado que tenia un cartel que decía "Ashiteru ", ya era de noche y caminaban lentamente al dojo estaban muy felices de momento en momento se paraban para poder besarse, al llegar al dojo Ranma acompaño a Akane hasta su cuarto._

_Akane con una sonrisa y acariciando el rostro de Ranma "Gracias Ranma por hacer de este día él más feliz de mi vida"_

_Ranma sacando de su bolsillo una cajita "Gracias a ti Akane por hacer de todos mis días los más felices de mi vida, por favor quieres cerrar los ojos y voltearte"_

_Akane sorprendida se volteo y noto como las fuertes manos de Ranma le colocaban un pendiente en el cuello al abrir los ojos se encontró con un hermoso dije en forma de corazón que tenia grabado en su interior la frase "Para Akane con todo mi Amor Ranma", lagrimas brotaron otra vez de sus ojos._

_Ranma: con una tierna sonrisa "Akane nunca pense que fueras tan llorona"_

_Akane con una sonrisa "Eres un tonto, pero eres mi tonto" y lo beso apasionadamente después sin decir mas entro en su cuarto._

_Ranma se quedo completamente inmóvil pero minutos después sonriendo se fue acostar si había sido un gran día._

_Más atrás Nabiki apagaba su cámara de vídeo pensando "Nunca pense que el amor fuera tan desbordante sobre todo en esos dos creo que este vídeo lo guardare para mi archivo personal._

_Abajo en la sala Kasumi sonreía agradeciendo a dios que ese par de cabezas huecas al fin se hubieran unido, en ese momento por un leve segundo se vio una triste mirada opacar los bellos ojos de Kasumi, pero al momento desapareció y se fue a dormir._

_Un nuevo día amanece en Nerima una habitual pareja corre por las calles apresuradamente para no llegar tarde al colegio._

_Ryoga: "Rayos por que tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano"_

_Ukio: "Ya no te quejes Ryo-kun si no te hubieras quedado viendo televisión tan tarde, ya estaríamos ahí"_

_Ryoga mirando a Ukio refunfuña algo por lo bajo, mientras la chica sonríe alegre._

_Ranma y Akane corren al para no llegar tarde, todo parece tan normal como todos los días con la diferencia que van cogidos de la mano y de vez en cuando se sonríen con mucho amor._

_Robert camina por las instalaciones de su nuevo centro de trabajo, par conocerlo al dar una vuelta se choca sin querer con una adorable niña._

_Robert: "Hola pequeña que haces aquí en una escuela secundaria?"_

_Hinako que estaba en su forma de niña mira enfadada a su interlocutor "Oiga por que no se fija..." entonces se da cuenta del atractivo hombre que esta frente a ella y rubor cubre sus mejillas_

_Robert: "Debes tener cuidado eres muy linda" acariciando su mejilla_

_Hinako esta en las nubes al verlo alejarse le pregunta por su nombre_

_Robert: "Ha disculpa me llamo Robert García soy el nuevo profesor de educación física"_

_Hinako suspirando y con estrellas en los ojos "Robert..."_

_En las sombras alguien ha visto toda la escena y siente un ligero dolor en el pecho algo molesta sale de su escondite y se dirige a clases pensando hoy será un largo día..._

_Ranma y Akane llegaban a la entrada del Furinkan, se notaban muy felices, a pesar de haber salido retrasados habían llegado 5 minutos antes, justo antes de entrar Akane rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma y le dio un corto beso, en ese preciso momento Ukio y Ryoga llegaban al colegio..._

_**4° Capitulo **_

_**"Un Nuevo Día"**_

_En un minuto el tiempo se congelo Ranma y Akane se estaban besando, Ukio veía la escena atónita, todo su optimismo y alegría se esfumo de manera automática en un momento el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció igual que su conciencia, Ryoga a pesar de la escena que también lo afectaba, solo atino a sostener a su compañera a tiempo para que esta no se desplomara, algunos alumnos que se percataron de la escena gritaron obligando a Ranma a ver la escena junto con Akane, una triste mirada se asentó en la pareja que veían impotentes a Ryoga cargar a Ukio hacia la enfermería._

_Ranma sintiendo una gran impotencia descargo un gran golpe destrozando uno de los muros del colegio mientras decía "Demonios por que a ella?"_

_Akane asustada por la actitud de su prometido pero comprendiendo el por que, sujeto suavemente la mano de Ranma tratando de calmarlo "Ranma tranquilízate yo se que Ukio te importa mucho, pero no te preocupes ella es una mujer fuerte y lo superara con nuestra ayuda"_

_Ranma estaba sorprendido no-solo por la madurez que demostraba su novia sino por el deseo de ayudar a quien en un tiempo fue su rival, sonrío dulcemente y le dijo "Gracias"_

_Akane se sorprendió pero también sonrío y juntos tomados de la mano ingresaron a la escuela, al entrar se sorprendieron de ver a un grupo de sus compañeros rodeando a alguien que no se distinguía._

_Nabiki caminaba por un lado del patio de la escuela cuando escucho comentarios de alguien enfermo en la entrada se preocupo y pensando que era Akane se dirigió hacia allá, al llegar se encontró con un cuadro que jamas creyó ver._

_Ranma y Akane al acercarse por curiosidad a ver el motivo del tumulto se quedaron boquiabiertos, ahí estaba Kuno Tatewaki con su dogi de pelea usual, una espada y un gran letrero que decía: "Reto a un combate a muerte al Hombre de la cola de caballo que no es Ranma, y a ti Nabiki Tendo por Haberme derrotado te aceptare como esposa"_

_Robert García se encontraba en el salón de profesores, estaba anonadado escuchando fantásticas historias sobre una profesora que con monedas le quita la energía a los alumnos, de un alumno que tiene 4 prometidas y peleas que a diario se suceden en el colegio obligando a reconstruirlo casi por completo todos los días y sobre el director "uff, ya no" completamente cansando de escuchar todo salió hacia la entrada para conocer a los alumnos mientras entraban al salir noto un gran tumulto y curioso se acerco al hacerlo vio al joven que derroto el día anterior vestido igual y con un gracioso letrero_

_Robert: "Vaya quien diría que al venir a trabajar acá me encontraría en un manicomio"_

_De repente Kuno se percato de la presencia del hombre que lo humillo, violentamente se puso de pie y al hacerlo se choco con Ranma._

_Ranma: "Oye fíjate por donde caminas"_

_Kuno: "Aun lado Saotome no tengo tiempo para ti ahora"_

_Akane con los ojos como platos "Estas bien Kuno, no estas reaccionando normal"_

_Kuno: "Preciosa Akane Tendo se que estas triste pero ya no podré ser tuyo ese gran honor será solo de tu hermana Nabiki"_

_Ranma y Akane completamente sorprendidos se miraron y sin creerlo ambos al mismo tiempo se pellizcaron._

_Nabiki completamente enfadada por el ridículo en que la estaban colocando (y del cual no estaba obteniendo ningún provecho) se acerco para solucionarlo._

_Al mismo tiempo Kuno cargaba contra Robert con su Katana, el cual con un simple y ágil salto evito ser tocado cayendo al costado de Nabiki sin desearlo._

_Nabiki: "pero que sucede aquí"_

_Robert: "Vaya pero si es la niña del otro día, como estas? por lo que veo tu novio sigue molesto"_

_Nabiki con el rostro rojo de ira "No soy ninguna niña y ese estúpido no es mi novio"_

_Kuno: "Hola Nabiki mi amor, no te preocupes apenas lo mate nos casaremos"_

_Robert: "Pues para no ser nada tuyo habla de casamiento, claro eso siempre y cuando tu seas Nabiki Tendo la del letrero"_

_Nabiki: Recuperando la frialdad "Si me llamo Nabiki Tendo pero no me voy a casar con él ni con nadie"_

_Robert sonriendo "pues con ese carácter no me extraña"_

_Nabiki sintiendo la ira dentro de sí mostró su rostro mas despreocupado "Así pues por lo menos no soy un degenerado que le coquetea a alumnas de primaria"_

_Robert: "Que! A que te refieres, a la niña con quien converse hace un rato me pareció perdida y...por que tengo que darte explicaciones a ti"_

_Mientras esta interesante discusión se llevaba a cabo Kuno decidió atacar a su oponente que se encontraba distraído (el muy cobarde), se lanzo en un ataque frontal directo a Robert este que aparentemente seguía distraído discutiendo con Nabiki y antes de que la espada lo tocara Robert con un rápido movimiento extendió su brazo y con los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda atrapo la Katana de Kuno sin apartar el rostro de Nabiki._

_Nabiki sorprendida por el movimiento que Robert hizo miro hacia atrás de el viendo una estampa patética, Kuno esforzándose por liberar su espada, de un agarre de solo dos dedos "(Pero quien es este sujeto, como puede sostener esa espada de esa manera sin hacerse daño y con tanta fuerza que le impida a Kuno soltarla)" y con cierta admiración miro el rostro del hombre que callado solo la miraba directamente a los ojos, no se había dado cuenta en que momento dejaron de hablar y por instante se perdio en esos ojos negros, por primera vez se dio cuenta que detrás de esa mirada segura y desafiante se ocultaba una profunda tristeza, esos ojos tan profundos la tenían hipnotizada._

_Robert se percato que Nabiki reacciono ante el movimiento que acababa de hacer para detener al chico que lo atacaba, en ese momento fue que noto lo hermosa que era la chica que tenía al frente no más de unos 19 años penso era muy hermosa, tenía una hermosa y esbelta figura, fue cuando se percato de sus ojos de color castaño oscuro eran misteriosos aparentaban frialdad, dureza, pero también vitalidad, desafío y si un poco de inocencia se quedo hechizado con esa mirada que sin darse cuenta que le correspondía y de pronto un recuerdo llego a su mente y susurro solo para sí "Yuri"._

_Ranma: "(Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí, Kuno atacando a un sujeto que se parece al nuevo profesor de Educación física, cuando lo vi atacarlo iba ha intervenir, pero ese salto que dio, no este hombre es un artista marcial y la manera que detiene la espada, dioses! Que fuerza debe poseer)" y con una sonrisa medito la idea de retarlo a una pelea._

_Akane: "(Pero que demonios sucede aquí, el mundo esta loco primero Kuno me ignora, ahora esta tras Nabiki, no solo eso quiere matar al nuevo profesor y este no es un hombre normal esa fuerza que demuestra es increíble, y luego lo mas raro Nabiki y el se miran como si estuvieran conectados mentalmente si no fuera por que conozco a mi hermana juraría que este sujeto le gusta, no debe ser mi imaginación ya veo amor por todos lados si debe ser eso)"_

_En eso Kuno al tratar de liberar su espada trata dándole una patada a Robert quien al estar tan concentrado en otras cosas no la esquiva, no es que le haga mucho daño mas bien ninguno, es decir ni siquiera lo movió (este sujeto es una roca) pero si lo despertó de su ensoñación y sin esforzarse rompió la espada donde la tenia sujeta y en un rápido movimiento de su pierna golpeo el pecho de Kuno que fue lanzado directo a la puerta de entrada del colegio golpeándose con una columna, medio atontado se intento levantar pero al momento comenzó a sentirse completamente débil y cayo desmayado detrás de el estaba la profesora Hinako ahora adulta y con una figura increíble (esta buena)._

_Nabiki despertando de pronto al ver a Robert atacar a Kuno se percato de sus mejilla, estaba un poco ruborizada! No puede ser ese sujeto me gusta no puede ser y agitando la cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos, en ese momento toco el timbre de entrada y todos azuzados por la profesora Hinako (y su moneda)entraron rápida y solícitamente._

_Robert vio perderse a la bella joven que le robo sus pensamientos por unos minutos un poco confundido, que le había pasado y por que al verla le recordó... y en ese momento sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, diablos aun no podía superarlo cuando de repente se sintió observado al girarse vio a una hermosa mujer alta de largo cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas, y de ojos color azul violeta que para su incomodidad lo miraban muy intensamente._

_Hinako después de dormir a Kuno y mandar adentro a todos los alumnos vio su oportunidad de presentarse formalmente a Robert en su forma adulta._

_Hinako: con una voz melosa "Hola soy la profesora Hinako quisiera ser la primera en darle la bienvenida al colegio Furinkan"_

_Robert: esbozando una fingida sonrisa "Muchas Gracias es muy amable profesora..."_

_Hinako: "Señorita Hinako por favor"_

_Robert: "Gracias otra vez señorita Hinako y si me disculpa tengo mi primera clase con permiso"_

_Hinako: sorprendida vio a Robert alejarse "Pero ni siquiera me miro! Cómo es posible estaría mal vestida pues no era asi entonces por que me trato como si no le interesara, ha no él tiene que ser mío y lo que quiero lo consigo!" Mientras una extraña sonrisa se le escucho._

_En otro lado mas especificamente en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu encontramos a un gigantesco cerdo estacionado en la entrada mirando divertido la calle, adentro un joven de cabellos y ojos negros se despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, de pronto una luz fuerte lo deslumbro por unos segundos, al enfocarse bien se encontró con unos ojos color miel que expresaban una increíble dulzura, sin poder controlarlo un singular rubor cubrió levemente sus mejillas para su incomodidad, una dulce voz lo saco de sus sueños_

_Akari: "Te sientes bien, te duele algo?"_

_Ryu: "Que... que me paso donde estoy?"_

_Akari: con una tierna sonrisa que hizo aumentar el rubor del joven frente ha ella "Que gusto que ya te sientas bien!" y rápidamente se acerco a una mesa tomo una bandeja y se la cerco al joven. "Toma come debes estar hambriento desde ayer no comes"_

_Ryu recuperando un poco su frialdad habitual "No tengo hambre, solo quiero saber que me paso" pero en ese momento su estomago rugió dándole la contraria lo cual hizo que se pusiera bastante rojo._

_Akari conteniendo la risa "Vamos come yo se que no has probado bocado desde ayer, además mientras comes te contare que paso, Vamos que dices?"_

_Ryu por primera vez sintió que no controlaba la situación si no que era a la inversa, se sentía tan vulnerable como cuando Ranma lo derroto asi que sin mas solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a comer mientras Akari con una gran sonrisa le contaba todo lo sucedido._

_Shampoo se encontraba atendiendo el Nekohanten, tratando de mantener ocupada su mente pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado miles de dudas se ocultaban en su mente y la atosigaban en todo momento se veía muy desmejorada no había dormido bien y las ojeras se habían instalado en su bello rostro, cada vez que entraba a la cocina esperaba ver a Mousse rompiendo un plato_

_o saltando como un pato, de pronto sintió una gran opresión en su pecho salió corriendo al patio necesitaba respirar aire puro, pero presintió que sus penas recién estaban empezando._

_Ryoga y Ukio estaban ingresando al salón era la segunda hora, tras explicarle al profesor en turno este les permitió entrar, al hacerlo la mirada de Ukio se centro en una pareja con dificultad esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigió a su lugar, Ryoga la siguió y como el lugar a su lado estaba vacío se instalo ahí mientras lo hacia recordó lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás_

_Flashback_

_Ukio esta en la enfermería a su lado Ryoga que acaricia suavemente el pelo de esta._

_Ryoga: mirándola tiernamente "(dios están hermosa cuando duerme, su rostro tierno y relajado parece un ángel, pero que estoy pensando)"_

_Ukio: despertando "Donde estoy que paso?"_

_Ryoga: "Estas en la enfermería, te desmayaste"_

_Ukio: recordando con lagrimas en los ojos "No voy a poder lograrlo es muy duro verlos juntos"_

_Ryoga: abrazándola con mucho cariño "Cálmate todo ira bien tu lo lograras y sabes por que? Por que creo en ti en tu coraje que nunca te ha permitido rendirte jamas"_

_Ukio: miro sorprendida a Ryoga y sintió como la paz volvía a su corazón, no sabia si eran las palabras, el abrazo que la hacia sentir tan segura o esa mirada que parecía transmitirle fuerza y energía, con mucha delicadeza se soltó del abrazo de su amigo y con una gran sonrisa "Vamos Ryo-kun estamos perdiéndonos tu primer día de clases"_

_Fin del Flashback_

_Ukio se sentía tranquila, cada vez que alguna duda o temor empezaba a acosarla le bastaba ver a su lado y la tranquila presencia de Ryoga bastaba par espantar sus miedos y dudas eso hacia que lo viera con una dulce y tierna sonrisa._

_Ryoga se encontraba bastante incomodo y nervioso pero solo necesitaba ver a la joven a su lado para que la calma volviera a el._

_Sin darse cuenta los dos al mismo tiempo pensaron "Parece Magia!"_

_Mousse Había recorrido un gran trecho ya que sin querer alguien lo había mojado y se había convertido en pato, asi que se fue volando perseguido por un águila, termino en un pequeño aeropuerto cansado y agobiado por el vuelo se quedo dormido encima de un grupo de cajas, si darse cuenta un grupo de hombres tomaron las cajas y sin percatarse de el pobre pato la guardaron dentro de un avión de carga._

_Oye yamato a donde se dirige ese avión._

_Creo que a Nepal en los himalayas, bueno que importa se termino el trabajo vamos a beber._

_Y a lo lejos se observa un avión que se aleja en el horizonte._

_Robert se encontraba dando su primera clase, disfrutaba enseñando era lago que nunca había experimentado y lo emocionaban pocas personas sabían que él era millonario y no necesitaba trabajar, recordó una época de su vida donde la responsabilidad no era importante y solo las emociones fuertes le atraían, los combates en los cuales participo._

_Flashback_

_Robert un poco mas joven esta con muchos luchadores en una competencia, esta al lado de su mejor amigo Ryu, se ve rodeado de muchos otros luchadores algunos amigos otros rivales y muchos enemigos, sonríe afectadamente y se prepara para empezar cuando siente unas delicadas manos tocando las suyas sonriendo se voltea y sus labios pronuncian Yuri..._

_Fin del Flashback_

_Un grito lo saca de sus recuerdos uno de sus alumnos no pudo hacer un giro y sé cayo sentado._

_Robert: "Basta de Recuerdos es hora de trabajar" asi que se dirigió a ver que había pasado._

_Era la hora del almuerzo Ranma y Akane terminaban su almuerzo no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que empezaron akane veía el rostro preocupado de Ranma y casi adivinando sus pensamientos le acaricio el rostro mientras le decía_

_Akane: "Ranma creo que ya es hora"_

_Ranma: mirándola sorprendido "Hora de que?"_

_Akane: tranquilamente "De que hables con Ukio"_

_Ranma: ..._

_Akane: "Por favor Ranma yo se lo mucho que quieres a Ukio es tu mejor amiga habla con ella y aclara las cosas"_

_Ranma con una sonrisa "Akane ahora me doy cuenta lo estúpido que he sido y lo afortunado que soy gracias por ser tan maravillosa" y sin darle tiempo a responder le dio un corto beso y se fue a buscar a su amiga_

_Akane: completamente sonrojada "Baka, mi dulce Baka"_

_Ukio estaba cerca comiendo junto a Ryoga ya estaban terminando cuando una voz se escucho._

_Ranma : "Uchan podemos hablar por favor"_

_Ukio se tenso y palideció un poco miro a Ryoga que ya se estaba parando._

_Ryoga: "Estaré cerca, paso junto a Ranma y lo saludo con una leve sonrisa que le fue correspondida"_

_Ranma se acerco a Ukio y se puso delante de ella nerviosamente comenzó hablar "Uchan yo... quisiera decir, la verdad yo... lo siento"_

_Ukio sin levantar el rostro "Por que?"_

_Ranma: nervioso y jugando con sus dedos "Por que?"_

_Ukio levantándose y mirándolo con mucho dolor a los ojos "Por que ella? Siempre peleaban por que Ranma por que?" Y se lanzo a los brazos del muchacho llorando._

_Ranma sintió lagrimas que le caían en el pecho, y tomando aire "No se como paso, pero desde la primera vez que vi Akane me robo el corazón, fue algo mágico a pesar de las peleas, insultos ella nunca salía de mi mente, jamas pude compararla con nadie, trate de luchar contra mis sentimientos, de olvidarla y lo único que logre fue hacerla parte de mi, ella es... mi todo mi vida el aire que respiro, lo siento Uchan tu sabias bien lo que sentía por ti te amo como la hermana que nunca tuve, y me duele en el alma hacerte sufrir de esta manera yo quisiera cambiar las cosas pero no puedo... yo no puedo" mientras decía esto soltaba a su amiga y apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza._

_Ukio escuchaba atenta a Ranma se dio cuenta del inmenso amor que él sentía por Akane y también que ella no se sentía tan mal, comprendía muy bien a Ranma y lo quería demasiado para hacerlo sufrir de esa manera, también se sintió más tranquila, como si un enorme peso se quitara de encima._

_Ukio con una leve sonrisa "Ran-Chan ya no te preocupes, eres una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida y no podría seguir enojada contigo, yo saldré adelante"_

_Ranma: "U...Chan"_

_Ukio: "vamos pero prométeme una cosa no le harás daño a Akane si al fin te has decidido por favor hasla feliz y sé feliz, además... siempre serás mi Ran-Chan ¡"_

_Ranma: "Si como tu serás siempre mi Uchan... mi hermana"_

_Ukio con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos abrazo a Ranma " si Ran-Chan y yo seremos Hermanos"_

_A lo lejos Ryoga y Akane sonreían al ver la escena, al ver un ademan de Ranma se acercaron._

_Ranma: "Hola Amor ya hice las pases con Ukio"_

_Akane un poco nerviosa le extendió la mano "Hola Ukio, yo... me perdonas?"_

_Ukio con una sonrisa abrazo a Akane "Tonta eres mi amiga no tengo nada que perdonarte" Akane respondió al abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Mientras Ryoga y Ranma miraban sonrientes la escena._

_En otra parte de la escuela una hermosa joven se encontraba perdida_

_Midori: "Que raro juraría que me indicaron que por aquí estaba la oficina del director"_

_Cuando de repente un balón de Fútbol cruzo el aire impactandole en la cabeza, cayendo semi-inconsciente al suelo, escucho que alguien se acercaba entre imágenes borrosas logro entender._

_Alumno: "Lo siento profesor no la vi, no pense que hubiera alguien aquí"_

_Robert: "Cálmese Hichijo, solo fue un golpe ligero seguro estará bien yo la llevare a la enfermería, terminen de guardar las cosas y dúchense para volver a clases"._

_De pronto Midori se vio envuelta en unos fuertes y cálidos brazos le parecía estar en las nubes ya empezaba a ver las cosas mas claramente._

_Hinako tenía una hora libre asi que decidió ir a conversar (conquistar) con Robert, cuando lo vio cargando a una chica, el corazón se le quebró, y sin más preámbulo decidió averiguar que estaba pasando._

_Robert mientras llevaba a la chica a la enfermería, se permitió observarla era una chica no muy alta, estatura media, largo y hermoso cabello castaño oscuro con dos mechones hacia delante, a pesar de traer un vestido amplio y holgado se notaba que debía tener una hermosa figura, de pronto un par de hermosos ojos azules se le quedaron viendo._

_Midori recuperando la conciencia "Donde estoy que paso?"_

_Robert: "Hola te encuentras bien, te duele la cabeza?"_

_Midori sonrojándose "Si me encuentro bien que me paso y quien es usted?"_

_Robert: "Bueno uno de mis alumnos te golpeo en la cabeza con un balón, el golpe te dejo un poco aturdida y por eso te llevaba a la enfermería"_

_Robert: "Ha disculpa me llamo Robert García y soy el profesor de educación física"_

_Midori sentía el corazón palpitar aceleradamente la cercanía la ponía tremendamente nerviosa y a la vez le gustaba se sentía muy bien en sus brazos._

_Midori: "Gra... cias por socorrerme y..."_

_Hinako: "Profesor García que sucede aquí este es un colegio no un parque para citas"_

_Robert volteo sorprendido hacia la voz que lo interrumpió, automáticamente Midori le pidió con un ademan que la dejara en el suelo ya se sentía capaz de mantenerse de pie._

_Robert dejando pararse a Midori "En primer lugar profesora Hinako la señorita tuvo un accidente y la llevaba a la enfermería, en segundo lugar yo sé respetar mi ambiente de trabajo"_

_Midori con una suave sonrisa "Asi es señorita no hemos hecho nada indebido y el profesor García me ayudaba es mas ni siquiera lo conocía hasta hace unos momentos"_

_Luego girándose hacia el "muchas gracias por ayudarme, me llamo Midori Asegawa, mucho gusto"_

_Robert sonriéndole "El gusto es mío, bueno y si no tiene alguna objeción la acompañare a la enfermería"_

_Midori: "No se preocupe me encuentro perfectamente bien, yo..."_

_Robert poniendo un dedo en los labios de la muchacha "Por favor no es ninguna molestia y me gustaría que me llamara Robert"_

_Midori sonrojada "Gracias, y puedes llamarme Midori"_

_Robert: "Bien Midori por aquí por favor" y con una fría mirada a Hinako "Con permiso profesora"_

_Midori: "Gracias y hasta luego señorita Hinako"_

_Hinako los vio alejarse, no podía creer que se había quedado callada y encima de todo había quedado mal ante Robert y lo peor de todo es que era su culpa._

_En el consultorio del Dr. Tofu, Akari terminaba su relato a Ryu._

_Akari: "Y fue lo que paso, como no conocía tu casa te traje al consultorio del Dr. Tofu, a discúlpame soy muy distraída no me he presentado soy Akari Unryuu"_

_Ryu ya habiendo recuperado su habitual frialdad "Soy Ryu Kumon"_

_Tofu entrando al cuarto "Vaya asi que ya despertaste, como te sientes?"_

_Ryu: "Me siento mejor, ya puedo irme me molesta estar inactivo"_

_Tofu: "un momento vamos a revisarte el golpe primero" con mucha maestría reviso la herida del joven de la cual ya no había la más mínima evidencia, "Vaya te recuperas tan rápido como Ranma y Ryoga"_

_Ante la mención del chico perdido Akari se sonrojo cosa que observo Ryu,_

_Tofu: "Bien joven ya puede irse no creo que tenga secuelas el golpe, ha Akari vas ha pasar por el dojo Tendo?"_

_Akari ruborizándose "Si Doctor voy a ver si saben algo de Ryoga"_

_Tofu: "Me puedes hacer el favor de llevarle algunas cosas al Sr. Genma se las olvido cuando era mi asistente y siempre se me olvida llevaraselas"_

_Akari: con una sonrisa "Por supuesto Doctor, con mucho gusto"_

_Ryu un poco molesto pregunto "De donde conoces a los Tendo y a Ryoga"_

_Akari confundida por la extraña actitud del joven sonriente contesto "Akane y Ranma son mis amigos, junto con su familia" Y ruborizándose fuertemente y "Ryoga es mi prometido"_

_Ryu se levanto calmadamente sin mirar ni decir nada se dirigió a la ventana, y se fue saltando de tejado en tejado._

_Akari lo vio alejarse confundida por la hostil actitud del joven, una extraña sensación de malestar la invadió, se sorprendió deseando que se hubiera despedido de ella._

_Nos encontramos en la enfermería de la escuela Furinkan el lugar mas visitado desde la llegada de Ranma Y compañía._

_Una enfermera se encontraba revisando a Midori, Robert estaba sentado a su lado esperando el resulstado_

_Enfermera : "Bien parece que no es algo de cuidado pero le aconsejo descansar y no esforzarse por hoy"_

_Midori: "Gracias por la atención y disculpen las molestias que les cause"_

_Robert con una sonrisa "No te preocupes fue uno de mis alumnos quien te metió en este problema"_

_Enfermera: "Si señorita en realidad es un gusto ver a alguien con un problema leve, aquí casi siempre llegan inconscientes muy heridos si no miren" señalando una cama al costado donde se encontraba Kuno, todavía inconsciente "Este es uno de mis mas asiduos visitantes es mas lo iba premiar como el enfermo del año"_

_Ha Robert y Midori les apareció una gran gota sobre la cabeza._

_Robert con una cortes reverencia a la enfermera "Gracias por sus atenciones señorita"_

_La enfermera se puso completamente roja y solo atino a responder la reverencia._

_Al salir Midori mostraba una picara sonrisa_

_Robert con una gran curiosidad "Sería mucha indiscreción preguntarle por que esta tan risueña"_

_Midori: "Pues. No te diste cuenta que dejaste a la pobre enfermera mas roja que un tomate"_

_Robert: "Jajajaja que malos gustos de la enfermera"_

_Midori parándose frente a Robert un poco ruborizada "No es cierto tú eres... muy guapo"_

_Robert un poco sorprendido y apenado "Yo... muchas gracias, viniendo de una joven tan hermosa como tú es muy halagador"_

_Midori más roja aun "yo bueno me tengo que ir, muchas gracias y adiós" y salió corriendo_

_Robert viendo como se perdía la figura de la joven en la ciudad "vaya creo que después de todo me gustara vivir aquí"_

_Sin percatarse un figura observaba la escena muy molesta._

_Las clases han terminado Ranma y Akane se dirigen al dojo._

_Ranma: "fue un buen día, y nadie nos molesto"_

_Akane: "si es cierto y al fin sé lo de Ukio se soluciono"_

_Ranma: "Sí, Hey Akane una carrera al dojo?" No termino la frase cuando ya Akane había partido a toda velocidad._

_Ranma: Riendo "Eso es trampa y salió corriendo a alcanzar a su prometida"_

_Ryoga y Ukio llegaban al Uchans estaban muy contentos y alegres, ni bien pasaron el umbral de la puerta Ukio sin previo aviso abrazo muy fuerte a Ryoga y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla._

_Ryoga muy sorprendido y ruborizado "Por que fue eso Uki-Chan?"_

_Ukio muy roja "Es mi manera de agradecerte por estar conmigo, ayudarme y evitar que hoy fuera el peor día de mi vida, bueno basta de platica iré a preparar el almuerzo"_

_Ryoga con una gran sonrisa "Yo te ayudo"_

_En algún lugar de Nerima sobre un edificio se encontraba un joven planeando una venganza contra alguien que sin querer se había vuelto su enemigo Ryoga Hibiki._

_Por las calles se observa un Cerdo gigante caminar con una joven a cuestas ella ya no sonríe como suele hacerlo, hay una pequeña sombra de tristeza en sus ojos y sin darse cuenta de sus labios casi en un susurro se le escucha decir "Ryu"._

_Una bella joven acaba de llegar a la estación de trenes, baja y sonriendo para sí "Al fin llegue a Nerima aquí encontrare a Joe al fin"_

_En uno de los edificios mas altos de Nerima un joven entrenaba arduamente, toda la fuerza y concentración que tenía se veía afectada por la imagen de unos ojos color miel que no se apartaban de su mente._

_Una joven se cercaba al dojo Tendo en su corazón deseaba ver el rostro de su amado pero en su mente seguían fijos la dureza y vacío de unos ojos negros._

_**5° Capitulo **_

_**" Nuevos Sentimientos"**_

_Era una tarde tranquila en el dojo Tendo, Ranma y Akane veían una película en la sala, Nabiki planificaba como sacar ganancias de un pijamada a la que había sido invitada por una compañera de clases para el día siguiente, Soun y Genma jugaban como siempre, Kasumi y la Sra. Nodoka practicaban recetas nuevas en la cocina cuando se escucho el timbre de la casa._

_Kasumi salió abrir con una gran sonrisa, a los pocos minutos regreso con una carta._

_Soun: "Quién era hija?"_

_Kasumi: "Era el cartero padre te trajo una carta"_

_Toda la familia salió a ver de que trataba la misiva (chismosos)_

_Soun: "a ver aquí dice señores del dojo tendo necesitamos que nos ayuden con urgencia, tenemos un grave problema vengan lo mas pronto posible, serán bien recompensados, atte. Hotel Imperial ciudad de Kyoto"_

_Genma: "Vaya Tendo parece que necesitan a los exterminadores de maleficios y fantasmas"_

_Soun: "Cierto nosotros del estilo todo vale siempre nos enfrentamos y luchamos contra el mal"_

_Genma y Soun en una pose media rara "Lucharemos contra el mal por la paz y el amor"_

_Todos con grandes Gotas en la cabeza_

_Ranma: "Creo que están viendo mucho Sailor Moon"_

_En eso Happosai salta desde el techo "Si quiero ir a Kyoto y comer en sus ricos restaurantes y visitar sus bellas chicas!"_

_Soun: "Maestro pero de donde salió!"_

_Genma: "Que... quiere ir con nosotros, ejem creo que me quedare Tendo no deseo salir de viaje"_

_Soun con una cara de espanto "Saotome no me abandone"_

_Happosai: "Ya basta, se vienen conmigo los dos ahora mismo"_

_Soun: "Pero ni siquiera hemos empacado, mejor seria salir mañana"_

_Kasumi apareciendo de la nada con una gran sonrisa" acá esta tu mochila papa ya esta lista para el viaje"_

_Nodoka con una sonrisa "Acá esta la tuya Genma"_

_Soun y Genma están paralizados, tanto Ranma, Akane, Nabiki tienen una gran gota sobre sus cabezas, en ese momento sin mayor demora Happosai se sube encima de Genma y señalando al horizonte dice "nos vamos de entrenamiento" a lo que sus discípulos dicen si Maestro y salen corriendo a toda velocidad._

_Después de unos minutos toda la familia se dedica a lo suyo otra vez._

_Akane reacciona después que se han ido y con una cara de interrogación mira a Ranma "que raro tu siempre los acompañas y ahora no? Por que?"_

_Ranma ocultando su rostro "No sé que quieres decir"_

_Akane con una mirada muy inquisitiva "asi no? Vamos eso ni tu te lo crees?"_

_Ranma: ..._

_Akane poniendo un rostro triste "Ya veo no confías en mi"_

_Ranma: "No es eso, me malinterpretas"_

_Akane con el rostro más triste "Entonces?"_

_Ranma muy sonrojado "Bueno yo...la verdad no quiero alejarme de... ti Akane, no ahora que estoy descubriendo lo maravilloso que es tenerte a mi lado"_

_Akane se quedo muda de la impresión, sus mejillas se colorearon rápidamente y se sintió un poco culpable y feliz de presionar a Ranma sin decir palabra tomo el rostro de Ranma con sus manos y acercándose le dio un delicado pero intenso beso._

_De repente un grito ¡HAAAAAAA! Se escucho rompiendo el beso de la feliz pareja que voltearon casi inmediatamente encontrándose con una muy sorprendida Akari._

_Ryoga y Ukio se encontraban atendiendo en el Uchans los últimos clientes de la tarde se estaban retirando Ukio se sentía especialmente contenta, había tenido muchos clientes, se relajo un poco al ver salir al ultimo cliente y con una gran sonrisa exhalo un suspiro de alivio._

_Ryoga estirándose un poco "Vaya no pense que fuera tan duro atender tu restauran Uki-Chan"_

_Ukio regalándole una tierna sonrisa "Si la verdad que por alguna razón estos días aumentado la clientela, gracias por quedarte a mi lado y ayudarme"_

_Ryoga sonriendo "Vamos no es nada, y me gusta hacerlo es mas divertido que estar vagando sin rumbo fijo"_

_Ukio: "Bien en vista de que ha sido una tarde productiva, y nos merecemos un premio por el arduo trabajo, iremos a comer helado"_

_Ryoga: "hum, Helado?"_

_Ukio con una gran sonrisa "si me ha provocado y no me gusta comer sola"_

_Ryoga con una gota en la cabeza "Pero Uki-Chan a la fuente de sodas solo van chicas"_

_Ukio con una mirada de cachorro "Pero Ryo-kun, no hirias ni por tu amiga"_

_Ryoga "(Auch ese fue un golpe bajo)" y con una cara de resignación "Bien Uki-Chan iremos"_

_Robert camina en la tarde por las calles de Nerima, lo hace desde que llego quiere familiarizarse con la ciudad, sin darse cuenta llega a un parque se siente relajado, y se sienta en una banca cierra los ojos, se concentra en el sonido que hace el viento al mover los arboles, de repente siente una suave voz preguntarle: "Disculpe sabe donde queda el dojo Tendo" sin pensar abre los ojos y voltea para encontrarase cara a cara con un TORO!._

_Robert cayéndose estrepitosamente "Haaaaa!"_

_Una bella joven de tez blanca, cabello castaño muy claro corto hasta los hombros amarrado con una cinta azul y hermosos ojos azul violeta sentada sobre un toro con un gracioso mechón rubio y una correa negra en el cuello._

_Ana: "Se hizo daño señor"_

_Robert con una gran gota sobre la cabeza "No solo me sorprendiste un poco"_

_Ana con una sonrisa "Que gusto no me gustaría que se hiciera daño"_

_Robert levantándose "Y dime que haces con un toro en plena ciudad?"_

_Ana sonriendo "él es mi amigo charlie me acompaña para protegerme mientras busco a Joe"_

_Robert: "A Joe? Asi me pareció que me preguntabas algo"_

_Ana poniendo una cara un poco triste "Si vengo a buscando el dojo Tendo espero que ahí me den información de Joe"_

_Robert con cara de intrigado "Y quien es Joe si se puede saber?"_

_Ana sonrojándose un poco "Es el hombre que amo"_

_Shampoo deambula por el silencioso Restauran que es su casa no la habré hace dos días no tiene animo de nada y se siente muy sola, sus pensamientos la atormentan, no quiere pensar, quiere olvidarlo todo y a manera de desahogo sale corriendo del Nekohanten, comienza a saltar los tejados buscando cada vez edificios mas altos como si en la altura se alejara de sus problemas, agotada termina en un edificio, no ha comido desde hace mucho tiempo el cansancio se apodera de ella, se siente muy cansada tanto mental como físicamente, de repente se acerca a la orilla se siente un poco mareada, mira hacia abajo sus ojos se nublan, pareciera que algo la llamara un súbito deseo de abandonar todo cruza sus cansada mente y sin desearlo se deja llevar, de repente unos Fuertes brazos la detienen aun atontada siente como todo su mundo desaparece ante ella._

_Akari se encuentra sentada en el comedor de los Tendo tomando té junto a Ranma y Akane_

_Akari con una gran sonrisa "Asi que al fin están juntos como una verdadera pareja que gusto me da"_

_Akane un poco avergonzada "Gracias Akari y dime a que se debe tu visita"_

_Ranma: "Vamos Akane ya deberías imaginártelo seguro esta buscando a Ryoga"_

_Akari sonrojándose "Bueno si y también por que el Dr. Tofu me pidió que le trajera algunas cosas al Sr. Genma"_

_Nodoka apareciendo "Cosas de Genma"_

_Akari haciendo una reverencia "Buenas noches Sra. Nodoka como ha estado?"_

_Nodoka: "Hola Akari tu siempre tan educada y dulce eres un amor", "Akane podríamos hablar un momento en el dojo por favor"_

_Akane mirando un poco confundida a Ranma "Claro tía no hay problema"_

_Nodoka: "Gracias Hija y ya deja de llamarme tía dime mama, después de todo muy pronto tu y mi hijo me darán muchos nietos" Ranma y Akane competían por el rostro más rojo._

_Akane: "Yo...esta bien mama" se levanta y junto a Nodoka se van al dojo_

_Akari: "Dime Ranma has sabido algo de Ryoga?"_

_Ranma: "Si Akari el ahora esta viviendo y trabajando con Ukio en el Uchans"_

_Akari con un rostro sorprendido "Qui..eres decir que el y Ukio..."_

_Ranma moviendo los brazos en negación "No como se te ocurre solo son amigos"_

_Y mientras Ranma le cuenta todas las novedades y él por que Ryoga esta con Ukio_

_En el dojo Tendo_

_Nodoka muy seria "Akane has notado algo raro en Kasumi"_

_Akane: "Algo raro me parece que no, por que lo preguntas tía, digo mama"_

_Nodoka: "No te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras, bueno volviendo a lo que te decía me parece muy raro, la noto un poco decaída, quizás un viaje la animaría"_

_Akane con una cara de extrañeza "Un viaje a donde?"_

_Nodoka: "Bueno tengo que recoger algunas cosas de mi casa, y quizás si me acompañara le serviría para distraerse, tu que opinas?"_

_Akane: "Si me parece buena idea"_

_Nodoka: "Además sería por poco tiempo un par de días a lo sumo"_

_Akane: "Si y no se preocupe que de la casa y comida me encargo yo"_

_Nodoka: °°U_

_Por las calles de Nerima se ve a una bonita joven caminando al lado de un gran toro y acompañada por un atractivo hombre._

_Ana: "Y asi paso todo"_

_Robert: "Vaya debe ser un gran joven para que una chica tan linda, lo venga a buscar desde tan lejos"_

_Ana con ojos ensoñadores "Si es maravilloso"_

_Robert con una gran gota "si vaya, mira ahí esta el dojo Tendo, según nos indicaron"_

_Ana agarrando a Robert con una mano y la otra al toro salió corriendo levantándolos en peso a la casa que señalara._

_Robert: "dios que fuerte es esta chica" mientras el toro solo asentía con la cabeza._

_Ryoga y Ukio habían pasado una tarde muy bonita comieron helados, caminaron por el parque y otra vez sin darse cuenta se tomaron de las manos sus corazones, estaban alegres y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentían en paz._

_Ukio sonriendo pícaramente "Ryo-kun te gusto el helado"_

_Ryoga sonriendo también "Si por que lo preguntas"_

_Ukio sonriendo mas ampliamente "por que tienes la nariz con helado todavía"_

_Ryoga muy rojo "QUE! Y me dejaste caminar por la calle asi"_

_Ukio "Si" sacándole la lengua y comenzando a correr_

_Ryoga: "Hey no se vale" y riendo la siguió._

_Ukio parando de pronto "hay no me olvide"_

_Ryoga: "Que sucede Uki-Chan"_

_Ukio: "Necesito unos apuntes de matemáticas y me olvide de pedírselos a Yuca"_

_Ryoga: "cálmate estamos cerca del dojo Tendo (Eso creo) por que no vamos y se los pides a Akane" comenzando a caminar._

_Ukio: "Si tienes razón pero el dojo esta a la derecha" Ryoga con una gran gota sobre la cabeza._

_En un templo muy lejano en los helados picos de Nepal una carga es entregada, un viejo monje la recoge y inicia el largo camino a su templo sin percatarse que un extraño pato duerme en una de las cajas._

_Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo._

_Nabiki muy aburrida mientras observa a Akane y Akari platicando, Ranma esta bañándose y la Sra. Nodoka esta con Kasumi en la cocina, asi que un poco desesperada grita "Kasumi ya esta la cena"._

_Kasumi con una gran sonrisa saliendo "Calma Nabiki ya falta poco, me estoy demorando por que la tía Nodoka me esta enseñando un nuevo platillo"_

_En eso se escucha el timbre "Por favor Nabiki ve tu, voy a ver como va la cena"_

_Nabiki se levanta de mala gana y va hacia la puerta, "Si buenas noches que desean, QUE ES USTED!"_

_Robert: "Pero si es la niña!"_

_Ana con una cara de no saber nada "ustedes se conocen"_

_Kasumi apareciendo "buenas noches les gustaría pasar"_

_Nabiki: "Que un momento espera..." pero no ha terminado la frase cuando ya Robert y Ana están adentro, "Genial no solo mi día se arruina sino también la noche"_

_Ranma se encontraba en su cuarto cambiándose cuando un extraño murmullo llama su atención se asomo a la calle y con una gran gota sobre la cabeza vio a un toro y un cerdo gigante mirándose el uno al otro con muy mala cara, "Pero que rayos esta pasando acá afuera de donde apareció el toro" y salió a averiguarlo._

_En la sala se encontraban en el comedor Robert, Ana, Akari, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi y Nodoka, Ranma bajaba la escalera y al entrar al comedor "No van a creer lo que acabo de ver afuera hay un toro y..."_

_Robert y Ana: "Buenas Noches"_

_Ranma: 00 "Buenas noches"_

_Kasumi sonriendo muy contenta "Mira Ranma tenemos visitas"_

_Robert: "lamentamos mucho en venir en hora tan inoportuna, pero la Señorita Ana tenía mucha prisa por venir y como no conocía la ciudad me ofrecí a traerla"_

_Ana haciendo una reverencia "Lamento molestarlos tan tarde pero vine por que me parece que me pueden dar información de Joe"_

_Todos: "Joe"_

_Akane: "Disculpa pero no conocemos a ningún Joe, no es asi Ranma"_

_Ranma: "Si creo, aunque no sé por que me suena ese nombre"_

_Nodoka: "Pero que modales no nos hemos presentado me llamo Nodoka Saotome y este es mi hijo Ranma Saotome, su prometida Akane Tendo, sus hermanas Nabiki y Kasumi, y una amiga de la familia la señorita Akari Unryuu"_

_Robert: "Mucho gusto me llamo Robert García y soy el nuevo profesor de deportes de la escuela Furinkan, la señorita es Ana y esta buscando a su novio"_

_Ana: "Mucho gusto"_

_Akari con una sonrisa "Hola yo también he venido buscando a mi novio, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas"_

_Ana con una sonrisa "Si a mi también me encantaría"_

_Ranma sentándose junto Akane "Vaya y yo que creí que sería una noche tranquila"_

_Akane: "Si pero parece que no va a ser así solo falta que Ryoga y Ukio se aparezcan"_

_Ranma: "Si tienes Razón" "(Aunque en la forma que miraba a Ukio me parece que tendrá problemas Akari)"_

_Afuera del dojo Ryoga llegaba guiado por Ukio._

_Ryoga carga intempestivamente a Ukio_

_Ukio en el aire muy sorprendida "Pero Ryoga que haces"_

_Ryoga con una sonrisa "Pues me voy a vengar por lo del helado, voy ha saltar el muro y entraremos"_

_Ukio: "Que estas loco entrar sin que nos inviten"_

_Ryoga muy tranquilo "No te preocupes siempre llego así"_

_Ukio con una gran gota sobre la cabeza_

_En eso saltan el muro y caen frente al comedor ante la vista de todos_

_Ryoga: "Ya ves no paso na..." y de pronto se queda mudo al ver hacia el comedor_

_Ukio: "Bájame Ryoga no ves que me estas avergonzando y que té Pasa" y voltea a ver para encontrarse con la sorprendida mirada de los concurrentes pero en especial de una persona "Akari"_

_Shampoo se despertó lentamente aun se encontraba un poco débil pero el sentir el aroma de comida la termino de despertar, al ver tenia un plato de comida frente suyo, miro a su alrededor todavía se encontraba en el tejado del edificio pero ya era de noche, un poco desconfiada tomo el plato entre sus manos y miro a su alrededor tratando de buscar a alguien cuando una voz la sobresalto._

_Ryu: "Come amazona se nota que estas débil"_

_Shampoo con una voz muy débil "Quien eres por que no te muestras"_

_Ryu apareciendo en la oscuridad "No me recuerdas amazona"_

_Shampoo: "Tú eres Ryu Kumon" trato de incorporarse pero volvió a caer._

_Ryu sin mostrar ninguna emoción "Come amazona esta débil y nada podrías hacer en ese estado"_

_Shampoo trato de replicar pero el gruñido de su estomago la callo asi que tragándose su orgullo comenzó a comer._

_Shampoo se sentía intimidada por la presencia del joven que le daba la espalda, ya había terminado con la comida y se encontraba callada a su espalda, pasaron varias horas sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera o pronunciara palabra alguna, a pesar del fuerte silencio la joven amazona comenzó a sentirse segura ya no estaba sola, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos_

_Ryu sin voltearse "Ya te sientes mejor"_

_Shampoo un poco insegura "Si gracias, yo no se como agradecerte"_

_Ryu: "Yo si lo sé, dime esta Ranma en Nerima todavía"_

_Shampoo un poco triste "Si aun estar en Nerima"_

_Ryu con un tono seco "ya veo Saotome por fin se decidió a confesarle su amor a Akane"_

_Shampoo totalmente sorprendida "Pe...ro como sabes"_

_Ryu: "Tonta solo tu y las otras prometidas no querían ver la verdad, Ranma solo ha amado a una de ustedes y esa siempre fue Akane, hasta yo lo vi"_

_Shampoo estaba en shock es que nunca se dio cuenta del amor de Ranma hacia Akane, había sido tan estúpida, no puede ser "Por que demonios por que!"_

_Ryu: "Vaya yo siempre creí que las amazonas de la supremacía femenina eran las más fuertes pero veo tristemente que no"_

_Shampoo comenzó a enojarse pero como se atrevía este sujeto a cuestionarla a ella "Eres un tonto como te atreves a insultar a la tribu de la supremacía femenina"_

_Ryu volteo tenia una extraña sonrisa "Hola amazona por lo que veo recobraste el orgullo"_

_Shampoo completamente anonadada "Que dijiste hiciste esto para que yo me recuperara"_

_Ryu volteando nuevamente "Adiós amazona este es mi techo y ya no eres bienvenida"_

_Shampoo quiso replicar pero se dio cuenta que era tarde y se sentía muy débil para una lucha asi que comenzó a retirarse, pero antes de saltar del techo se volteo y con una leve sonrisa "Gracias" sin obtener respuesta y se alejo saltando._

_Ryoga no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, con cuidado dejo a Ukio en el suelo junto a él._

_Ukio se alejo instintivamente de Ryoga sus ojos a un seguían fijos en Akari._

_De pronto Ana que estaba de espaldas se volteo y sin decir mas corrió hacia Ryoga abrazándolo._

_Ana con lagrimas en los ojos "Joe al fin te encuentro amor"_

_De pronto Akari que se encontraba mas confundida se dio cuenta que con Ana habían estado hablando del mismo chico._

_Ukio se encontraba completamente en shock, no solo Akari sino que otra chica reclamaba a Su Ryo-kun, un momento el es solo un amigo o no?_

_Ranma estaba completa y absolutamente sorprendido que estaba pasando de pronto Ryoga tenia dos prometidas?_

_Akane estaba también sorprendida Ryoga un mujeriego pero si nunca demostró serlo caramba si que podía equivocarse al juzgar a la gente._

_Nabiki se encontraba completamente furiosa como era posible que algo asi sucediera frente a sus narices y no tuviera una cámara de vídeo para filmarlo, que no pudiera sacar provecho de la situación._

_Kasumi seguía sonriendo, mientras Nodoka se dedicaba a mirar la situación con curiosidad._

_Robert tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza, mientras pensaba que el colegio se había equivocado al darle información ya que era este Ryoga y no Ranma el de las múltiples prometidas._

_Un golpe despertó a Mousse de su sueño se trato de mover y se dio cuenta que seguía en su forma de pato, al moverse y se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de caja, con una de sus armas logro salir comenzó a caminar se encontraba en una gran estructura que no podía identificar, y que se encontraba poco iluminada, sin darse cuenta entro por un corredor y logro llegar a un salón, a sus espaldas escucho una voz, y sintió como lo cogían y giraba de pronto se encontró cara a cara con un anciano que lo miraba divertido_

_Monje: "Vaya un pato como llegaría hasta acá y que extraño es usa lentes"_

_Mousse trataba de liberarse y al hacerlo saco una de sus dagas, con lo cual lo soltaron._

_Monje: "vaya un pato que usa cuchillos, ya veo así que Jusenkyo"_

_Mousse se quedo impresionado y asintió con el pico, vio como el monje se retiraba y regresaba con una tetera de agua caliente que vertió encima de el._

_Mousse muy sorprendido "Pero como sabe usted de Jusenkyo"_

_Monje con una leve sonrisa "Por que yo estuve maldito por las pozas de Jusenkyo"_

_Mousse: "A ya veo, que! estuvo quiere decir..."_

_Monje: "Si yo encontré la cura"_

_En una gran mansión se escucha la voz de una mujer "Pronto Ranma pronto serás mío como siempre lo has debido ser y pronto será asi" y se escucha una tétrica sonrisa al fondo, Afuera de la mansión un extraño anciano mueve la cabeza con pesar y se da la vuelta con pesar pero de pronto una sutil sonrisa llega a su rostro y sin mas desaparece entre las sombras._

_Shampoo a llegado al Nekohanten se siente un poco más tranquila mientras recuerda los últimos eventos de la tarde aun asi al momento de entrar toda su calma y paz se esfuman, trata de mantenerse calmada y fuerte sin prender las luces llega a su cuarto y se introduce en la cama solo quiere descansar, pero al hacerlo un crujido llama su atención se levanta un poco y toma el objeto que sonó es solo un trozo de papel, pero al tocarlo una fuerte opresión llega a su pecho y un gran dolor se manifiesta en lagrimas que salen sin que pueda controlarlas y de sus labios un gran grito escapa, cansada se tumba en la cama solo desea olvidar pero sabe interiormente que no podrá hacerlo._

_Ukio esta desconcertada una chica que nunca ha visto esta junto abrazando a Ryoga, siente una gran furia y no sabe por que cuando una voz la saca de sus pensamientos._

_Akane: "Ukio como estas?"_

_Ukio se voltea junto a ella se encuentra Akane no se dio cuenta en que momento llego a su lado "Akane... yo si estoy bien solo vine por unos apuntes de matemáticas"_

_Akane: "Ven vamos a mi cuarto para dártelos" y ambas se fueron._

_Kasumi con una gran sonrisa "Que bien mas invitados por favor quédense a cenar voy a servir ahora"_

_Ana: "Joe no sabes cuanto te he buscado"_

_Ryoga muy incomodo "Ana por favor suéltame"_

_Ana sintió la frialdad del joven y lo soltó "Lo lamento no quise molestarte es que te he extrañado tanto"_

_Ryoga sintiéndose pésimamente mal "Ana discúlpame yo me alegro mucho de verte"_

_Ana esbozando una sonrisa "En serio? Yo también te extrañe ven vamos a comer" y lo condujo a la mesa_

_Akari al verlo acercarse con Ana sintió como si el mundo se cayera encima suyo, las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos, Nodoka se percato de eso "Akari cariño nos podrías ayudar a Kasumi y a mi a servir la cena"_

_Akari entendió el gesto y con una débil sonrisa asintió mientras se levantaba par dirigirse a la cocina._

_Al pasar junto a Ranma su madre le hizo un ademán de que la siguiera, al momento no lo entendió pero después de un sutil cocacho se levanto y la siguió._

_Ukio estaba con Akane en su habitación recogiendo los apuntes,_

_Akane: "Ukio te encuentras bien tienes una mirada muy triste"_

_Ukio: "No me siento bien no tengo nada" mintió_

_Akane muy triste "estas segura no será por Ranma?"_

_Ukio se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento no había notado a Ranma, solo Ryoga ocupaba sus pensamientos "No Akane lo de Ranma ya lo supere créeme"_

_Akane un poco mas tranquila al sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras "Entonces que te pasa?"_

_Ukio muy nerviosa "No es nada, anda vamos a cenar seguro nos están esperando"_

_Akane no muy convencida asintió._

_En el comedor las cosas estaban muy raras, Nabiki mostraba su cara de mayor frialdad a Robert quien por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de mirarla._

_Nabiki muy incomoda "Que tengo monos en la cara"_

_Robert saliendo de sus pensamientos "No solo veía lo hermosa que eres!"_

_Nabiki se sonrojo como nunca en su vida había sucedido al recibir un piropo_

_Robert estaba sorprendido de lo que había dicho, por que lo hizo? En eso Ana y Ryoga se sentaron a su lado._

_Ana le hablaba de todo lo que le había pasado a Ryoga pero este solo miraba las escaleras esperando que de un momento a otro apareciera Ukio._

_En la cocina la madre de Ranma le pidió que hablara con Ryoga, al inicio Ranma se negó pero la Katana de su madre lo convenció, mientras Akari ayudaba a Kasumi con los platillos,_

_Kasumi sin mirarla "Ya te sientes mejor"_

_Akari no muy sorprendida "Si gracias Kasumi"_

_Nodoka entrando "Deberías hablar con el y pedirle una explicación"_

_Akari casi soltó un plato "No creo que debería"_

_Kasumi: "No puedes asumir nada, hasta que hables con el después de todo mira la relación de Ranma y Akane siempre con malentendidos y todo por no hablar en el momento"_

_Akari sorprendida ahora si por la suspicacia de la mayor de las Tendo "Si creo que tienes razón ahora hablare con el"_

_Robert se encontraba en silencio a su lado Ana no dejaba de hablar y Nabiki no le había dado la cara después del comentario y sentía la necesidad de hablarle._

_En eso Ranma "Ryoga tenemos que hablar" así que sin mas se acerco lo tomo del cuello y se lo llevo al dojo_

_Ana, Robert les apareció una gota en la cabeza._

_Ana muy molesta "Por que se lo habrá llevado y donde esta Akari me pareció hace un rato que estaba triste"_

_Nabiki: "Claro como no quieres que se moleste si corriste abrazar a su prometido"_

_Robert: "Que entonces es cierto lo que pensaba"_

_Ana en completo shock "Akari es su...prometida"_

_Ryu se encontraba muy intranquilo, una extraña sensación de ser observado se cernía en él, no lo dejaba tranquilo en un giro apresurado logro distinguir una extraña sombra, pero al constatar si había alguien no encontró a nadie decidió dar un paseo para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza._

_Robert sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal, una sensación muy conocida se apodero de su cuerpo instintivamente volteo a ver de donde provenía, su rostro denotaba una gran preocupación y de sus labios se escucho un susurro "Rutgal"._

_**6° CAPITULO **_

_**"DUELOS Y SEPARACION"**_

_Ranma arrastraba a un confundido Ryoga al dojo._

_Ranma: "Ryoga me puedes explicar que significa esto"_

_Ryoga muy confundido "Yo ranma no sé, que decirte, la verdad no sé"_

_Ranma empezando a molestarse "Como que no sabes, encima de que la pobre Akari té esta esperando muy ilusionada, aparece una chica de dios sabe donde, y ahora que recuerdo tu traías a Ukio en brazos!"_

_Ryoga agitando los brazos apresuradamente "Ranma tranquilo no es lo que tu crees, yo solo acompañaba a Uki-Chan y..."_

_Ranma molesto "UKI-CHAN!" "Asi que estas tratando de meterla en tu harén sinvergüenza ahora veo que las veces que me atacaste fuiste un hipócrita por que el mujeriego eras tu!"_

_Ryoga: "Cálmate Ranma las cosas no son como parecen, estas equivocado, yo..."_

_Ranma fuera de sí "Cállate mentiroso y yo que te creía mi amigo pero ahora te vas a enterar"_

_En el comedor Ana se encontraba muy triste lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos cuando una cálida mano se poso en su hombro._

_Robert: "Tranquilízate Ana por que no esperas a que venga el joven y te lo explique"_

_Ana volteo y esbozando una media sonrisa "Gracias eres muy amable" y se le quedo viendo a los ojos._

_De repente un sonido de un vaso rompiéndose corto el momento ambos voltearon para ver un vaso roto en la mano de Nabiki y un aura muy roja a su alrededor, en eso aparecieron Ukio y Akane encontrándose una escena muy extraña._

_Akari un poco más tranquila y acompañando a Kasumi y Nodoka salieron al comedor encontrándose el mismo cuadro._

_En un remoto lugar de Nepal una conversación se llevaba acabo._

_Mousse: "Usted encontró la cura!"_

_Monje sonriente "Si asi es me costo muchos años de trabajo y entrenamiento pero logre descubrir la cura acá en este monasterio"_

_Mousse muy contento "En serio me podría curar yo también"_

_Monje mirando muy sorprendido a Mousse "Bueno no es tan fácil se podría decir que si es posible pero por que le hablas a la pared?"_

_Mousse muy avergonzado "Lo siento es que yo soy un poco cegato"_

_El Monge se le acerco le quito los lentes y observo sus ojos "Ya veo tienes un problema en la retina pero se puede curar"_

_Mousse completamente sorprendido "Es usted medico!"_

_Monge riendo "No no lo soy pero el maestro del estilo todo vale, debe saber de todo un poco"_

_Mousse: "Estilo todo vale pero creí que Happosai era el creador de ese estilo"_

_Monge completamente enfurecido "Happosai! Conoces a ese traidor!"_

_Mousse con una gran gota sobre la cabeza "Bueno si lo conozco es un viejo enano y degenerado tiene dos discípulos cuyos hijos practican el estilo y son mis amigos aunque se paran peleando todo el tiempo con el"_

_Monge mas calmado "Ya veo ese mal discípulo aprendió algunas cosas de mí y se proclamo maestro del estilo bueno, no importa a un no aprendió lo más importante, tonto"_

_Mousse: "Así que usted es el verdadero maestro del estilo vaya!"_

_Monge: "Por lo que veo tu no lo practicas parece que lo tuyo son lo trucos y armas ocultas"_

_Mousse sorprendido "Así es como lo supo, es seguro por que es un gran maestro"_

_Monge con una gota sobre la cabeza "No lo que Pasa es que se te están cayendo todas las armas por las mangas"_

_Mousse recogiendo rápidamente todo "Por favor ayúdeme necesito la cura"_

_Monge muy serio "No es tan sencilla de conseguir para hacerlo tendrías que librar una batalla como nunca antes lo has hecho, es muy peligroso podrías morir en el intento"_

_Mousse se quedo callado valía la pena curarse tanto como para arriesgar la vida, entonces se acordó de todas las cosas que le dijo Shampoo el cómo lo trataban los peligros de su maldición y sus amigos que también la sufrían y tomo una decisión "Sí puedo llevarla a otras personas lo haré"_

_Monge: "Sí podrás llevarla a otras personas pero tu nunca volverás hacer el mismo lo que estas por pasar muy pocos lo han sobrevivido"_

_Mousse: "Lo Que sea necesario yo lo haré!"_

_Akari al salir observo a Ana esta le devolvió la mirada, Ukio las observo a las dos, Akane estaba muy sorprendida su hermana Nabiki estaba muy molesta y miraba a Robert que le respondía la mirada, Kasumi sonreía ante la escena y Nodoka tenía una gota en la cabeza cuando._

_Ranma y Ryoga irrumpen en el patio están peleando Ranma lanza una patada y envía Ryoga al pie del comedor, este se levanta al unísono y logra asestar un golpe tremendo a Ranma, ambos son un despliegue de poder y habilidad, patadas y golpes son lanzados el uno contra el otro._

_Akane: "Ranma que estas haciendo!"_

_Robert miraba sorprendido la escena "(Rayos estos chicos son unos excelentes luchadores)"_

_Ana, Akari y Ukio miraban a Ryoga como peleaba deseando que no sufriera daño._

_En eso Ryoga voltea al comedor y observa la escena todos pendientes de que no le pase nada se siente tremendamente culpable del sufrimiento de Akari, sin pensarlo se aleja de Ranma y junta sus manos al frente._

_Ranma observa la posición de Ryoga y se da cuenta de lo que va usar y al momento se lanza al otro extremo y se prepara a contraatacar._

_Nabiki observa la pelea sin emitir emoción alguna y se da cuenta lo que esta a punto de suceder, mira a su hermana menor que también se ha percatado._

_Ana esta muy angustiada antes ha visto pelear a Joe pero nunca lo había visto enfrentarse a alguien tan hábil como este Ranma resulto ser._

_Akari observa con angustia la pelea pero interiormente sabe que no corre peligro Ryoga._

_Ukio mira la pelea sabe que no ocurrirá nada grave y que no es la primera vez que se pelean estos dos pero interiormente una sola preocupación escapa de sus labios "Ryoga"_

_Robert mira la extraña posición en que se han puesto y siente un incremento de energía inusual para peleadores normales._

_Ryoga esta muy molesto y deprimido y sin pensarlo junta toda esa emoción negativa una esfera de energía roja "Shi Shi Houkodan" y la lanza hacia Ranma._

_Ranma recuerda el amor de Akane y una esfera azul se forma frente a el y la lanza en respuesta del ataque de Ryoga "Mokuo Takabisha"_

_Las dos energías chocan creando una explosión tremenda, al disiparse el humo se observan a los dos muchachos todavía en guardia, enfrente de ellos Ana esta con la boca abierta, Robert con una extraña sonrisa, Akane se golpea la cabeza, Nodoka sonríe pensando en lo fuerte que es su hijo, Nabiki se promete que de ahora en adelante la cámara de vídeo se volverá parte de su rutina diaria, Kasumi se acerca a los chicos y con una sonrisa "Pasen a comer ya esta lista la cena chicos"._

_Ranma y Ryoga se observan duramente._

_Ranma: "Después de la cena"_

_Ryoga : "Seguimos entrenando" y acto seguido se van a comer._

_Todos se caen en el comedor._

_En las calles de Nerima el Dr. Tofu camina tranquilamente acaba de ver a un enfermo, cuando una extraña sensación recorre la espalda voltea pero no ve a nadie, interiormente se preocupa una presencia negativa ronda la ciudad. "Algo terrible esta por suceder" y se apresura a llegar a su casa._

_Mousse esta en una extraña habitación a la que el Monge lo ha conducido, todas las paredes están llenas de extraños símbolos cabalísticos, en el centro se encuentra una mesa con una gran diversidad de frutas, y agua Mousse siente rugir su estomago, el Monge sonríe y le indica que se sirva la comida lo cual comienza hacer._

_Monge mientras observa a Mousse comer "Si vas a seguir con la loca idea de conseguir la cura te ayudare, con una sola condición"_

_Mousse: "Me ayudara, muchas gracias haré lo que me pida!"_

_Monge muy serio "Deseo que regreses a la ciudad donde esta Happosai y lo hagas admitir en combate que yo soy el verdadero creador del estilo todo vale"_

_Mousse se entristeció un poco "Pero el maestro Happosai es muy fuerte, yo nunca e podido ganarle"_

_Monge sonriendo "No te preocupes después que termine de entrenarte y si logras pasar la prueba será 100 veces mas fuerte de lo que happosai es ahora"_

_Mousse pensando en Shampoo "pero volver "_

_Monge molesto "Esa es la condición si quieres mi ayuda!"_

_Mousse: "Esta bien acepto"_

_Monge: "Perfecto empezaremos después de tu comida y prepárate por que lo que estas a punto de sufrir, solo pocos hombres lo han conseguido"_

_Mousse palideció un poco pero siguió comiendo._

_En la casa Tendo, las cosas no iban también como se esperaban la cena transcurría muy silenciosamente, Ranma un poco más calmado comenzó a observar a Ryoga, se le notaba completamente confundido y nervioso bajo la mirada de Ana, Akari y Ukio, por un momento recordó cuando él estaba en esa situación y no era su culpa, sintió pena por su amigo y decidió ayudarlo si podía, cuando una pequeña y fina mano lo saco de su meditación era Akane y al mirarla vio una linda sonrisa que el compartió._

_Robert veía la escena entre Ranma y Akane una triste sonrisa cruzo su rostro, Nabiki lo veía atentamente y noto la tristeza, sin darse cuenta se descubrió preocupada sinceramente por otra persona que no fuera ella o su familia, que le estaba pasando._

_Ana y Akari estaban en un incomodo silencio solo miraban a Ryoga pero no se atrevían a hablar enfrente de tantas personas._

_Sin pensarlo Robert corto el silencio "Vaya chicos ustedes si que saben pelear"_

_Ranma con mucho orgullo "Claro soy el heredero del estilo de combate libre y nunca he sido vencido"_

_Ryoga molesto "Oye yo también soy muy bueno"_

_Ranma: "Si pero yo soy mejor"_

_Ryoga: "Oye"_

_Robert con una gota sobre la cabeza "Cálmense por favor chicos, en verdad me impresionan y me hacen recordar a un querido amigo no les gustaría pelear conmigo"_

_Ranma y Ryoga se miran muy extrañados pero a la vez emocionados_

_Ranma: "Así que usted es un artista marcial"_

_Ryoga: "Y es bueno?"_

_Nabiki: "Es muy bueno y puede hacer ataques de energía parecidos a los que ustedes hacen" dijo sin saber por que había entrado a apoyar a Robert._

_Akane con una picara sonrisa "Vaya Nabiki parece que tu conoces muy bien al profesor García"_

_Nabiki se sonrojo y tratando de disimularlo volteo el rostro._

_Robert: "Que les parece mañana después de clases en el patio del colegio"_

_Ranma y Ryoga: "Nos parece bien"_

_Nodoka: "Vaya estos muchachos se parece tanto que cualquiera diría que son hermanos"_

_Ranma y Ryoga se miraron, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro como si una verdad se hubiera develado, pero al instante observaron a Ukio levantarse._

_Ukio: "Muchas gracias por los alimentos recibidos, pero ya me tengo que ir se ha hecho tarde" acto seguido se dirigió a la salida volteo a ver Ryoga directo a los ojos con una profunda tristeza "Ryoga si deseas puedes quedarte mañana te veré en el negocio" y salió corriendo._

_Ryoga se levanto automáticamente pero una mano lo detuvo era Akari._

_Akari: "Ryoga deseo hablar contigo por favor quédate" Ana miraba la escena un poco triste._

_Ryoga sintió la cálida mano de Akari y miro la tristeza en sus ojos pero no pudieron borrar de su mente la mirada de Ukio al irse "Lo siento Akari yo... tengo que irme mañana hablaremos, Ana yo espero hablar contigo también mañana pero hoy no puedo" y dicho esto salto el muro y salió corriendo._

_Akari se quedo en shock, Ana también se quedo muy impresionada como podía Joe decirle que no a su prometida, muchas dudas se juntaron en la mente._

_Robert vio la hora "Gracias yo también me retiro"_

_Ana se asusto al verlo levantarse pero la Sra. Nodoka la tranquilizo "Quédate esta noche creo que será bueno para ti" toda la familia asintió y Ana acepto sé dirigió a Robert "Sr. García agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mi muchas gracias" e hizo una reverencia que Robert imito y con una sonrisa se despidió._

_Nabiki se ofreció a acompañar a Robert a la puerta, fueron en silencio al llegar._

_Robert mirando a Nabiki: "Gracias por la cena y haberme recibido en su casa" con una reverencia que dejo a Nabiki sin defensa esta le sonrío._

_Robert: "Ya sabía yo que detrás de esa mascara de frialdad se escondía un corazón"_

_Nabiki muy sonrojada "Que quieres decir con eso"_

_Robert sintiéndose un poco cansado "Por favor no deseo pelear contigo es lo menos que necesito ahora"_

_Nabiki se dio cuenta que ella tampoco deseaba pelear con el asi que dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas y le dijo "Tienes razón yo tampoco deseo pelear contigo"_

_Robert correspondiendo la sonrisa "Entonces amigos?" extendiéndole la mano_

_Nabiki: "Si amigos" estrechando la mano de este y entonces el mundo se detuvo sus miradas se encontraron solo se escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones, un rubor cubría la mejilla de ambos, pasaron unos cuantos minutos que parecieron eternos, de pronto la voz de Kasumi rompió el mágico momento._

_Robert un poco nervioso "yo... nos vemos mañana en el colegio te toca clase conmigo"_

_y sin decir más se retiro dejando a una confundida y ruborizada chica, al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella se pregunto "Por que late tan rápido mi corazón, por que"_

_Mousse había terminado de comer, se encontraba con el Monge estaban en un amplio salón, tenía una gran variedad de armas, imágenes de Buda, y muchas velas._

_Monge: "Primero para lograr la cura deberás entrenar muy duro, para lo cual deberás tener todos tus sentidos en perfecto estado"_

_Mousse: "Que quiere decir"_

_Monge: "Que curaremos esa deficiencia en tu vista pero hay dos formas una lenta sin dolor y otra rápida y muy dolorosa"_

_Mousse: "No tengo mucho tiempo que sea la rápida"_

_Monge admirando su valor "Bien muchacho parece que estas hecho de buena madera, bien siéntate en posición de loto"_

_Mousse hizo lo que le indico el Monge, vio delante de el como manipulaba un extraño liquido en un rápido movimiento toco varias partes de su cuerpo dejándolo completamente paralizado._

_Monge: "Acabo de dejarte paralizado, será momentáneo pero es necesario ahora sé fuerte estas esto va a doler" acto seguido unto un extraño gel en los ojos de Mousse, luego saco una aguja de acupuntura y con extrema habilidad en un rápido movimiento atravesó su nuca para llegar a estimular el nervio óptico._

_Mousse sintió un terrible dolor pero no podía gritar ni moverse, y de pronto perdio la conciencia._

_Ryu caminaba lentamente por las oscuras calles de Nerima, no le temía a nada pero algo lo incomodaba como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo, se sentía observado, era una rara sensación. De pronto a lo lejos distinguió la figura de alguien que también caminaba parecía desorientado._

_Ryoga: "Rayos como me pasan estas cosas a mí, para donde se encontrara el Uchans, será para el Norte, pero donde esta el norte y a todo esto no me parecen conocidas estas casas, rayos solo me falta que me haya salido de Nerima" de pronto algo lo saco de sus pensamientos sintió una presencia poderosa y maligna a su alrededor._

_Ukio ya había llegado a su casa, se encontraba muy deprimida sin saber por que se dirigió a su cuarto y sin darse cuenta se encontró llorando, un gran dolor le oprimía el pecho era la primera vez desde que se entero de lo de Ranma y Akane que se sentía asi pero a la vez diferente era mas fuerte el dolor solo una frase se escuchaba en el silencio del cuarto "Por que. Por que"_

_En el dojo Tendo las cosas se encontraban un poco mas calmadas, Nabiki se había retirado a dormir aduciendo que estaba cansada, Ranma y Akane sé habían retirado a dormir a causa de las invitadas al primero le toco dormir en la sala, el cuarto de Ranma y su padre se hospedarían Ana y Akari esto ultimo lo decidió Nodoka quien invito a Kasumi a que la acompañara en un viaje a su ciudad a recoger algunas cosas, lo cual acepto encantada, era ya un poco tarde Akari y Ana estaban en la misma habitación ninguna de ellas podía dormir las dudas las atormentaban asi que cada una decidió tomar la situación y solucionarla de una vez por todas._

_Akari levantándose "Ana estas despierta podríamos hablar"_

_Ana levantándose también "Si estoy despierta y deseo hablar ante todo discúlpame no sabia que Joe era tu prometido"_

_Akari: "Ryoga"_

_Ana confundida "Qué! Ryoga?"_

_Akari con mucha calma "Su nombre no es Joe, se llama Ryoga Hibiki"_

_Ana un poco apenada "Si lo siento, lo que Pasa es que lo conocí como Joe y me es difícil llamarlo de otra manera, pero tratare de enmendar ese error"_

_Akari: "No te preocupes, mas bien discúlpame y en cuanto a que soy la prometida de Ryoga esa es una larga historia"_

_Ana interesada "podrías contármela"_

_Akari sentía más confianza así que le relato como había pasado todo, de su granja de criar cerdos de zumo, como tomo su cerdo y se dirigió a buscar a un prometido que tuviera que ganarle a su cerdo, como Ryoga en una discusión con Ranma golpeo a su cerdo y le gano, asi para ella se convirtió en su prometido pero para el eso no era asi, le contó sobre Ranma y Akane su historia como Ryoga se sentía atraído hacia Akane pero por alguna razón esa noche no había pasado así._

_Ana se dio cuenta que Akari era una buena chica y le contó como conoció a Ryoga, por que lo llamaba Joe como salvo su granja y a ella de unos bandidos como le ofreció que se quedara, pero el se fue sin siquiera despedirse._

_Ambas chicas se sorprendieron por la similitudes de su historia y mas aliviadas sonrieron y se dieron un gran abrazo._

_Ana: "Vaya somos un par de tontas menos mal que nos quedamos juntas para aclarar todo, pero dime si Ukio estaba enamorada de Ranma por que vino con Jo... Perdón Ryoga"_

_Akari: "Bueno según Ranma esta trabajando con ella en su negocio de pizzas"_

_Ana: "No sé tu pero para mi ella esta interesada en Ryoga"_

_Akari: "Espero te equivoques por que Ukio es una buena amiga y además, muy bonita"_

_Ana: "Oye ni tu, ni yo somos feas, que crees!"_

_Akari y Ana se miraron y soltaron una gran carcajada, y con una sonrisa prometieron enfrentarse limpiamente por el amor de Ryoga, al ver la hora se dieron cuenta que habían conversado 4 horas así que decidieron dormir._

_Ryoga se encontró de pronto frente a una persona que hubiera querido no volver a ver._

_Ryoga: "Ryu Kumon"_

_Ryu: "Vaya, vaya pero si es el famoso Ryoga Hibiki, y que haces por aquí perdido P-Chan?"_

_Ryoga frunciendo el entrecejo "Como me llamaste?"_

_Ryu disfrutando el momento "P-Chan, pobre te molesta que te digan tus verdades"_

_Ryoga muy molesto "como te atreves ahora veras" pero una voz interrumpió la pelea._

_Voz: "Ryoga Hibiki se que conoces a un viejo amigo dale un mensaje por mí a Robert García"_

_Ryu molesto "Y Tu quien eres como te atreves a interrumpir nuestro combate"_

_Ryoga sintió una gran energía negativa emanar de este sujeto "Cuidado Ryu este tipo no es alguien común y corriente"_

_Voz: "Por lo que veo son muy poco amables pero no importa igual llevaran mi mensaje en 6 meses volveré por Robert así que díganle que se prepare, y por si no lo han entendido se los explicare dé forma que puedan entender Jajajaja"_

_El Dr. Tofu sintió un gran despliegue de Energía, al mirar a la zona vio una gran explosión, corrió desesperadamente al lugar y encontró un cuadro increíble en medio de la calle había un agujero de unos 5 metros de profundidad y 10 mt de diámetro en medio estaba Ryu inconsciente y al girar el rostro vio a Ryoga inconsciente prácticamente empotrado en una pared._

_Tofu: "Pero que paso aquí"_

_Mousse despertó había pasado 5 horas inconsciente todavía le dolía la cabeza pero ya se podía mover, trato de incorporarse, al hacerlo comenzó a enfocar su vista, era de noche pero se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la misma habitación, a pesar de la oscuridad veía perfectamente y estaba sin lentes._

_Mousse: "Esto es increíble puedo ver bien, Auch me duele la cabeza"_

_Monge: "Asi es pero pasara en un par de días"_

_Mousse sorprendido "no lo sentí llegar anciano"_

_Monge sonriendo "Esa era la idea mi joven discípulo y desde hoy me llamaras Sensei"_

_Mousse un poco más controlado "Por supuesto Sensei" y ambos rieron animadamente._

_Monge: "Ahora duerme mañana empezara tu entrenamiento, durara 5 meses y si sobrevives estarás listo"_

_Mousse: "Si Sensei, y guiado por su maestro se dirigió a un cuarto a descansar"_

_En el Nekohanten Shampoo se encontraba completamente desarreglada a oscuras en el piso de abajo cuando un ruido la hizo voltearse no vio a nadie y sonriendo por su tontería se levanto para irse a dormir cuando._

_Cologne: "Pero que ha pasado aquí Shampoo"_

_Shampoo: "Abuela ya volviste"_

_Cologne observando la cara y fachas de Shampoo "Y por lo que veo justo a tiempo, ahora dime que ha pasado aquí y donde esta Mousse"_

_Shampoo lanzo un suspiro esta seria una noche muy larga._

_Amanece un nuevo día en Nerima, en el dojo Tendo se ve a Kasumi y Nodoka despedirse después del desayuno y salir de viaje, Ranma, Akane y Nabiki se dirigen al colegio dejando la casa encargada a Akari y Ana quedando estas de ir al colegio a la hora de la salida para ver a Ryoga._

_Ukio se despertó sobresaltada un extraño presentimiento la invadió, rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de Ryoga pero todo estaba en perfecto orden eso quería decir que el no durmió allí, sintiéndose muy triste se baño tomo sus cosas y se fue al colegio._

_Robert se encontraba completamente irritado, nunca penso encontrar a alguien tan espesa como la Srta. Hinako, esta lo ha asediado desde que entro en el colegio lo sigue a todas partes mostrando sus atributos (que no son pocos)._

_Robert estaba en clase de deporte "Rayos por que se la habrá agarrado conmigo esa profesora Hinako en verdad es linda y tiene un estupendo cuerpo pero dios que fastidio es"_

_En la entrada del colegio una tímida figura decidía si debía entrar o no,_

_Midori muy nerviosa "Yo no sé que hago aquí, pero me gustaría verlo bueno solo una vez mas, quizás" De pronto un estruendo llamo su atención al mirar vio al maestro Happosai corriendo con una bolsa de ropa intima siendo perseguido por varias chicas, este sin darse cuenta se dirigía hacia ella._

_Happosai muy contento "Vaya que gran colección he obtenido hoy menos mal que deje a ese par de tontos encerrados jijiji!" de pronto siente una cachetada que lo detiene, "PERO QUIEN SE ATREVE A ENFRENTARSE AL MAESTRO HAPPOSAI"_

_Midori con una expresión triste "Señor Happosai como pudo hacer esto, lo odio!" Y salió corriendo para dentro del colegio._

_Happosai estaba en shock era Midori la profesora que tanto le gustaba, asi que no se dio cuenta cuando todas las chicas lo alcanzaron y le dieron una tremenda paliza._

_Midori corría sin rumbo, se sentía muy decepcionada cuando choco contra alguien._

_Midori inclinándose "Lo siento mucho es mi culpa no me fije por donde iba lo siento!" Cuando una fuerte mano levanto delicadamente su barbilla y al mirar era él._

_Robert con una gran sonrisa "vaya Midori Dono usted si que es propensa a los accidentes"_

_Midori con un rubor coloreando sus mejillas "Profesor García, es usted pero que vergüenza"_

_Robert: "Vamos Quedamos que me llamarías Robert no es verdad?"_

_Midori: "Hai sí Robert"_

_Robert: "Asi me gusta y dime que haces por aquí?"_

_Midori regresando a la realidad "es verdad tengo que entregarle un informe de mi escuela al director!"_

_Robert: "Ha ya veo pero no te preocupes yo lo hago, asi no necesitas perder más tiempo"_

_Midori sonrojada "Pero no es necesario que te molestes"_

_Robert: "Vamos si no es molestia, y además es un placer"_

_Midori con una sonrisa tímida "Entonces para compensarte, te invitare a cenar"_

_Robert un poco sonrojado "vamos no es necesario"_

_Midori con una expresión triste "ya veo no quise incomodarte discúlpame"_

_Robert con cara de haber metido la pata, sonríe "Midori me encantaría cenar contigo, te parece hoy en la noche"_

_Midori con una expresión radiante "Si hoy será perfecto" mete la mano a su cartera, con lápiz y papel anota su dirección "aquí te espero te parece a las 8:00 PM"_

_Robert con una sonrisa "muy bien, entonces estaré ahí a las 8:00" y con una sonrisa vio como Midori se alejaba sin percatarse que era vigilado por un par de ojos que lo miraban con un profundo odio._

_Un día nuevo amanecía en el Nekohanten Shampoo se encontraba perfectamente arreglada, y vestida con un traje chino de flores color rosa, había pasado una terrible noche en la cual su abuela le había, la había retado duramente por su comportamiento que no era digno de una amazona, mientras aseaba él restauran recordaba a Mousse, y sin darse cuenta una profunda tristeza inundo su rostro, mientras en la cocina una interesante receta era llevada a cabo._

_Cologne: "Con esta pócima Ranma caerá rendido ante Shampoo, jajaja el yerno no se escapara, pero me preocupa Shampoo creo que no me ha contado todo sobre él por que Mousse se fue del Restauran, será mejor que ha ella también le dé la pócima" y con esto siguió preparando su receta secreta._

_Durante el descanso Ranma y Akane buscaron a Ukio para almorzar la vieron muy deprimida durante las clases y decidieron animarla un poco._

_Ranma con una sonrisa "Uchan que té Pasa por que estas tan triste"_

_Akane con una sonrisa "Ukio dinos que té Pasa por que estas triste"_

_Ukio fingiendo una sonrisa "No me Pasa nada, tranquilos"_

_Ranma y Akane vieron que no era el momento para hablar asi que la invitaron a comer y se sentaron junto a un árbol._

_Ranma con cara de recién me doy cuenta "Uchan y donde dejaste a Ryoga"_

_Ukio confundida "Ryoga pero si se quedo en su casa anoche"_

_Akane: "No te equivocas creíamos que estaba contigo no se quedo en casa anoche"_

_Ranma: "Si apenas saliste el se levanto y eso que Akari le pidió que se quedara, pero le dijo que no y salió corriendo detrás de ti" y poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza "Seguro que salió corriendo y se perdio con su sentido de orientación seguro que ha estas alturas esta en Hiroshima"_

_Ukio se quedo impactada el no se había quedado se fue tras ella una alegre sonrisa surgió en su rostro que solo fue vista por Akane._

_Akane: "Ranma por favor tráenos unas bebidas"_

_Ranma fastidiado "Que y yo por que"_

_Akane con su mejor sonrisa y colocando la mano en la cara de su prometido "Vamos Ranma serias capaz de negarme una bebida"_

_Ranma completamente embobado "Yo... de que sabor lo quieren!" Y acto seguido salió disparado a traer las bebidas._

_Ukio sonriendo "vaya Akane tú si que lo traes en la palma de la mano"_

_Akane se puso roja pero al momento se controlo y con una picara sonrisa "Así que te gusta Ryoga he!"_

_Ukio se puso de un color rojo intenso "Pero que tonterías dices"_

_Akane: "Así entonces por que té alegro que no se quedara en casa anoche"_

_Ukio estaba muy roja "Yo no... sé de que hablas yo, yo"_

_Akane: "Así y por que te pusiste tan nerviosa"_

_Ukio estaba completamente acorralada en eso._

_Ranma cayendo de un salto "Aquí están las bebidas"_

_Akane sobresaltada "Vaya Ukio té salvo la campana por ahora"_

_Ranma: "La campana? y Uchan que tienes estas muy roja no tendrás fiebre"_

_Ukio respirando aliviada "no es nada sigamos comiendo" mientras interiormente se repetía las palabras de akane te gusta!._

_Mousse se encontraba en el patio del templo que estaba completamente lleno de nieve con una temperatura de –30 grados bajo cero, solo llevaba un taparrabos mientras el Monge lo veia en la entrada bien cubierto y abrigado._

_Mousse completamente azul del frio "Se..ns...ei, es...ta se..gu...ro qu...e es...to es... par...te del en...tre...na...mi...en...to"_

_Monge tomando un té caliente "claro muchacho, y ahora comienza hacer tus ejercicios, ha y no te preocupes por que en el fondo subterráneo del templo tengo un manantial de lava para que después entres en calor"_

_Mousse pensando "Rayos esta no fue una buena idea"_

_Las clases habían terminado, toda la escuela se encontraba en el campo de deportes, para el encuentro entre Ranma y el profesor García, se corrían apuestas y se cobraba entrada todo por cortesía de Nabiki producciones, Akari y Ana ya habían llegado y estaban junto Akane, Ukio estaba vendiendo sus Okonomiyakis aprovechando él publico reunido, esperando en un sitio cercano, en el otro lado se encontraba Hinako vestida de porrista y haciéndole porras a Robert con un traje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación._

_Robert y Ranma ya estaban en medio preparándose para el encuentro, cuando de repente apareció Happosai en medio de los dos._

_Ranma sorprendido "Maestro que hace aquí?"_

_Robert sin inmutarse "Quien es él?"_

_Happosai con un aura de batalla muy encendida "Como te atreves a intentar quitarme a Midori ella es mía!"_

_Ranma: "Midori otra vez con esas tonterías maestro"_

_Robert: "No se quien eres pero me parece anciano que no sabes contra quien te enfrentas"_

_Happosai sacando un enorme bomba Happosai "Toma el truco más importante del maestro happosai!"_

_Y lo lanza contra Robert que no se mueve._

_Ranma saltando "Corra profesor es una bomba" pero es muy tarde una tremenda explosión se lleva a cabo en donde estaba Robert._

_Happosai ríe como un descosido y con una sonrisa demente "Yo sabía que lo destruiría"_

_Todos están horrorizados por el ataque a traición que sufrió el profesor, Hinako se desmaya volviendo a su forma de niña, Nabiki siente como si el corazón se le hubiera detenido._

_Ranma molesto "Pero que ha hecho maestro"_

_Happosai feliz "Jajaja soy el mejor" de pronto a su espalda suena una voz conocida._

_Robert ileso "Así que usando bombas y se hace llamar maestro en artes marciales"_

_Happosai completamente sorprendido "pe...ro como sobreviviste si puse una carga mortal"_

_Robert sonriendo "Eres un tonto, esa mísera cantidad de energía no podría hacerme daño, pero por ahora estas interrumpiendo una pelea asi que adiós" y sin dar tiempo a más le dio un tremendo golpe cargado de Ki lanzándolo por los aires._

_Ranma pensando "(pero quien es este sujeto esa bomba no le hizo nada de que esta hecho)"_

_Nabiki soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras veía casi hipnotizada a Robert, todos estaban sorprendidos nadie se imagino que el profesor fuera tan fuerte, Akane se asusto se asusto un poco._

_Robert: "Listo Ranma"_

_Ranma: "Empecemos"_

_Cologne termino de preparar su pócima para Ranma y Shampoo._

_Cologne muy feliz "Eureka al fin lo logre, solo falta que esta pócima tome contacto con la piel de Ranma y Shampoo al mismo tiempo se enamoraran perdidamente el uno del otro y es irreversible pero debido a los extraños ingredientes que tienen, solo hay para un intento, además apenas este en contacto con el aire se desvanecerá en una hora, asi que apenas regrese mi querida nieta de las entregas iremos a buscar a mi querido yerno jajaja" afuera del restauran un anciano sonreía divertido._

_Anciano: "No Cologne no puedo dejarte intervenir en la vida de estos chicos por más tiempo" y mira al cielo un objeto cae a una velocidad tremenda hacia el Nekohanten._

_En eso un estruendo suena sobre cologne, antes de que pueda hacer algo atraviesa el techo y le cae encima, dejándola inconsciente._

_Ranma y Robert están a punto de empezar la pelea se miran como estudiándose, de pronto Ranma ataca con una serie de patadas y golpes a gran velocidad, Robert las esquiva fácilmente, en un rápido movimiento se aleja a gran velocidad, regresa con un rápido contraataqué de patadas, a una gran velocidad, Ranma la esquiva sin mucha dificultad, ambos se separan sonrientes disfrutan la pelea, de pronto Ranma se lanza contra Robert y antes de tocarlo grita "Truco de las castañas" y una andanada de golpes a una increíble velocidad son lanzadas contra Robert este con dificultad logra esquivar la mayoría, pero es alcanzado._

_Ranma salta hacia atrás "(Increíble lo ataque con el truco de las castañas y apenas lo toque 5 veces"_

_Robert: "Increíble no pense que pudiera hacer una técnica de ese tipo este combate será interesante"_

_Es el turno de Robert que lanza una patada en el aire contra Ranma quien esquiva la primera pero en un segundo Robert sin caer al suelo gira sobre sí mismo varias veces conectando 3 patadas mas, sorprendiendo Ranma quien es tocado pero se levanta automáticamente._

_Ranma: "Es bueno nunca pense pudiera moverse tanto en el aire"_

_Robert: "Vaya no le hice nada es muy resistente"_

_En las tribunas todos estaban sorprendidos, Ana nunca había visto una pelea de ese tipo._

_Ana: "Y Ryoga se enfrento a Ranma, dios que suerte tuvo de no salir lastimado"_

_Akari: "No te confundas Ryoga es casi tan fuerte y veloz como Ranma"_

_Ana gira su cabeza solo para ver como Akane asiente dándole la razón a Akari, e interiormente sonreí si ella sabía que Joe era muy especial._

_Ukio se encontraba junto a Nabiki._

_Ukio muy sorprendida "El profesor si que es fuerte"_

_Nabiki ruborizada "Y muy Guapo"_

_Ukio: "Que dijiste Nabiki no te escuche"_

_Nabiki con una gota sobre la cabeza "Nada no te preocupes sigamos viendo"_

_Ranma frente a Robert "Bien profesor veamos si puede con esto" y acto seguido junto sus manos hacia delante y comenzó a formarse una esfera de energía azul, por su parte Robert sabiendo que venía preparaba su contraataqué también y juntando las manos hacia un costado comenzó a formar una esfera de energía blanca._

_Ranma: "Mokuo Takabisha" y lanzo la esfera azul._

_Robert: "Ko Huo Ken" y una esfera blanca salió hacia su encuentro de su igual, una explosión tremenda se llevo a cabo._

_Akane con la boca abierta "Él puede hacer ataques de energía, Ranma por favor cuídate"_

_Ranma sorprendido "El puede hacer ataques de energía, vaya es una caja de sorpresas, pero estoy seguro que no lucha al 100, bien yo tampoco voy a usar el Umisenken" y se lanzo con una gran velocidad hacia Robert con una combinación de golpes, en el ultimo minuto salto por encima de él para caer con una patada directa, de pronto Robert sonríe y antes de que Ranma conecte el golpe el lanza un golpe hacia arriba girando creando un halo de energía._

_Robert: "Sho Ryu Ken" el golpe da de lleno en Ranma lanzándolo a varios metros._

_Ranma levantándose con dificultad "Vaya no pense que pudiera atacar así veamos como se las arregla de otra manera" y con una sonrisa con la mano reta a Robert a que lo ataque._

_Robert con una sonrisa "Vaya no pense que sé levantaría, es muy fuerte y atrevido sigamos"_

_Akane esta preocupada pero confía en Ranma, además este no es un combate a muerte ni nada por el estilo eso espera._

_Ana esta sorprendida no puede imaginarse a Ryoga como un luchador capaz de hacer o resistir esos ataques._

_Robert ataca a Ranma que esquiva todos los golpes con perfecta sincronía._

_Ukio: "Va hacer la técnica que le enseño la anciana Cologne"_

_Nabiki: "Que va hacer..."_

_Ranma termina su espiral y grita "Sho Ryu Ten Ha" y un tremendo Remolino se forma lanzando a Robert por los aires, Ranma sonríe esta un poco cansado y maltrecho pero "Ja no se esperaba esto he ganado"_

_Robert atrapado en el remolino "Rayos no pense que pudiera hacer algo así, pero no esta dicha la ultima palabra" y dejándose llevar por el aire se preparo concentro su energía aumentándola rápidamente, y en el momento justo concentro su poder delante de él al estar encima de Ranma "Houshioukuken" y una esfera de un 1:90mt de Diámetro salió disparada al centro del remolino, Ranma solo vio venir la esfera y una tremenda explosión se llevo a cabo._

_Al disiparse el humo el remolino ya no estaba, Robert con las ropas desgarradas y herido caminaba con Ranma en sus brazos que estaba inconsciente._

_Akane salió disparada con el corazón en la mano para ver como estaba Ranma el resto los siguió._

_Akane muy preocupada "Ranma estas bien, Ranma contéstame"_

_Robert con una sonrisa "Cálmate el solo esta desmayado esta bien no te preocupes"_

_Ana y Akari soltaron un suspiro de alivio, Nabiki se acerco temerosa Robert "Estas bien"_

_Robert un poco confundido le dio una tierna sonrisa "Estoy bien no te preocupes"_

_Nabiki sonrojada "será mejor ir donde el Dr. Tofu"_

_Ranma despertando "Si apoyo la idea"_

_Akane muy molesta "Tonto me hiciste preocuparme"_

_Ranma sonriéndole a Akane "Lo siento Amor, no fue mi intención"_

_Akane muy sonrojada "Como me llamaste?"_

_Ranma también sonrojado "Amor"_

_Nabiki: "Por dios déjense de cursilerías y mejor vamonos a ver al Doctor"_

_Todos rieron y se pusieron en marcha._

_Mousse se encontraba atado de pies y manos sobre un lago de lava subterráneo_

_Mousse histérico "Sensei esta seguro que este es el entrenamiento"_

_Monge con una gran sonrisa y tomando una limonada fría "Por supuesto asi lo dice mi libro y al momento lo saca para mostrárselo"_

_Mousse utilizando su mejorada vista "Pero si ese es un libro de cocina para hacer barbacoas"_

_Monge con una gota sobre la cabeza "Upss creo que me equivoque, bueno no importa quédate ahí regreso voy por el verdadero libro"_

_Mousse con los ojos llorosos "Dios donde he venido a caer"_

_Una extraña caravana se dirigía al consultorio del Dr. Tofu, tres chicas conversaban animadamente una encima de un toro y la otra encima de un cerdo gigante y al costado una hermosa chica con una gran espátula en la espalda, mas atrás Ranma caminaba ayudado por su novia quienes disfrutaban el momento de estar muy juntos, mas atrás Robert y Nabiki conversaban de muchas cosas._

_Robert sorprendido "Una maldición de Jusenkio por la cual Ranma al agua fría se vuelve mujer"_

_Nabiki sonriente "Y eso no es nada si te contara, las veces que han raptado Akane, la han querido casar y Ranma la ha rescatado es un cuento de nunca acabar"_

_Robert: "A vaya y a ti cuantas veces te han raptado"_

_Nabiki con los ojos muy abiertos "Que a mí nunca me han raptado"_

_Robert con cara de extrañado "Que raro confieso que tu hermana es muy bonita pero comparada contigo, pierde tú eres hermosa por que nadie te habrá querido raptar que raro"_

_Nabiki se paro en seco sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo miro a Robert e iba a replicarle cuando se dio cuenta que no se estaba burlando es mas seguía su camino y sin querer un pensamiento cruzo su mente "El piensa que soy hermosa" y una gran sonrisa ilumino su cara se apresuro a alcanzar a Robert y siguieron su camino._

_Llegaron rápido al entrar se encontraron con el Doctor._

_Tofu: "Buenos tardes vaya pero si son Akane y Ranma, Nabiki, Akari otra vez por aquí que ha pasado"_

_Todos a la vez "Buenas Tardes"_

_Nabiki: "le traemos unos heridos Dr."_

_Tofu sonriendo "Ya veo pero si es Ranma pero que te paso, una pelea y seguro usted Sr. Fue el contrincante"_

_Robert: "Disculpe mi falta de educación, soy Robert García profesor de Ranma y si yo soy la otra parte de la pelea"_

_Tofu: "Por lo que veo, están mejor Ryoga y Ryu"_

_Ukio muy preocupada "Ryoga esta aquí, que le paso doctor"._

_Las horas han pasado y Shampoo regresa agotada al Nekohanten, lo encuentra abierto pero no hay nadie, se dirige a la cocina, abre la puerta cuando de repente..._

_Shampoo: "Abuela estar aquí, por que ya termine las entregas y HAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG!"_

_Ana, Akari y Ukio se encuentran en la clínica pidieron permiso para cuidar a los heridos, pero extrañamente Akari atiende Ryu mientras, las otras dos chicas atienden a Ryoga._

_Akari mira el lastimado cuerpo de Ryu y una profunda preocupación e ira se apoderan de su cuerpo, quien se atrevió ha hacerle eso, y sin darse cuenta se pregunta por que se siente así cuando lo ve y tan nerviosa la ultima vez no fue asi, se dice "Que me esta pasando"_

_Ukio mira a Ryoga inconsciente preocupada se pregunta quien pudo ser capaz de dejar a uno de los mejores artistas marciales que conoce en ese estado, y se dedica a mirarlo su rostro esta calmado y sereno no tiene puesta su banda sé perdio en la pelea se ve terriblemente guapo, y sin darse cuenta comienza acercar su rostro al de él siente su aliento y como si una fuerza invisible la obligara acerca sus labios a los de Ryoga de pronto el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la sobresalta, rápidamente se separa esta muy roja._

_Ana con una bandeja "ya traje la comida Ukio espero te agrade"_

_Ukio nerviosa "Sí seguro"_

_Ana: "Té Pasa algo, estas muy roja"_

_Ukio mirando a otro lado "No me Pasa nada son imaginaciones tuyas vamos a comer algo" mientras se acerca a la bandeja se pregunta que estuvo a punto de hacer._

_Nabiki y Robert caminan por un parque_

_Nabiki: "Gracias por acompañarme no debiste molestarte"_

_Robert con una sonrisa "No es ninguna molestia, además queda de camino a mi casa"_

_Nabiki sonriendo sarcásticamente "Vaya que suerte que la casa de mi amiga quede cerca de tu casa"_

_Robert: "Insinúas que te acompaño por que me gustas?"_

_Nabiki con una sonrisa de Triunfo "Vaya yo no dije que te gustara"_

_Robert sonriendo "Pero que otra cosa se puede suponer!"_

_En eso llegan a la casa donde Nabiki se debe quedar "Bueno Sr. García muchas gracias por la compañía"_

_Robert sonriendo "Por favor no me llames así, si quieres puedes llamarme Robert"_

_Nabiki: "Bien Robert entonces puedes llamarme Nabiki"_

_Ambos extienden sus manos y la estrechan en señal de amistad en eso suena la campana de una iglesia señalando las 7:00pm._

_Robert mirando su reloj "Rayos es tarde y tengo un compromiso me tengo que ir" y en un rápido movimiento acerco su rostro a Nabiki y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo._

_Atrás de el quedo Nabiki completamente roja y con el corazón acelerado "El me beso"_

_Robert: "Pero que hice bueno solo fue un beso amistoso" y siguió corriendo_

_En el dojo Tendo en la habitación de Akane, se encontraba esta con Ranma_

_Ranma: "Auch eso dolió Akane"_

_Akane molesta "Pues me da gusto como se te ocurre pelearte asi pudiste salir mal librado"_

_Ranma con una sonrisa "Cálmate no paso nada"_

_Akane muy molesta "Nada a estas heridas les dices nada!" Y muy molesta volteo la cara._

_Ranma: "(Rayos ya metí las cuatro ahora como lo arreglo a ya se)" con una sonrisa muy cariñosa levanto la barbilla de Akane y lo obligo a mirarlo._

_Akane muy enfadada "Pero que quie..umf" y no pudo terminar la frase por que sus labios ya estaban siendo ocupados por otros y con una gran pasión correspondió el beso._

_Ranma separándose muy rojo "Me perdonas"_

_Akane con un picara sonrisa y tomando con sus manos el rostro de Ranma "Quizás dentro de un rato" y acto seguido lo beso._

_Ryoga se despierta muy adolorido al girar su cabeza ve un largo cabello castaño oscuro esta sobre su cama es de mañana, trata de poner en orden sus ideas y con mucho cuidado toca el cabello ante el contacto se gira el rostro._

_Ryoga: "(Ukio pero que hace aquí, donde estoy, Auch me duele todo el cuerpo que paso)" en eso un movimiento llamo su atención y miro hacia su regazo Ukio se movió lentamente "(Dios si parece un ángel cuando duerme es hermosa, tan bella y delicada como una flor)" y sin darse cuenta comenzó acariciar el sedoso cabello su sonrisa se amplio al ver a su ángel dormido un momento su ángel pero que pensamientos cruzaban su mente, cuando se percato que unos bellos ojos color azul lo miraban con cariño._

_Ukio comenzó a despertarse sentía una gran paz e incluso seguridad como si alguien la protegiera en eso abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos ojos castaños que la miraban con mucha ternura._

_Ryoga: "Hola Uki-Chan"_

_Ukio: "Ryo-kun, es...tas despierto, es maravilloso" y se lanzo a los brazos de Ryoga dándole un fuerte abrazo que por las heridas casi lo deja inconsciente._

_Ryoga con una cara de dolor "Uki... Uki-Chan me estas ahogando"_

_Ukio muy avergonzada "Lo siento no quise yo..."_

_Ryoga muy sonrojado "No te preocupes si no fuera por mis heridas, yo también lo hubiera hecho"_

_Ukio: "Es verdad lo que dices"_

_Ryoga solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedo hechizado viendo esos bellos ojos azules, Ukio también cayo en el hechizo y sin darse cuenta el tiempo se detuvo sus corazones latían apresuradamente, sus miradas decían nada y todo, sin darse cuenta se acercaban sus caras cuando._

_Robert y Ranma: "buenos días, hemos venido antes de ir a la escuela " encontrando a los dos jóvenes separados muy sonrojados._

_Robert: "Creo que interrumpimos algo Ranma"_

_Ranma con una cara de no se nada "Así?"_

_Ukio levantándose apresuradamente "Creo que voy a traer algo de comer Ryoga hasta luego" y salió corriendo._

_Robert: "Jajaja vaya si que interrumpimos algo"_

_Ranma sin hacer caso "Ryoga que paso, dime quien te hizo esto"_

_Ryoga mas calmado "Un mounstro, y quería que te diera un mensaje Robert que volverá por ti en 6 meses"_

_Ranma: "Un mounstro"_

_Robert completamente serio "Te dijo su nombre"_

_Ryoga: "No lo hizo pero, era una persona y en un momento se volvió un mounstro de color plateado"_

_Robert con temor en los ojos "Rutgal"_

_Ranma: "Conoces a ese sujeto"_

_Robert: "Si es un gran luchador que por medio de la manipulación genética trato de convertirse en el mejor luchador del mundo hace un par de años lo enfrente con unos amigos y logramos vencerlo pense que para siempre me equivoque"_

_Ryoga muy preocupado "y ahora volverá por ti "_

_Robert mirando con tristeza a Ryoga "Y también por ti ya que te ataco, al volver acabara lo que empezó"_

_Ryoga palideció_

_Ranma: "Rayos no hay nada que se pueda hacer"_

_Robert: "Si hay algo"_

_Han pasado unas horas Robert y Ranma han regresado al colegio, Nabiki se encuentra caminando por el patio ya que su profesor falto a la 2da Hora, pensaba en un extraño pedido que había recibido de unas amigas que deseaban una filmación del profesor García con la menor cantidad de ropa posible, por un lado ella también quería ver eso pero por alguna extraña razón no deseaba que otra persona sobre todo mujeres lo vieran, pero dejando de lado sus pensamientos se dijo "Negocios son negocios". En eso..._

_Anciano: "Buenos días señorita que hace por acá?"_

_Nabiki: "Que quien es usted?"_

_Anciano con una sonrisa "Soy el jardinero"_

_Nabiki: "Que raro creía que el jardinero era otro, en fin no es mi problema"_

_Anciano: "Señorita me puede hacer un favor"_

_Nabiki: "Sí cual?"_

_Anciano: "Llévele estas flores al profesor García me las pidió"_

_Nabiki molesta "No sé dónde ubicarlo"_

_Anciano: "Eso es fácil todos los días a la hora del almuerzo, él entrena en el gimnasio, a puertas cerradas"_

_Nabiki creando un plan "Lo siento no voy por ahí pero veré que él venga a buscar sus flores"_

_Anciano encogiéndose de hombros "esta bien hasta luego"_

_Nabiki sacando una cámara que llevaba se dirigió a toda velocidad al gimnasio"_

_Ranma estaba en el dojo con una mochila de entrenamiento a punto de salir._

_Ranma muy triste "Volveré pronto Mama, por favor cuida de Akane"_

_Kasumi: "No te preocupes Ranma ve tranquilo"_

_Nodoka: "Paciencia Hijo cuando vuelvas todo se arreglara"_

_Nabiki: "Tranquilo Ranma te prometo que yo solucionare este lío"_

_Ranma con una sonrisa fingida se despidió de todos y salió de un salto_

_Atrás de una ventana Akane llorando veía alejarse a su ex-prometido._

_Ranma se encontró con Ryoga y Robert._

_Robert: "Ya estas listo"_

_Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza_

_Ryoga: "vamos no te preocupes volveremos en un mes y veras como todo se solucionara"_

_Ranma sonrío agradecido y mientras se ponía en marcha recordó lo que había pasado ese día_

_Flash Back_

_Era la hora del descanso Ranma estaba en el gimnasio._

_Ranma: "Que raro que Akane me haya citado en el Gimnasio para hablar"_

_En eso una risa conocida se escucha "Jojojojojo Ranma mi amor"_

_Ranma: "Que Kodachi que haces acá"_

_Kodachi lanzándole una bomba de gas "Vine por ti mi amor"_

_Ranma cae inconsciente._

_Akane esta a punto de entrar al gimnasio "Que raro que Ranma me haya citado a esta hora aquí" al entrar se puso a buscar de pronto quedo petrificada Kodachi y Ranma estaban desnudos en el suelo y esta lo besaba apasionadamente, el shock fue terrible salió corriendo apresuradamente sin dar tiempo nada._

_Robert vio salir a Akane llorando del Gimnasio se extraño y entro se quedo helado al ver el cuadro pero se dio cuenta que Ranma estaba con los ojos abiertos pero no se movía su mirada era de angustia y decidió intervenir_

_Kodachi al verlo se cubrió rápidamente._

_Kodachi: "Quien es usted"_

_Robert mirando a Ranma "Que le has hecho a Ranma?"_

_Kodachi con una sonrisa de loca "Nada que el no quisiera" y tomando otra bomba se la tiro a Robert pero este fue más rápido y se la regreso explotando en su Rostro quedando como una estatua._

_Robert cubriendo a Ranma con su ropa "Este muchacho esta narcotizado me lo llevare para que se recupere"_

_Y cargando a Ranma se lo llevo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Continuara_

_Gracias por esperar sé que el final me quedo algo flojo pero espero mejorar en el siguiente capitulo_

_Saludos a toda la lista como siempre este capitulo se lo dedico a Ori-chan. Danae, Leaf y Iory espero seguir pronto saludos_

_Carlos_

_Ya saben comentarios Capitulo "Entrenamientos y Revelaciones"_

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	2. Chapter 2

_Era casi el mediodía Akari colocaba un paño de agua fría sobre la frente de Ryu, lo había cuidado por las ultimas horas, su mente era un gran lío de confusiones, mientras mojaba el paño miraba el rostro tranquilo del joven libre de esa fría y dura expresión que tenía la ultima vez que lo vio y casi inconscientemente su mano se poso en la mejilla del joven al hacerlo una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo y una pregunta se formo en su mente "¿Por qué?"._

_**7° CAPITULO**_

_** "ENTRENAMIENTOS Y REVELACIONES"**_

_En un salón privado del aeropuerto de Tokio se observan tres personas que esperan el aviso de un vuelo privado, el silencio reina en la sala ninguno habla solo piensan en lo que dejan y lo que esta por venir, el dolor se observa en el rostro de uno, no puede creer que en menos de 24 horas todo su mundo se colapsara una lagrima intenta salir pero su orgullo se lo impide, frente a él su mejor amigo siente el dolor y entiende perfectamente lo que le Pasa quizás en otro momento lo retaría a un combate, pero hoy no._

_Robert mira con tristeza a sus nuevos amigos a pesar de sus cortos años han sufrido bastante quizás más que él, desearía no haberlos involucrado en este problema pero ya era tarde, suspiro agradecido el haberlo encontrado ahora sus esperanzas para resolverlo todo habían aumentado._

_Akane seguía encerrada en su habitación, lloraba desconsoladamente se había negado a salir y comer algo por más suplica de sus hermanas y la madre de Ranma, solo deseaba que el dolor desapareciera, solo quería dejar de sentir pero eso era imposible y ella lo sabía, lentamente comenzó a recordar los eventos del día anterior_

_Flashback_

_El sol se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, con mucho desgano abrió los ojos y se los tallo con las manos, se preguntaba "como llegue aquí?" De pronto al girarse vio junto a la foto que estaba en su escritorio un sobre, con mucho trabajo se levanto de la cama su cuerpo le dolía un poco por los trajines del día anterior, mientras se acercaba al sobre se percato que la persona que debía haberla llevado a su cuarto y arropado era Ranma, un gran rubor cubrió su rostro mientras recordaba los apasionados besos de la noche anterior, al tomar el sobre leyó: "Akane voy a ver como esta Ryoga te veo en la escuela, te dejo el desayuno listo en la mesa, Ranma", una mezcla de desilusión y confusión apareció en su rostro, ella necesitaba hablar con él y este se iba a ver como estaba Ryoga pero por que, Un poco triste se baño y cambio para irse a la escuela, mientras caminaba recordaba los apasionados besos y caricias que compartieron la noche anterior, las palabras de amor que se prodigaban el uno al otro y que contrastaban con la fría carta que le había dejado, que estaba pasando ella sabía que él la amaba ya se lo había demostrado o era solo una mentira un frío escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal el miedo comenzó a ocupar su corazón, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos mientras corría a la escuela tratando de ocupar su mente en otra cosa ya tendría oportunidad de conversar y aclarar las cosas._

_En las primeras horas Ranma no había llegado, sus miedos aumentaron de una manera tremenda para la tercera hora la profesora Hinako no se había presentado a clases y salió al patio afuera una compañera le entrego un sobre "Querida Akane por favor encuéntrame en el gimnasio a la hora de descanso te espero con ansias Ranma", un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, pero el temor no se separo de su corazón inconscientemente se encontró contando los minutos para ver a Ranma y aclararlo todo con él._

_Estaba muy nerviosa pero feliz por ver a Ranma ya era la hora del descanso fue directamente al gimnasio para encontrarse a Ranma con Kodachi._

_Fin del Flashback_

_Sus lagrimas salieron con más fuerzas cuando recordó el suceso, con mucha rabia destrozo su lampara contra el suelo, sin darse cuenta cayo de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el piso de sus labios salieron frases que jamas creyó pronunciar "Es un maldito solo se burlo de mí, te odio Ranma Saotome te odio"._

_Afuera de la habitación Nabiki escuchaba todo junto a la puerta, sentía mucho el dolor de su hermana pero sabía que estaba equivocada, Ranma la amaba pero no bastaría su palabra esta vez debía demostrar la inocencia de su futuro cuñado, si no hubiera sido por Robert quizás ella también estaría contra Ranma_

_Flashback_

_Robert llevaba en brazos a Ranma cubierto por sus ropas a toda velocidad a la enfermería, iba tan rápido que no se percato que al doblar una esquina había alguien con quien choco._

_Nabiki levantándose "Auch pero que imbécil, por que no té fijas por donde vas"_

_Robert levantándose también "Lo siento mucho, pero es que tengo un herido"_

_Nabiki muy preocupada "Robert, pero que té Pasa estas bien?"_

_Robert sorprendido "Nabiki, no yo estoy bien es Ranma y donde esta?" Al ver a un costado junto a un charco se encontraba una hermosa chica pelirroja desnuda con ropas a su costado._

_Robert con la boca abierta "Pero quien?"_

_Nabiki corriendo hacia "Ranma estas bien, que tienes?"_

_Robert acordándose de la conversación del día anterior "esa chica es Ranma?"_

_Nabiki un poco molesta "Si y deja de mirar y ven a ayudarme"_

_Robert se acerco y con mucho rubor ayudo a Nabiki a vestir a Ranma y lo llevaron a la enfermería, mientras una enfermera veía a Ranma, Robert le contó todo lo que había visto a Nabiki._

_Robert: "Asi paso y luego te encontré o más bien dicho te atropellé por favor discúlpame otra vez Nabiki"_

_Nabiki con una amplia sonrisa "No te preocupes, pero este si es un problema seguro que fue Kodachi la hija del director"_

_Robert: "Esa loca es la hija del Director, vaya espero que Akane lo entienda"_

_Nabiki lanzando un suspiro "No conoces a mi hermana puede ser muy terca y tozuda cuando quiere, o esta enfadada, pero nada que en unos días no se solucione"_

_Robert con una cara muy seria "No tenemos unos días mañana Ranma, Ryoga y Yo nos vamos de viaje"_

_Nabiki con una mirada de angustia en sus ojos "Se van pero por que?"_

_Robert con una voz muy seria "Nabiki no sé por que te cuento esto pero, desde que te conocí a pesar de lo antipática que me caíste al principio"_

_Nabiki molesta "Oye un momento que..." pero unos dedos se posaron en sus labios para callarla lo cual produjo un intenso rubor en sus mejillas._

_Robert con una sonrisa sincera "Déjame continuar por favor, me inspiras mucha confianza no sé pero creo que eres muy especial"_

_Nabiki: "(Él piensa que soy especial)"_

_Robert cambiando su expresión a una mas dura "Hace unos años hubo un gran torneo para ver a los mejores luchadores de artes marciales del mundo se organizo por equipos de tres personas, y se realizaron en diversas partes del mundo, hubieron batallas muy fuertes y sangrientas, pero el que lo organizaba era un loco multimillonario que estaba obsesionado por ser el mejor del mundo, era un asesino cruel y despiadado, experimento en él con alteraciones de ADN, para volverse más fuerte, tuvo éxito pero se transformo en un mounstro muy poderoso, casi tiene éxito en eliminar a todos los luchadores"_

_Nabiki con el rostro serio "Tu peleaste ahí"_

_Robert con un gran coraje "Si yo era mas joven y me parecía mucho a Ranma era impulsivo y trataba de demostrar que era el mejor, todo lo que quería era ser él mas fuerte para presumirlo, pero en esas batallas me encontré con hombres muy fuertes y ese mounstro llamado Rutgal, mato a muchos antes de que pudiéramos vencerlo" al recordar unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, de pronto se sobresalto al sentir una cálida y fina mano en la suya y otra en su rostro._

_Nabiki con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa sincera "Tranquilo lo que paso no pudiste controlarlo no fue tu culpa"_

_Robert bajo la vista y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos marrones, un poco más tranquilo, le devolvió la sonrisa a Nabiki y tomando su mano le dio un tierno beso que hizo sobresaltar a Nabiki, un poco nervioso "Gracias será mejor ver como esta Ranma", a lo que Nabiki solo asintió._

_Fin del Flashback_

_Con un gran rubor toco la mano que Robert le besara y su corazón comenzó a correr, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "Y pensar que lo iba a filmar para que otras chicas lo vieran como entrenaba en el gim..." y una luz ilumino su mente sin decir nada bajo corriendo las escaleras a toda velocidad y se fue a la calle con una sonrisa de esperanza._

_En Nepal se observa a un joven de cabellos largos y negros entrenar duramente en la fría nieve lleva atado a cada extremidad un peso de 100Kg. Casi no puede moverse pero si intenta detenerse es acicalado por dardos que le lanza un anciano monje._

_Monge gritando "Vamos muchacho no me digas que es todo lo que puedes hacer"_

_Mousse con frío y agotado "Estoy muy cansado, es muy difícil moverme con 400Kg."_

_Monge sonriendo "Vamos esa es una mentira, acaso crees que no vi todo lo que llevas en tus ropas y aun así puedes saltar y luchar ese es peso"_

_Mousse: "Sí eso pesa pero aparte me ha puesto 400Kg. Más"_

_Monge: "No te quejes pareces una niña pequeña, además fuiste tú el que quiso buscar la cura yo solo te ayudo ahora que si quieres abandonar!"_

_Mousse siente el golpe en su orgullo solo han pasado dos días y ya quiere abandonar, con razón Shampoo nunca lo respeto, no el ya no va hacer el mismo perdedor de antes eso va a cambiar ahora y para siempre con una voz cansada pero firme "Sigamos esto recién comienza!"_

_Monge con una mirada triste "Si muchacho esto recién comienza, pero no sabes dónde terminara"_

_Un nuevo día en el Nekohanten, Shampoo se levanta se ve muy mal, ha tenido pesadillas que no la han dejado dormir el solo recordar lo que vio el día anterior, hace que la piel se le erice al bajar se encuentra un cuadro que jamás creyó ver en toda su vida._

_Cologne con una gran sonrisa "Buenos días querida nieta, nos acompañas"_

_Shampoo con un gesto de incredulidad "Abuela que Pasa aquí, como pudiste, no lo entiendo"_

_Cologne con una sonrisa "Bueno nieta querida creo que ayer cuando hacia la pocima alguien me cayo encima y al parecer la pocima nos baño por lo cual supongo que me enamore perdidamente de él"_

_Shampoo con un gesto de asco "Pero tenían que tener sexo en la cocina"_

_Happosai con una mirada perdida de enamorado toma el rostro de cologne y la besa con mucho amor "Vamos Shampoo eso es algo que no te concierne además lo disfrutamos no es así caramelito"_

_Cologne ruborizada "Hay Happy como eres, además me avergüenzas que dirá la niña ayer nos vio desnudos, hay que ser más recatados"_

_Happosai con una sonrisa libidinosa "Vamos amor que nos importa que nos vean además capaz aprende algo, ven aquí quiero probarte con mermelada"_

_Cologne: "No Happy detente, no delante de Shampoo, vamos cálmate ohhh happppyyyy!"_

_Shampoo salió disparada rumbo a la cocina "Oh Kamisama que estoy pagando" y al voltear hacia el comedor "Creo que me voy a meter de Monja, pero primero voy a vomitar"_

_En el consultorio del Dr. Tofú un joven despierta después de varios días inconsciente_

_Ryu tomándose la cabeza "Rayos donde estoy, que paso" una voz le contesta._

_Tofú con una sonrisa "Buenos días Ryu como estas, te sientes mejor"_

_Ryu un poco mareado "Dr. Tofú es usted?"_

_Tofú: "Si Ryu soy yo estas en mi clínica te encontré hace dos días en el centro de un cráter inconsciente"_

_Ryu recordando "Caminaba por la calle cuando me encontré a Ryoga y alguien nos ataco" al recordar esa parte se tenso y por primera vez en su vida admitió para sí mismo que tenía miedo "Un mounstro nos ataco"_

_Tofú: "Cálmate ya lo sabemos Ryoga nos lo contó"_

_Ryu sorprendido "Ryoga salió librado del ataque?"_

_Tofú negando con la cabeza "No pero se recupero temprano en la mañana, y al hacerlo nos lo contó"_

_Ryu: "ya entiendo me gustaría hablar con él, podría ir a verlo o venir?"_

_Tofú con una sonrisa "Lo siento Ryu, el ya se fue, me parece que en un viaje de entrenamiento con Ranma y su profesor Robert"_

_Ryu al escuchar esto cambio su expresión un gesto de furia se dibujo en su rostro "QUE SE FUE A ENTRENAR Y CON QUIEN?" Trato de levantarse pero un dolor fuerte en su pierna lo hizo caer en la cama._

_Tofú: "Cálmate Ryu tienes una pierna rota tardaras por lo menos unos meses en estar de pie, otra vez"_

_Ryu: "Meses pero no puede ser antes tengo que entrenar para enfrentar a ese monstruo"_

_Tofú moviendo la cabeza "Lo siento Ryu pero no hay nada que pueda hacer esto tardara, así que si te cuidas y sigues mis instrucciones pasara más rápido"_

_En eso una delicada figura entra en la habitación llevando una bandeja con vendas y medicinas._

_Akari con una sonrisa "Dr. Tofú aquí traigo lo que me pidió para Ryu y..."_

_Ryu sorprendido "Akari!"_

_Akari sorprendida por la voz se gira a la cama y se encuentra con unos ojos negros y de pronto sin que pueda controlarse se lanza contra la cama abrazando a "Ryu despertaste estas bien, que felicidad"_

_Ryu muy confundido se queda en un primer momento paralizado pero después tímidamente regresa el abrazo sintiendo como su frío corazón se resquebraja ante algo nuevo y cálido que nace en él._

_Tofú alegre ante la escena "Vaya pero si hacen una hermosa pareja"_

_Akari y Ryu al escuchar las palabras se separan completamente rojos y avergonzados._

_Akari muy apenada "Pero Dr. Tofú que cosas dice"_

_Tofú riendo "Era una broma chicos no quise avergonzarlos, en fin vamos a cambiar el yeso de la pierna me ayudas Akari?"_

_Akari con una sonrisa "Si Dr. la enfermera Unryuu a sus ordenes"_

_Tofú: "Búscame una sierra para cortar yeso Akari esta en mi consultorio encima del escritorio por favor"_

_Akari saliendo como una flecha "Enseguida Dr."_

_Tofú: "Así me gusta podrías llegar a ser una buena enfermera no crees Ryu?"_

_Ryu aun recordando el abrazo que le dio Akari "Yo no sabría decirle Dr."_

_Tofú sin mirar a Ryu "Claro tu estuviste inconsciente, pero déjame decirte que desde que se entero que estabas herido en la clínica desde ayer se dedico a cuidarte exclusivamente no se ha separado de ti hasta que la mande buscarte esas medicinas, te ha cuidado con esmero, me parece que no ha dormido"_

_Ryu esta completamente sorprendido no puede creer que ese ángel lo haya cuidado todo el tiempo a el en eso se acuerda y pregunta "Dr. y... A Ryoga?"_

_Tofú esbozando una sonrisa pero sin mirar a Ryu "Que raro ahora que lo mencionas no la he visto que haya ido a visitarlo en fin que raro no crees?"_

_Ryu no contesta en su mente resuenan las palabras del Dr. una y otra vez y pensando "Me cuido a mí y no a él"._

_Ryoga se acerca a Ranma y le toma el hombro en gesto de amistad, Ranma sonríe débilmente y agradece el gesto de su amigo mientras recuerda lo que paso el día anterior._

_Flashback_

_Ranma esta terminando el desayuno para Akane se siente muy feliz y a la vez esta nervioso, recuerda la pasión desbordada que tuvo anoche con Akane y se ruborizo, en eso suena el teléfono y contesta._

_Ranma: "Aló residencia Tendo"_

_Robert: "Hola Ranma buenos días estas bien"_

_Ranma: "Profesor Robert, si estoy bien gracias por llamar"_

_Robert: "Bueno no solo te llamaba para saber como estabas podríamos vernos en el consultorio del Dr. Tofú antes de la escuela es importante por favor"_

_Ranma duda un momento desea quedarse y conversar con Akane pero algo en la voz del profesor despierta su sentido de peligro "Bien profesor salgo para haya ahora mismo" y cuelga el teléfono mientras prepara una nota simple y sale saltando rumbo al consultorio"_

_Fin del Flashback_

_Ryoga observa a Ranma sumido en su pensamiento y de pronto recuerda lo que paso ayer._

_Robert: "Puede haber una manera, pero es muy peligrosa"_

_Ryoga muy resuelto "No importa lo haré"_

_Robert con una sonrisa "No lo haces por ti si no para proteger a alguien muy querido para ti no es así?"_

_Ryoga se pone muy colorado y se calla_

_Ranma sin entender "Pero aún no has dicho la forma"_

_Robert más serio "En Rodas una isla que esta en el mediterráneo, existe una cueva que tiene en su interior grabadas todas las técnicas de combate que existe desde tiempos ancestrales, ahí esta la entrada a un valle donde se puede entrenar en un mes lo de 6 meses"_

_Ryoga y Ranma muy sorprendidos "Ese lugar existe"_

_Robert: "Sí pero es muy peligroso, y pocos han sobrevivido al entrenamiento que se da ahí"_

_Ranma con una sonrisa "No importa nosotros lo lograremos, no es así Ryoga"_

_Ryoga muy serio "Pero Ranma tu no tienes por que ir no es tu lucha y..." es interrumpido_

_Ranma muy molesto "Como que no es mi problema eres mi amigo y no me he olvidado cuantas veces me acompañaste para ayudarme, todo lo que hemos pasado y es mi turno de apoyarte amigo"_

_Ryoga sonríe y extiende su mano a Ranma "Gracias amigo"_

_De pronto la puerta se abre violentamente "Ryoga tu no vas a ir a ningún lado"_

_Ryoga: "Ukio"_

_Fin del Flashback_

_Una voz se escucha en el aeropuerto indicando que el vuelo privado esta listo sacando de sus recuerdos a ambos jóvenes._

_Robert, Ryoga y Ranma están abordando un jet privado con destino a una isla en el mediterráneo._

_Ranma sorprendido "Vaya que bonito avión, y debe ser muy caro"_

_Ryoga asombrado "Si debe ser muy caro un avión de estos como lo conseguisteis Robert?"_

_Robert tomando asiento "Es mío"_

_Ranma y Ryoga con la boca abierta "Es tuyo!"_

_Robert sin inmutarse "Si es uno de mis aviones privados"_

_Ranma: "Eso quiere decir que tú eres..."_

_Robert con una sonrisa "Si soy millonario tengo una fortuna de unos 78 millones de dólares"_

_Ryoga y Ranma están en shock con las bocas abiertas_

_Piloto: "Todo listo Sr. Robert partimos cuando lo disponga" y se queda viendo a dos jóvenes completamente petrificados "Y eso..."_

_Robert con una sonrisa "No te preocupes por ellos y partamos ya, es muy tarde me gustaría llegar a Rodas antes de la noche"_

_Piloto: "Bien señor"_

_Robert "Ahora no hay vuelta atrás" y luego mira con una gran gota a sus jóvenes amigos todavía paralizados._

_Nabiki regresa a toda velocidad al dojo con una gran sonrisa, en el camino se choca con alguien_

_Nabiki sobándose la cabeza "Lo siento iba muy rápido"_

_Ukio levantándose "Nabiki que Pasa por que corres"_

_Nabiki sorprendida "Ukio eres la persona que necesito"_

_Ukio con una cara sorprendida "para que?"_

_Nabiki rápidamente pone al tanto a Ukio de todo lo pasado entre Ranma y akane, mientras corren al dojo._

_Ukio: "Ya veo pero en que te puedo ayudar"_

_Nabiki: "Veras Akane se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no deja entrar a nadie así que te necesito para que rompas la puerta y la saques"_

_Ukio con una sonrisa "No hay problema cuenta conmigo"_

_Akane ajena a todo esto se ha quedado dormida tiene pesadillas en las que Ranma se ríe de ella, y se burla de pronto se despierta sobresaltada cuando escucha la puerta de su cuarto volar en pedazos y sin que le den tiempo la amarran y amordazan._

_Toda la familia Tendo esta en la sala de televisión, se encuentra Nodoka, Kasumi, Ana, Ukio, Nabiki y Akane que se encuentra bien amarrada._

_Nabiki: "Bien hermana si me prometes no gritar y ver lo que quiero mostrarte té quito la mordaza"_

_Akane asiente con la cabeza._

_Ukio se le acerca y le quita la mordaza._

_Akane muy molesta "Están locos por que me atan y tú Nabiki que me quieres mostrar"_

_Nodoka muy seria "Akane-chan has roto tu compromiso con mi hijo acusándolo de haberte engañado no es así"_

_Akane con dolor reflejado en su rostro solo asintió con la cabeza._

_Nodoka: "Bien ya que fuiste juez, jurado y emitiste sentencia, nos has obligado a esto, adelante Nabiki"_

_Akane iba decir algo pero prefirió callarse y mirar la cinta._

_Nabiki prende el aparato "Comienzan a observarse las imágenes de Nabiki acomodando la cámara, se retira rápidamente pasan minutos sin que suceda nada, de pronto entra Ranma rápidamente saca un papel de su bolsillo se le escucha decir "Por que Akane me habrá citado acá..."_

_Akane entra en shock que ella lo cita que esta pasando._

_Sigue la cinta se ve como aparece Kodachi y le lanza una bomba a Ranma quien cae paralizado "Al fin Ranma mi amor serás mío, seguro ya le llego la nota Akane me apresurare" y se ve como le quita la ropa y ella hace lo mismo y se lanza encima de él y comienza a besarlo en eso se ve Akane que entra ve la escena y sale corriendo..._

_Ukio comienza a desatar a una Akane completamente paralizada y con la boca abierta al igual que todos en la sala._

_Sigue la cinta se ve como entra Robert en el gimnasio pregunta que Pasa como Kodachi lo ataca pero él es más rápido y regresa su bomba haciéndola quedar inconsciente, como recoge a Ranma cubriéndolo con sus ropas y llevándoselo fuera de ahí. Nabiki para la cinta y mira con mucha tristeza a su hermana, Kasumi se levanta y con mucha paciencia se dirige a la cocina, Nodoka se levanta y Pasa al costado de Akane y con una fría voz "No siempre lo que se ve a simple vista, es real" y sube a su habitación._

_Ukio, Ana y Nabiki se sientan alrededor de Akane en silencio._

_Akane siente una gran opresión en su pecho lagrimas amargas surcan su rostro, mientras golpea fuertemente el piso con sus manos y débilmente como un susurro sale de sus labios "Pero que he hecho, Dios mío que he hecho"_

_Mousse se encuentra muy extenuado por los fuertes trabajos físicos a los que ha sido sometido en los últimos días, mientras esta en un receso para comer sus pensamientos se dirigen a Nerima a una persona en especial a su amada Shampoo, la imagina con una sonrisa sus hermosos ojos y su fuerte carácter que él tanto ama, de pronto recuerda el beso ese beso que demostró su amor hacía a ella pero que para ella no significo nada, la rabia y desesperación se apodera de él, sin darse cuenta rompe el vaso que sostenía para beber, una voz lo devuelve a la realidad._

_Monge: "Si no controlas tu carácter jamás pasaras las pruebas"_

_Mousse muy apenado "Lo siento maestro, no volverá a pasar"_

_Monge con una seria mirada "Tú estas enamorado no es así?"_

_Mousse un poco avergonzado "Sí maestro"_

_Monge colocando su mano en el hombro del joven "Entonces tu prueba será la más difícil que jamás te hayas imaginado"_

_Mousse mira confundido a su maestro._

_Monge: "No te preocupes pronto lo averiguaras, muy pronto, por ahora es tiempo de reiniciar tu calentamiento"_

_Mousse con cara de sorprendido "Calentamiento, como que calentamiento?"_

_Monge con una sonrisa "Claro es un calentamiento o pensabas que ya estabas entrenando, Jajajaja ahora empezara el entrenamiento en serio!"_

_Mousse con una gran gota en la cabeza "Creo que esto no me va gustar"_

_Ryu se encontraba muy molesto acaba de enterarse que Ranma y Ryoga se están entrenando en un lugar muy especial que probablemente llegaran mucho más fuertes que él, y esa es una idea que no puede soportar, sin darse cuenta comienza a maldecir su suerte, en eso una dulce voz llama su atención._

_Akari preocupada "Que tienes Ryu estas bien tienes otra pesadilla?"_

_Ryu sorprendido inmediatamente adopta su habitual tono de frialdad "No tengo nada y jamas tengo pesadillas"_

_Akari un poco sorprendida por la aptitud del joven "Pero yo te he visto dormido y sé que ha veces tienes pesadillas"_

_Ryu molesto en su orgullo "YO NO TENGO PESADILLAS, ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ NIÑA TONTA"_

_Akari siente un gran dolor en el pecho, esas palabras la han herido profundamente "Yo lo siento, no quise..." y no acaba la frase sale corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Ryu se queda estático no puede creer lo idiota que es acaba de insultar a la única persona en el mundo que lo ha cuidado desinteresadamente "Pero soy un imbécil"_

_Shampoo se encontraba descansando en un parque no deseaba regresar a casa, seguro que su abuela y el enano depravado estarían ahí, de solo recordar una sensación desagradable se formo en su estomago, esperando que pase el día se hecho en la grama trato de pensar en su amor Ranma Saotome pero por mas que quiso su recordar su imagen no pudo siempre venía a su mente la imagen de un terco pato cegato, recordó su niñez como lo venció a los tres años, como la siguió hasta Japón solo para estar con ella, recordó la batalla en la isla del príncipe Toma como arriesgo su vida por protegerla hasta el final sin darse cuenta de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas, recordó el beso ese momento estaba grabado con fuego en su mente aun sentía el calor de Sus labios y casi en un acto reflejo toco sus labios, pero también recordó como lo trato las cosas horribles que le dijo, y un gran dolor en el corazón se aúno a las lágrimas._

_Shampoo: "Mousse por que ahora me siento así por ti, no lo entiendo por que"_

_Un avión aterriza en la isla de Rodas, al pie del avión junto aun Jeep se encuentra un hombre alto de aprox. 1:80mt de tez blanca, cabello Rubio sujeto en una cola de caballo, sus ojos son de color azul, lleva unos jeans, un gorro rojo, y un polo blanco con una chaqueta roja, su contextura física denota que esta acostumbrado a deportes duros, sonríe al abrirse la puerta del avión._

_Robert, Ranma y Ryoga bajan calladamente del avión al ver a su amigo Robert da un salto cayendo en frente de él, quien lo recibe con un abrazo._

_Robert con una sonrisa "Muchachos él es mi amigo Terry Bogart con él entrenaremos de ahora en adelante"._

_Han pasado algunas horas desde su llegada a Rodas, Robert y compañía se dirigen en bote a un templo escondido en una montaña junto a una cascada._

_Ranma admirando el paisaje "Este lugar es un paraíso"_

_Robert con una sonrisa "Si es un paisaje hermoso"_

_Terry con una sonrisa "Y eso que no han visto nada aún"_

_El grupo llega a un acantilado por un camino suben hasta la cima ahí se encuentran con espectáculo que los deja atónitos una increíble cascada que alimenta a un río, alrededor un hermoso bosque es muy bello, Terry hace una señal que lo sigan llega hasta el pie de la cascada saca un medallón de una mochila la coloca en una hendidura y se abre una gruta, adentro se encuentran una amplia habitación que tiene muchos grabados y escritos en todas las paredes, Terry coloca su medalla en una mesa y se habré una puerta en una de las paredes._

_Terry muy serio "Bien chicos esta es su última oportunidad para arrepentirse, después de aquí no habrá retorno"_

_Ranma muy serio "Yo estoy listo he dejado muchos asuntos pendientes y ahora no me voy acobardar"_

_Ryoga: "Opino igual que Ranma no he venido solo por mí si para proteger a quienes son importantes para mí"_

_Robert con una sonrisa de satisfacción "Bien chicos no esperaba menos de ustedes pero aun así es hora de que sepan en que se han metido"_

_Terry: "Así es este sitio es uno de los puntos de reunión de los grandes creadores de las artes marciales que existen en el mundo en sus muros están descritas las técnicas y como aprenderlas se explica como utilizar su energía espiritual una fuerza que comúnmente se conoce como Ki, esa habitación que se acaba de abrir es una puerta a una extraña dimensión ahí el tiempo Pasa menos rápido que en el nuestro, quiero decir que estaremos un mes aquí pero adentro de la dimensión habrán pasado 6 meses"_

_Ranma con cara de entender poco "Y por que solo 1 mes"_

_Robert con cara de pesar "Esa dimensión es muy extraña al pasar el mes empezamos a envejecer muy rápidamente tanto que envejeceríamos 5 años por minuto, entiendes"_

_Ryoga muy asustado "Quiere decir que si me llego a perder y no encuentro la salida moriría"_

_Terry con una sonrisa "No te preocupes nadie se perdería tan fácilmente no crees"_

_Ranma y Robert tienen una gran gota sobre la cabeza._

_Terry: "Y aún así te pierdas cuando aprendas a controlar tu Ki, podrás rastrearnos a cualquiera de nosotros por el Ki, será como un radar para localizarnos, no te preocupes!"_

_Robert: "Si así será más fácil, pero también deben saber que la gravedad ahí dentro es 20 veces mayor a la que están habituados, en las noches la temperatura baja hasta los -200°C y durante el día sube a 70°C, es muy duro"_

_Ranma y Ryoga emocionados "Vamos"_

_Terry y Robert sonríen y sin más se adentran en la nueva dimensión tras ellos las puertas se cierran._

_En el dojo Tendo las cosas están mas calmadas, Akane esta en su habitación acompañada de Ukio y Nabiki._

_Ukio con una sonrisa "Te sientes mejor Akane?"_

_Akane se seca las ultimas lagrimas y asiente._

_Nabiki con una sonrisa "Bien hermana me da gusto que te sientas mejor quiero que sepas que todo lo hicimos por ti y Ranma"_

_Akane con una sonrisa agradece el gesto de su hermana._

_Nabiki con un brillo en los ojos " Y por eso solo te costara 25000 yens"_

_Ukio y Akane se caen_

_Nabiki riendo "Es broma hermana, no te enojes, bueno me voy tengo tarea que hacer" comienza a retirarse cuando una mano la detiene._

_Akane abrazando a su hermana "Gracias Nabiki, muchas gracias"_

_Nabiki solo le sonríe y le da un beso en la frente a su hermana, y sale del cuarto._

_Ukio sonriendo "Tienes una gran hermana Akane"_

_Akane: "Sí nunca pense ver a Nabiki haciendo las cosas sin pedir dinero creo que ha cambiado"_

_Ukio: "Si seguro esta enamorada el amor es lo que hace cambiar a las personas"_

_Akane mirando a Ukio como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo "Como a ti Ukio"_

_Ukio se sonroja rápidamente "Que! Yo... pero que cosas dices Akane"_

_Akane: "Esta bien, no te pongas nerviosa y dime" su voz se hace más temblorosa "Tú crees que Ranma me perdone?"_

_Ukio esboza su mejor sonrisa "Claro tontita, el te ama por sobre todas las cosas, apenas regrese todo se arreglara"_

_Akane con temor "Pero y si se olvida de mí en este tiempo, y sí esta tan enojado que me empieza a odiar?"_

_Ukio borrando la sonrisa de su cara "Akane eres una gran amiga pero ahora estas comportándote como una perfecta idiota, sigues dudando del amor de Ran-chan, el té ama y eso no cambiara pase lo que pase" y colocando la mano en el hombro de Akane "Y tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie te lo ha demostrado siempre"_

_Akane se sonroja por las últimas palabras y se dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro "Gracias Ukio me siento muy aliviada, apenas llegue Ranma hablare con él y todo se arreglara, por cierto sabes cuando volverán"_

_Ukio entristece un poco "Volverán en un mes"_

_Akane retomando lo anterior "Vamos Ukio por que esa tristeza será por Ryoga"_

_Ukio se sorprende un rubor cubre su rostro "Ryoga pero que cosas dices Akane el solo es un amigo nada más"_

_Akane: "Así entonces por que te sonrojas cuando mencionan su nombre, creo que te gusta no es así"_

_Ukio muy roja "Eso no es cierto el solo es mi amigo y nada más"_

_Akane sonriendo "Vamos Ukio somos amigas y no me engañas me has ayudado bastante hoy, confía en mí"_

_Ukio nerviosa baja su cabeza "Akane no sé que siento pero cuando me entere que se iba sentí un gran dolor fue en la clínica del Dr. Tofu..."_

_Flashback_

_Robert esta exponiendo su idea Ranma y ryoga que aceptan en eso Ukio entra violentamente "Ryoga tu no vas a ningún sitio"_

_Robert sonríe y toma del brazo a Ranma "Nos vamos toma mi numero de teléfono y háblame en la noche para ver los detalles, hasta luego"_

_Ranma que esta siendo jalado por un brazo "Pero yo, maestro un momento yo...!" Y no termina la frase cuando ya esta fuera del cuarto._

_Ryoga muy sorprendido "Ukio que Pasa"_

_Ukio muy nerviosa "Crees que no escuche vas a ir a un sitio peligroso, acabas de sobrevivir a una pelea, y ya quieres volverte a enfrascar en otra"_

_Ryoga levantándose con dificultad "Uki- Chan no entiendes es algo que tengo que hacer"_

_Ukio muy alterada "Claro que no entiendo, nunca entenderé, es que no te das cuenta que si algo te Pasa yo... no podría seguir viviendo" Y de pronto se calla lo que dijo le salió del corazón._

_Ryoga muy rojo "Uki...Chan"_

_Ukio muy avergonzada "Yo esto, yo"_

_Ryoga se acerca y sin saber de conde saca el valor abraza a la chica muy tiernamente, Ukio se abraza fuertemente a él, "Pequeña no te preocupes no dejare que nada me pase por eso me voy a entrenar para ser mas fuerte y poder proteger a las personas que me importan, para poder protegerte a ti"_

_Ukio se siente protegida y segura no sabe lo que siente pero le gusta y no desea perderlo "Pero será peligroso lo dijo el profesor"_

_Ryoga: "No te preocupes yo volveré te lo prometo" Y separándose un poco de Ukio la mira a los ojos "Además te prometí que estaría siempre contigo no es así y yo nunca rompo una promesa"_

_Ukio se pierde en la sincera mirada del joven perdido y con temor pregunta "Lo prometes volverás a mí"_

_Ryoga sonriendo y perdido en sus ojos azules "Te lo prometo, volveré a ti" y dejándose guiara por sus corazones sus rostros se acercan y sus labios se funden en un tierno y suave primer beso para ambos, el tiempo se detiene se olvidan de todo y todos, al separarse están muy rojos pero Ukio tiene una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, igual que Ryoga._

_Ryoga muy nervioso "Será mejor que vayas a clases o llegaras tarde"_

_Ukio igual que el joven "Si yo tengo que irme" y sin más sale corriendo sin darse cuenta que alguien vio toda la escena escondida._

_Fin del Flashback_

_Akane completamente sorprendida "Se besaron, Guau eso es genial"_

_Ukio muy roja "Pero Akane yo no sé que pensar"_

_Akane con una sonrisa "No te preocupes Ukio deja al tiempo que pase el te dará la respuesta además creo que tu ya la sabes"_

_Ukio y Akane se miran y sonríen el mal rato ya paso._

_En el Nepal en un monasterio un joven practica diferentes katas guiado por la atenta indicación de un anciano Monge sorprendido por el avance de Mousse "(Este joven es especial absorbe mis conocimientos como una esponja, pero espero pueda soportar la ultima prueba, será la más difícil de toda su vida, él ni se imagina el terrible dolor que va experimentar)"_

_En Nerima se ve una extraña silueta rondando la escuela Furinkan, de sus labios se escapa una risa tétrica y fría ante un giro de su mano sale un gran resplandor que al chocar contra el colegio destruye casi la mitad,_

_"Pronto Robert, pronto nos volveremos a ver"_

_En el dojo Tendo una joven llora desconsoladamente frente al estanque es de noche y muy tarde nadie se dará cuenta, necesita desahogarse sacar esa opresión que esta en su pecho, después de unas horas se seca las lágrimas a tomado una decisión._

_**8° CAPITULO**_

_** " SORPRESAS"**_

_Es un nuevo día en Nerima, Akane se despierta muy alegre, no ha tenido pesadillas y soñó con Ranma, mira a su lado Ukio duerme en un futón, se quedaron hablando hasta muy tarde y decidió quedarse a dormir, Akane se levanta sin hacer ruido y se dirige al baño, se lava se pone su uniforme y baja a desayunar, al hacerlo la primera persona que encuentra es la mama de Ranma, un poco temerosa por lo sucedido en los últimos días se acerca y saluda._

_Akane muy nerviosa "Buenos días Tía Nodoka"_

_Nodoka que esta dándole la espalda a Akane "Ya no soy tu tía Akane"_

_Akane escucha las palabras como una puñalada ella quiere mucho a Nodoka la considera la madre que perdio baja la cabeza, y siente como le tiemblan las piernas, de pronto unas suaves manos toman su rostro y lo levantan._

_Nodoka con una gran sonrisa "Desde hoy llámame Mamá"_

_Akane no lo puede creer una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro y se abraza fuerte con su nueva madre y muy emocionada "Si mama Nodoka"_

_Nabiki acaba de colgar el teléfono y entra para ver la tierna escena una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y sin previo aviso toma su cámara._

_Akane y Nodoka sienten el flash de una cámara y al voltear ven a Nabiki._

_Akane: "Nabiki que haces?"_

_Nabiki con una sonrisa "Pues tomo fotos para cuando Ranma regrese se las venderé en 200 yens"_

_Nodoka con una gran gota en la cabeza "Dios esta niña nunca cambiara" y las tres empiezan a reír animadamente._

_Ukio baja las escaleras tallándose los ojos y viendo la escena "Vaya por lo que veo las mañanas en la casa Tendo son muy divertidas"_

_Han pasado un mes desde que Ranma y Ryoga entraron en la extraña dimensión, los primeros días fueron muy duros para ellos que no estaban habituados a una gravedad tan alta, mientras Robert y Terry se dedicaron a entrenar muy duro y practicar sus ataques especiales, se encontraban en una cueva donde dormían para guarecerse de las heladas noches, durante el día practicaban con su fuerza espiritual en poco tiempo ya eran capaces de sentir el Ki de ellos y de los demás, fueron 4 semanas muy duras, pero al fin capaces de dominar su energía comenzaron a practicar haciendo carreras, y otros deportes claro a veces competían como siempre algunas cosas nunca cambian._

_Ryoga jadeando "Ran...ma vas a perder esta carrera de 100mt"_

_Ranma sofocado "Ni lo pi...enses P-chan yo ganare"_

_Terry mirando divertido la escena "Robert quien crees que gane"_

_Robert riendo "Supongo que él que llegue primero no crees? Además es su primera actividad del día"_

_Terry alzando la mano "Si bueno creo que mejor le damos la partida para que empiecen"_

_Shampoo sigue haciendo entregas ya casi no atiende el Restauran sobre todo por su ahora nuevo inquilino, de todas maneras se dirige al consultorio del Dr. Tofú llevando una orden, al llegar toca y sale el afable Dr._

_Tofú con una sonrisa "Buenos días Shampoo como estas?"_

_Shampoo sonriendo "Wo hai ni, yo estar bien, aquí traigo pedido"_

_Tofú: "Que bien por favor llévalo al piso superior es para un paciente"_

_Shampoo sonriente acepta y sube según las indicaciones al llegar ve el cuarto abierto entra y con sorpresa ve a_

_Ryu en cama._

_Shampoo sorprendida "Ryu Kumon, eres tú"_

_Ryu levantando la cabeza "Vaya amazona que haces aquí?"_

_Shampoo sonriente "Traje el almuerzo, pero que te paso, no creo que Ranma o Ryoga te hayan hecho esto"_

_Ryu se sorprende "Vaya gracias por el cumplido y si no fue ninguno de ellos, fue alguien muy poderoso"_

_Shampoo se sobresalta al escuchar el tono de voz del joven "Ya veo, bueno por lo que veo ahora te puedo agradecer el plato de comida que me brindaste" y le extiende una apetitosa sopa de Ramen._

_Ryu con una sonrisa sarcástica "Vaya por lo que veo eres una mujer completa, sabes luchar y cocinar creo que necesito una esposa como tú"_

_De pronto se escucha caer un plato Ryu y Shampoo dirigen su mirada a la puerta ahí petrificada estaba._

_Akari muy pálida "Yo... lo siento no quise molestar adiós" y salió corriendo_

_Ryu estaba paralizado "Me escucho, lo volví hacer demonios soy un perfecto animal"_

_Shampoo completamente desubicada "Ryu que Pasa aquí"_

_Kasumi se encuentra lavando la ropa ya todos se enteraron del problema que ocurrió en la escuela y por ende les han adelantado las vacaciones, de pronto y sin previo aviso Nodoka llama a Akane y Nabiki a una reunión secreta en el dojo._

_Nodoka en voz baja "Donde están Ana y Ukio"_

_Akane imitando la voz "Ana salió se fue a buscar pasaje me parece que regresara a su casa"_

_Nabiki: "Ukio se fue a su restauran a atenderlo volverá en la noche"_

_Nodoka con una sonrisa "Perfecto chicas es hora de que su hermana Kasumi sea Feliz"_

_Akane con un signo de interrogación "Me parece que es feliz, siempre esta sonriendo"_

_Nabiki meneando la cabeza "Hay Akane se nota que eres una despistada no ves que esta muy triste desde hace un tiempo"_

_Nodoka: "Si, yo me di cuenta hace un tiempo, por eso le pedí que me acompañara en el viaje, ahí fue donde me entere de todo..."_

_Flashback_

_Nodoka y Kasumi están descansando en la casa de la Sra. Nodoka, donde pasaran la noche, acaban de cenar y están juntas tomando el té._

_Nodoka: "Que gusto kasumi, que me hayas acompañado"_

_Kasumi sonriendo "Gracias Tía a mí me gusta viajar mucho, pero con el trabajo de la casa es muy difícil"_

_Nodoka: "Claro me imagino, que gusto que mi hijo y tu hermana al fin se hayan declarado no crees?"_

_Kasumi: "Si me gusta mucho ver el brillo en los ojos de Akane cuando ve a Ranma"_

_Nodoka con una mirada suspicaz "Bueno y no te gustaría tener ese brillo en tus ojos"_

_Kasumi sin alterarse "Claro Tía quizás algún día, espero"_

_Nodoka percibe un poco de tristeza en las últimas palabras y decide aprovechar ciertos informes de Nabiki, "Ha por cierto escuche por ahí que el Dr. Tofú se va a casar"_

_A Kasumi se le cayo la tasa de Té, su rostro se puso blanco como un papel balbuceo "Qu...e el Dr. se v...a a ca...sar?"_

_Nodoka sonriendo "Lo amas no es así?"_

_Kasumi ahora sonrojada y bajando la cabeza "Yo no sé que hablas Tía"_

_Nodoka colocando la mano en el hombro de ella "No me engañas pequeña, lo amas y no te preocupes no es cierto que se va a casar"_

_Kasumi soltando un suspiro de alivio "Es cierto lo Amo Tía, más que a mi vida" y con lagrimas en los ojos "Y yo no sé que hacer, Tofú no me ama!" Y se lanza en los brazos de Nodoka._

_Nodoka la abraza con mucho cariño en verdad la quiere y aprecia como si fuera su hija "No te preocupes pequeña yo se que él te ama" y así pasan el resto de la noche como madre e hija._

_Fin del Flashback_

_Akane con una sonrisa "Yo sabía que Kasumi lo amaba, tanto como él la ama"_

_Nabiki con una cara de derrota "Sí y eso en que nos ayuda el Dr. jamás se le declarara a Kasumi por su cuenta es imposible"_

_Nodoka con una cara de extrañada "Asi por que, me parece que es una persona muy correcta y formal"_

_Akane dejando caer sus hombros "Es cierto mamá Nodoka, el Dr. Tofú cuando escucha o ve a Kasumi pierde el control de sus actos"_

_Nabiki asintiendo con la cabeza "Así es Tía y eso que no lo ha visto salir bailando por toda la ciudad con su calavera después de ver a Kasumi"_

_Mientras Nodoka escucha atentamente a sus compinches con una gran gota sobre la cabeza piensa "Esto no será tan fácil como yo pensaba"_

_Shampoo regresa al Nekohanten, tuvo una larga conversación con Ryu, y se encuentra más tranquila, le gusto hablar con alguien además se parece tanto a Ranma, que quien sabe según dice un clavo saca otro clavo, pero sin desearlo una imagen aparece en su mente Mousse._

_Cologne esta muy pensativa acaba de enterarse por un cliente de una noticia, que le ha dado una vuelta completa al futuro que le tenía planeada a su nieta._

_Shampoo con una sonrisa "Buenos Días Abuelita"_

_Cologne sentada sobre su bastón muy seria "Shampoo Ranma ya no será tu prometido"_

_Shampoo completamente sorprendida "Que!"_

_Cologne: "Ranma fue vencido en combate hace unos días en la escuela, el que le gano se llama Robert García él desde hoy será tu prometido"_

_Shampoo "00UUUUUU"_

_Una joven se despide de sus amigos en el dojo Tendo ya se va._

_Ana haciendo una reverencia "Les agradezco mucho sus atenciones, y la amabilidad de su hospedaje"_

_Kasumi con una sonrisa "Oh es una pena que te vayas por favor cuídate y regresa pronto a visitarnos"_

_Akane dándole un abrazo "Ha sido un gusto tenerte en casa, es una pena que ya te vayas, cuídate"_

_Nabiki con una mirada suspicaz "No esperaras que regrese Ryoga, es muy raro"_

_Ana con una gota en la cabeza "No mi abuelo me necesita y no lo puedo dejar solo por más tiempo"_

_Nodoka: "Cuídate que tengas un buen viaje, y por favor escríbenos"_

_Ana tomando sus cosas y sentándose en su toro "Gracias y adiós despídanme de Akari díganle que le escribiré pronto" y toma su camino._

_Akane: "Es raro que se haya dado por vencida parecía tan decidida"_

_Nabiki: "Si bueno ya no importa, tenemos otras cosas por hacer y manos a la obra"_

_Nodoka con una sonrisa "Así es y mientras tanto Akane es hora de que aprendas a cocinar, yo te enseñare desde hoy día"_

_Akane completamente emocionada "En serio gracias mamá"_

_Kasumi sonriendo "Que bueno"_

_Nabiki con una gran gota "Dios ahora si moriré intoxicada"_

_Han pasado dos meses en la extraña dimensión donde Ranma y Ryoga entrenan, ya se pueden movilizar perfectamente están entrenando muy duro sus técnicas entre ellos, Robert y Terry han entrenado muy duro y ahora es tiempo de que una nueva fase del entrenamiento se lleve a cabo._

_Terry gritando "Ranma, Ryoga vengan acá" en eso se acercan_

_Ranma: "Que sucede Terry?"_

_Ryoga: "Sí que Pasa"_

_Robert: "Bueno es hora de entrenar un poco más duro, ustedes se han vuelto muy fuertes se han habituado a esta gravedad y saben utilizar a la perfección sus Ki, me han sorprendido por eso es que Terry y yo los consideramos listos para lo siguiente"_

_Ranma extrañado "Lo siguiente?"_

_Terry: "Así es por 2 meses nos separaremos en 2 grupos y entrenaremos con todo al cabo de los cuales ustedes dominaran ciertas técnicas de lucha, después haremos lo mismo pero intercambiando los grupos los primeros 2 meses serán de la siguiente manera: yo con Ranma y Robert con Ryoga"_

_Ranma y Ryoga sonríen complacidos._

_Robert: "Nos vamos ahora Ryoga toma tu mochila nos adentraremos en el bosque que esta al sur"_

_Terry: "Vamos Ranma iremos a las montañas al Norte, volveremos en dos meses"_

_El grupo se prepara se divide y con una breve despedida se van cada uno por su lado._

_Ana esta en la estación de tren esperando nerviosamente que llegue la persona que cito._

_Ukio corriendo "Ana, donde estas?"_

_Ana aliviada "Aquí Ukio ven"_

_Ukio sofocada "Perdona el retraso, dime de que querías hablarme y por que aquí en la estación de trenes"_

_Ana con una mirada muy triste "Me voy Ukio, regreso a casa"_

_Ukio sorprendida "Que regresas pero y Ryoga?"_

_Ana mirando a Ukio "El no me ama descubrí que esta enamorado de otra chica"_

_Ukio se sonrojo un poco y se puso nerviosa_

_Ana muy seria "Yo lo quiero mucho pero no por eso lo voy a estorbar si el ya decidió, no me interpondré en su camino deseo que sea feliz"_

_Ukio con una mirada triste "Tu sabes de quien esta enamorado"_

_Ana sorprendida "Claro que lo sé y tú sabes quien es"_

_Ukio confundida "Yo lo sé, no entiendo"_

_Ana con una sonrisa y tomando sus manos "Es que ese beso que te dio no te lo demostró el otro día"_

_Ukio muy roja "Tú nos viste, yo Ana lo siento no quise lastimarte"_

_Ana sonriendo y extendiendo la mano a Ukio "No te preocupes yo se que sobre el corazón no se manda por favor cuídalo ya, me lo prometes"_

_Ukio estrechando la mano de su nueva amiga "No te preocupes lo cuidare por las dos" y sonríe muy alegre._

_Mientras dos extraños bajan del tren sus miradas son frías y duras, han sido convocados para un trabajo especial por el cual ganaran mucho dinero, por el cual alguien morirá._

_Mousse ha tenido un entrenamiento físico muy duro su cuerpo se ha endurecido por las duras condiciones climáticas han pasado ya tres semanas desde que llego, y sabe que todo recién empieza._

_Mousse un poco cansado "Maestro como estoy"_

_Monge mirándolo de arriba abajo "La verdad muy feo"_

_Mousse con una gran gota "Sensei no bromee conmigo así"_

_Monge sonriendo "Vamos no aguantas una broma bueno ya vi que eres muy fuerte y resistente es hora de pasar a otra fase, aprenderás a utilizar tu Ki"_

_Mousse un poco sorprendido "Es como el espíritu de Happosai cuando se enoja"_

_Monge soltando una sonora carcajada "No ese es una pobre manifestación del Ki, en un par de meses aprenderás muchos ataques, de energía después de eso empezara tu prueba final si logras vencer la cura será toda tuya"_

_Mousse sonriendo "Tan pronto que bien"_

_Monge: "(No sabes en lo que te espera o no sonreirías así)"_

_Ranma y Terry tienen una practica muy dura, Ranma utiliza el Umisenken para atacar a Terry su velocidad a pesar de la gravedad es impresionante pero es descubierto por Terry que lanza un ataque con su puño cargado de energía._

_Terry: "Burning Knuckle (Puño de Fuego)" y se lanza a una gran velocidad golpeando Ranma que se protege con sus manos y es lanzado contra la montaña, reponiéndose inmediatamente atacando con su técnica de las castañas._

_Ranma: "Kashu Tenshin Amariguri Ken" y miles de golpes son enviados a Terry que los esquiva a gran velocidad, saltando hacia atrás rápidamente alejándose del ataque, pero apenas toca el suelo contraataca._

_Terry: "Crak Shot "Patada destructora" al saltar cae de costado rápidamente salta de costado estirando su pierna izquierda que se carga de energía y como si dibujara una media luna en el aire, gira golpeando con la parte de la pantorrilla cargada de Ki a un desprevenido Ranma quien queda estampado en el suelo._

_Ranma levantándose y sobándose la cabeza "Eso dolió Terry"_

_Terry jadeando "Eres bueno Ranma en dos semanas has logrado muchos avances cada vez se me dificulta más derrotarte"_

_Ranma sonriendo "Es por el maestro"_

_Terry: "Y desarrollaste la nueva Técnica que me comentaste"_

_Ranma sonriendo si te la demostrare, al hacerlo se concentra y reúne su energía en su cuerpo que aumenta rápidamente creando un aura azulada en él de pronto ""¡Hyakki Yakou Shou!" Cientos de esferas de energía salieron disparadas de sus puños a una velocidad increíble destrozando una sección de la montaña._

_Terry impresionado "Vaya es una combinación del Tenshin Amariguri Ken y el Mokuo Takabisha, eres bueno muchacho"_

_Ranma sonriente "Gracias pero me falta perfeccionarlo"_

_Terry: "Si ya veo pero no te preocupes lo harás, ahora te voy a enseñar una técnica de un amigo mío Joe Higashi es muy parecida al Sho Ryu ten ha, pero más pequeña y no tienes que hacer ningún giro con el cuerpo se llama Hurricane Uppercut, consiste en golpear el aire tan fuerte que creas un pequeño tornado que se dirige a gran velocidad contra tu enemigo"_

_Ranma muy emocionado "excelente ya deseo aprenderlo"_

_Terry sonriendo "Me recuerdas mucho a mí hace unos años bien vamos a practicar"_

_Mientras en otro lado en un denso bosque dos figuras se atacan con todo lo que tienen._

_Robert: "Vamos Ryoga eso es todo lo que tienes"_

_Ryoga saltando enfrente de Robert apunta con su dedo al suelo "Bakusai Tenketsu" y el suelo explota enfrente de Robert, este ágilmente salta y en el aire hace una vuelta y cae detrás de Ryoga este al girar se encuentra con el puño de Robert "Sho Ryu Ken" que se eleva al golpear a Ryoga que es lanzado contra un árbol destrozándolo._

_Robert adopta una posición de combate "Vaya pense que con eso te había vencido"_

_Ryoga apareciendo "Es bueno profesor pero aun no estoy vencido y juntando todo su poder delante de él forma una gran esfera de energía "Shi Shi Houkodan" y lanza contra Robert._

_Robert también concentra su energía delante suyo y se forma una esfera de 1:90mt "Houshioukuken"_

_Y es lanzada contra la otra esfera, al chocar la más pequeña es destruida mientras que la otra alcanza a Ryoga donde se produce una gran explosión._

_Robert acercándose "Como estas Ryoga"_

_Ryoga un poco mareado "Bien pero por que eres dos?"_

_Robert riendo "Eres bueno y mejoras día a día"_

_Ryoga incorporándose "Gracias"_

_Robert: "Bueno es hora de que aprendas otras técnicas te enseñare un par que te gustaran, una es la favorita del hermano de Terry, Andy Bogart se llama "Choretsuhadan" consiste en lanzarte con las dos piernas juntas a gran velocidad contra tu oponente al hacerlo concentraras todo tu poder en tus piernas haciendo que un dragón de fuego aparezca en ellas destrozando lo que encuentres, la otra es el "Bakuretsuken" que es algo parecido al ataque de las castañas de Ranma unido al golpe de dragón con el que te acabo de atacar, es lanzar golpes a gran velocidad a tu oponente y terminar dándole ese golpe de dragón con todo tu Ki"_

_Ryoga muy emocionado "Gracias Robert eres un gran amigo"_

_Robert: "Basta de Charla es hora de practicar a luchar"_

_Han pasado tres semanas en el dojo Tendo las cosas no han cambiado casi nada excepto por que el maestro Happosai se mudo al Nekohanten, Genma y Soun regresaron (los dejaron salir de la cárcel bajo fianza)_

_De donde su maestro amablemente los dejo, Kasumi todavía sufre por el Dr. Tofú por más esfuerzos que han hecho Akane, Nabiki y Nodoka, Akari ya no va al consultorio del Dr. y esta muy triste todos lo atribuyen a que Ryoga no esta, Ukio va muy seguido a visitar a Akane y conversar con Nabiki se han vuelto buenas amigas._

_Es la hora del almuerzo todos comen tranquilamente, de pronto Akane se levanta rápidamente con dirección al baño._

_Nabiki: "Ha ya va otra vez debe tener alguna infección en el estomago"_

_Kasumi: "Pobre seguro que se siente muy mal, le preparare un té"_

_Soun llorando "Mi hijita esta enferma por que el irresponsable de Ranma se ha ido"_

_Genma muy molesto "Que quiere decir con eso Tendo?"_

_Soun con cara de enojado "Lo que escucho Saotome"_

_Akari con una gran gota en la cabeza "Por favor cálmense"_

_Mientras la pelea sigue Nodoka sin que nadie le preste atención se levanta y se va a buscar a Akane, la encuentra desmayada en el piso y con delicadeza la levanta y lleva a su cama._

_Akane unos minutos después "Que me paso donde estoy"_

_Nodoka muy seria "Estas en tu cuarto Akane-chan, como te sientes?"_

_Akane con una sonrisa "Bien aunque un poco mareada"_

_Nodoka: "Deberías ir a que te revise el Dr. Tofú esos vómitos y desvanecimientos son raros"_

_Akane pensativa "Sí pero me empezaron hace pocos días pero seguro pronto se irán"_

_Nodoka más seria "Akane estas embarazada?"_

_Akane se quedo de piedra no se esperaba esa tipo de pregunta "Mamá pero que dices?"_

_Nodoka: "Es algo muy normal hija no te asustes puedes estarlo no es así?"_

_Akane muy roja "Yo mamá no... es decir yo"_

_Nodoka: "Akane puede ser factible si o no"  
Akane muy roja y bajando la cabeza "S...í"_

_Nodoka soltando un suspiro se acerco y abrazo a una muy asustada joven "Tranquila pequeña dime cuando paso?"_

_Akane con lagrimas en los ojos y muy nerviosa "El día que estuvimos solos en la casa, kasumi y usted estaban de viaje, Nabiki durmió con unas amigas, Ana y Akari cuidaban a Ryoga, yo estaba curando unas heridas superficiales de Ranma de pronto comenzamos a jugar y sin darnos cuantas nos empezamos a besar con mucha pasión y sucedió casi sin darnos cuenta, estuvo mal mamá, fue un error"_

_Nodoka escuchaba atentamente y con una sonrisa "No hija no fue un error, tu lo amas no es así?"_

_Akane solo asintió con la cabeza._

_Nodoka levantando el rostro de Akane "El también te ama tanto como tú a él, no te preocupes primero compraremos un test de embarazo y saldremos de dudas"_

_Akane un poco asustada "Mamá si lo estoy, y el se casa conmigo solo por eso?"_

_Nodoka le regala una gran sonrisa a Akane "No lo creo, me parece que él se casara contigo por lo maravillosa que eres y no por lo que vas a darle, ahora deja de preocuparte y vamos abajo creo que tu papa y mi esposo están haciendo el ridículo y me gustaría verlo"_

_Akane mas relajada "Si mamá vamos a divertirnos un poco"_

_Pero aunque ninguna lo admitiría delante de la otra temían la reacción de Ranma si se enteraba de la verdad._

_Ranma estaba junto a Terry cenando en una cueva._

_Ranma tratando de romper el hielo "Terry que lugar más extraño es este "_

_Terry: "Si así es a pesar de las condiciones climáticas hay vegetación pero no vida animal"_

_Ranma pone los brazos detrás de su cabeza lanza un suspiro._

_Terry con una sonrisa "Vaya estas enamorado"_

_Ranma sorprendido "Pero como lo sabes?"_

_Terry: "Por que yo lo estuve dos veces"_

_Ranma: "Dos veces y que paso?"_

_Terry con una expresión triste "Hace unos años descubrí al asesino de mi padre, era un mafioso en un casino que era suyo trabajaba una hermosa chica lili fue mi primer amor, pero ese maldito la mato de un tiro en mi cara no pude hacer nada para salvarla" al decir esto sus puños se apretaban con mucha fuerza "Después conocí a sulya era una chica muy joven y hermosa me pidió ayuda para detener a su hermano que estaba poseído por un poderoso espíritu guerrero, pero en la batalla por ayudarme murió, en mis brazos y tampoco pude hacer nada" se levanta y se ve una lagrima solitaria cruzar su rostro._

_Ranma esta completamente sorprendido por el relato con mucha calma toma su hombro en señal de solidaridad "Terry has sufrido mucho yo se lo que sientes"_

_Terry voltea algo asombrado "Tu tan joven sabes"_

_Ranma: "Hace un tiempo atrás Akane mi novia fue raptada por un poderoso enemigo y cayo bajo un embrujo que la volvió muñeca solo un poco de agua de un manantial mágico pero debía ser antes que sus ojos se cerraran si no moriría, este ser trataba de evitar que yo llegara al manantial durante la batalla vencí pero al caer el agua ella no despertó por unos minutos en los cuales pense que había muerto, fue lo mas doloroso que pase en mi vida claro después de que me odie"_

_Terry con una sonrisa "Te odia?"_

_Ranma le cuenta todo lo que paso a Terry, en el gimnasio con Kodachi._

_Terry pensativo "Ha ya veo, bueno no te preocupes ella te ama y si tu eres inocente todo se arreglara"_

_Ranma no muy convencido "No creas ella es muy terca y desconfiada"_

_Terry sonriendo "Ranma ya no eres un niño eres un hombre comienza a pensar como uno, los problemas se enfrentan no se evaden, además deja tu orgullo de lado, piensa en esto ella es la persona que quieres para que te acompañe por el resto de tu vida, entonces acepta la responsabilidad que eso implica, y asúmelas"_

_Ranma muy avergonzado pues él sigue pensando como un niño irresponsable "Gracias amigo"_

_Terry sonriendo "Ya vamos a dormir falta mucho por entrenar"_

_Y se acuestan con un pensativo Ranma que ahora piensa mucho en su futuro._

_Robert y Ryoga terminan de comer._

_Ryoga: "Gracias Robert cocinas muy bien"_

_Robert sonriendo "Que gusto que te haya gustado Ryoga y dime tu novia cocina bien?"_

_Ryoga casi se cae "Novia yo no tengo novia"_

_Robert: "Así yo pense que esa hermosa muchacha como se llama Ukio era tu novia"_

_Ryoga se puso muy Rojo "Yo ella no, es decir..."_

_Robert: "Cálmate Ryoga se nota que estas enamorado de ella"_

_Ryoga muy avergonzado "ESO NO ES CIERTO!"_

_Robert moviendo la cabeza negativamente "Vamos Ryoga deja de portarte como un niño quieres decirme que ella no significa nada para ti"_

_Ryoga se queda callado mientras recuerda el rostro de Ukio sus hermosos ojos azules, sus sonrisa y su melodiosa voz, sin dase cuenta la respuesta aparece ante él "Yo...yo la amo"_

_Robert con satisfacción "Ves eso no fue difícil y ya se lo dijiste"_

_Ryoga muy rojo "No es que no sabía y yo..."_

_Robert: "Eres muy tímido no es así"_

_Ryoga solo asiente con la cabeza._

_Robert con una extraña expresión "Amigo déjame contarte una historia, hace un tiempo un joven se enamoro de una hermosa chica ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo, se llamaba Yuri era hermosa, jovial llena de vida nunca se lo dijo el día que se decidió hacerlo hubo una explosión en un edificio ella estaba ahí, fue alcanzada por el impacto de una esquirla metálica, el llego corriendo pero no a tiempo en sus brazos ella le confeso que lo amaba y murió sin saber lo que el sentía" unas lagrimas se asoman a su rostro "Ves amigo esa persona soy yo no cometas el mismo error, recuerda que la vida es corta además el madurar significa enfrentar retos de todo tipo"_

_Ryoga esta impactado nunca espero escuchar una historia así "Yo... gracias por confiar en mí"_

_Robert: " bueno ya no te preocupes, a dormir que mañana será otro día"_

_Ryoga obedece mientras comienza a pensar en muchas cosas._

_Ukio esta en el dojo conversando con Akane y Nodoka._

_Ukio: "Como te sientes Akane, estas mejor"_

_Akane un poco preocupada "Si no te preocupes, seguro me pasara pronto"_

_Nodoka : "Así es seguro pronto estará mejor"_

_Ukio con una sonrisa "que bien, me da mucho gusto"_

_Nodoka muy alegre "Deben estar muy contentas dentro de un par de días se cumple el mes pronto Ranma y Ryoga regresaran"_

_Ukio y Akane se ponen muy rojas y nerviosas._

_Nodoka sonriendo "Ukio-Chan por lo que veo estas enamorada de Ryoga"_

_Ukio muy colorada "Pero señora Nodoka que cosas dice"_

_Akane con un guiño a su nueva mamá "Vamos Ukio me vas a decir que este mes que no lo has visto, no ha sido un suplicio"_

_Ukio ya sin defensa "Yo no lo voy a negar, lo extraño demasiado, creo que si tarda más en venir voy a morir"_

_Nodoka con una sonrisa triunfal "Ves querida lo amas, se nota en tu mirada brilla en forma especial cuando hablas de él"_

_Ukio mas relajada "Sí hace poco que descubrí que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Ryoga, pero que voy hacer si el no me ama"_

_Nodoka tocándole el hombro "Tranquila deja que venga y díselo"_

_Ukio recobrando el color Rojo "Yo decirselo"_

_Akane: "Claro si no como quieres que se entere?"_

_Ukio: "Pe... pero como voy hacer eso?"_

_Nodoka con una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera "Pues nosotras te ayudaremos no es así hija?"_

_Akane con la misma sonrisa "Por supuesto mama!"_

_Ukio con una gran gota "Creo que me acabo de meter en problemas"_

_Ranma, Ryoga y Robert acaban de salir del valle están otra vez en la cascada, ryoga y Robert bajan para ver el estado del bote y prepararlo para salir de nuevo, mientras Ranma se quedo a esperar a Terry, pero hacía mucho calor y decidió darse un baño en el agua del lago, Terry al salir busco a sus amigos con la mirada solo encontró una tetera que alguien dejo hirviendo y la mochila de Ranma._

_Terry: "Donde se habrán ido todos, que raro" en eso un ruido llamo su atención al mirar alguien se bañaba en el lago al acercarse casi se cae de espaldas una hermosa mujer pelirroja se bañaba desnuda, era una ninfa, Terry no podía creer lo que veía nunca se sintió así al ver una chica, su figura era un sueño hecho realidad, una extraña sensación casi olvidada apareció en su ser, decidió ir y averiguar quien era._

_De pronto la voz de Robert lo saco de su trance llamándolo para que baje con Ranma e irse, al voltear perdio la maravillosa imagen de pronto a su lado apareció Ranma con una tetera de agua caliente y un poco mojado._

_Terry corriendo al lago "No la viste"_

_Ranma confundido "Ver a quien?"_

_Terry pensativo "A nadie seguro fue una alucinación mía, vamonos nos esperan"_

_Ranma asintió y bajaron debían llegar a Nerima._

_Era la hora de almuerzo en el dojo Tendo, toda la familia se encontraba reunida, menos Ukio, de pronto y sin previo aviso una ágil figura salto el muro, cayendo en el patio frente al comedor, todos voltearon sorprendidos frente a ellos un joven de ropas chinas ya conocidas y coleta negra sonreía._

_Kasumi con una sonrisa "Ranma has regresado!"_

_Nabiki con una sonrisa "(¡Ranma eso quiere decir que él volvió!)"_

_Soun y Genma miran sorprendidos al joven parece más alto y su mirada es muy distinta._

_Nodoka levantándose "Hijo estas bien?"_

_Ranma con una sonrisa "Si mama no te preocupes"_

_Akane no ha volteado a verlo esta muy avergonzada por lo que paso pero se estremece al escuchar su voz, y siente como su corazón late de una manera acelerada._

_Ranma se separa de su madre y se acerca Akane, esta a punto de hablarle cuando ve con una gran gota a toda la familia a su espalda a su padre y Soun con banderitas, Nabiki con una cámara de vídeo profesional, y sin previo aviso en un rápido movimiento toma Akane en sus brazos y de un salto desaparece entre los techos._

_Akane esta muy roja pero se siente muy protegida entre los brazos de Ranma._

_Al llegar a la azotea de un edificio de 6 pisos Ranma la salta sin dificultad y con mucha delicadeza deja Akane en el suelo._

_Ranma con el corazón muy acelerado "Akane perdona que te sacara de esa forma pero deseo hablar contigo sin interrupciones"_

_Akane muy roja "Ranma yo..." pero unos dedos la silencian_

_Ranma tomando aire "Akane quiero que sepas que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, que lo que viste en el gimnasio fue una trampa, yo jamás seria capaz de engañarte"_

_Akane se encuentra extasiada aunque lo sabe se siente muy feliz de que su Ranma la ame tanto._

_Ranma con una expresión sincera y metiendo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada "Akane este tiempo que pase entrenando descubrí que no puedo vivir sin ti, que eres la persona que quiero ver todos los días al despertar, eres mi mundo, mi todo por eso..." arrodillándose y tomando su mano derecha "Akane Tendo Quieres casarte conmigo"_

_Akane esta en shock nunca penso que Ranma hiciera esto todas sus dudas y miedos desaparecen por arte de magia y con lagrimas de felicidad "Si Ranma Saotome me encantaría ser tu esposa" acto seguido Ranma abre la caja y saca un hermoso anillo con un gran brillante y se lo coloca en el dedo, Akane sin perder más tiempo se lanza sobre el y le da un apasionado beso que une sus destinos para siempre._

_En el Uchan un joven viajero se detiene, una expresión de felicidad se muestra en él, es la primera vez que llega algún sitio sin perderse, una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro._

_Ukio se encuentra preparando sus Okonomiyaquis, de pronto una sensación muy rara la invade se siente muy alegre, voltea y se dirige lentamente a la entrada rezando a todos los dioses que él este ahí, pero al hacerlo no ve a nadie desilusionada regresa pero al hacerlo se choca con una camiseta amarilla._

_Ukio levanta la vista muy nerviosa para encontrarse con unos cálidos ojos marrones "Ryo-kun... eres tú"_

_Ryoga con una sonrisa "Uki-Chan, soy yo"_

_Ukio con lagrimas en los ojos se abraza fuertemente del joven quien corresponde el abrazo "Tonto te extrañe tanto"_

_Ryoga sonríe al escuchar esa frase "Y yo te extrañe tanto, no te imaginas cuanto me hiciste falta"_

_Ukio se sorprende ante lo dicho por el joven "Ryo...ga es cierto lo que dices?"_

_Ryoga con una gran confianza mira tiernamente a la hermosa joven delante de el "Si, te necesito Ukio eres mi sol y mi luna, mi razón de ser"_

_Ukio esta en shock abre la boca pero no salen palabras de su boca._

_Ryoga muy rojo "Lo que trato de decirte Uki-Chan es que... Yo té Amo!"_

_Ukio siente una gran felicidad que se desborda por su corazón las lagrimas salen sin control mientras se abraza más fuertemente a Ryoga "Tonto mi gran tonto"_

_Ryoga esta empezando a perder todo el coraje con el que entro pero de pronto siente como dos finas manos toma su rostro y sin previo aviso unos labios se unen a los suyos al inicio se sorprende pero después corresponde un beso apasionado, unos minutos durante los cuales se demuestran todo el amor que sienten y luego se separan, aun rojos pero muy felices._

_Ukio con una gran sonrisa y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del joven "Ryo-kun yo también te amo, y sin ti no me interesa vivir"_

_Ryoga se siente el hombre más feliz del mundo y con una sonrisa "Uki-Chan quieres ser mi novia"_

_Ukio muy emocionada vuelve a besar con mucha pasión a su Ryo-kun._

_Ryoga separándose muy rojo "Eso es un sí"_

_Ukio con una picara sonrisa "tu que crees"_

_Y luego mirándose directamente a los ojos vuelven a perderse el uno en el otro._

_Un anciano que había presenciado todo se levanto y con una sonrisa salió tarareando una alegre canción_

_Ranma y Akane caminan muy juntos por la calle no tienen prisa por llegar han estado separados mucho tiempo._

_Akane con una sonrisa nerviosa "Ranma tengo que contarte algo"_

_Ranma felizmente abrazado a su futura "Dime amor"_

_Akane feliz por el adjetivo "Ranma te acuerdas de la noche que pasamos solos en el dojo"_

_Ranma poniéndose muy rojo "Si fue algo maravilloso"_

_Akane tomando coraje se detiene y separa de Ranma "Ranma yo estoy...em...barazada"_

_Ranma se queda callado la sorpresa es grande_

_Akane siente el tiempo detenerse esta muy nerviosa espera una respuesta sabe que su futuro se decide en ese momento._

_Ranma se relaja sonríe de una manera muy especial a Akane tranquilizándola y de pronto la levanta en peso con una gran sonrisa "Es maravilloso Akane, un hijo dios es hermoso"_

_Akane muy roja pero feliz "Bájame Loco"_

_Ranma dejándola en el piso "Akane un hijo tuyo y nuestro es maravilloso"_

_Akane: "No estas molesto"_

_Ranma sonriendo "Tonta como me molestaría, no te das cuenta me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo"_

_Akane con lagrimas de nuevo abraza fuertemente a Ranma se siente muy aliviada como un gran peso que se ha quitado en el corazón._

_Ranma con una sonrisa "Vaya Akane pero que té Pasa no te conocía tan llorona"_

_Akane sonriendo "Ranma eres un Baka" y sin más se vuelven a besar._

_A lo lejos un anciano observa la escena tiene una amplia sonrisa "Vaya van dos y me faltan cuatro"_

_Robert acaba de llegar a su casa, con él va Terry quien se hospedara momentáneamente ahí._

_Terry admirando el gran jardín interior, la hermosa y lujosa casa "Vaya tu si que vives en grande Robert!"_

_Robert sonriendo "Vamos te mostrare tu cuarto"_

_Terry asiente mientras sigue a Robert, en su mente esta el recuerdo de esa preciosa mujer pelirroja que vio, nunca antes le había pasado algo así deseaba verla otra vez._

_Robert: "Terry, Terry hombre hazme caso que tienes"_

_Terry saliendo de sus recuerdos "Que me hablabas?"_

_Robert: "Amigo si no te conociera diría que estas enamorado"_

_Terry escucha a su amigo y rompe a reír "Sí como no jajaja, bueno ya basta de bromas"_

_Robert sin darle importancia "Bien dúchate y cámbiate te espero para comer que te parece"_

_Terry: "Buena idea" y entra al cuarto se tumba en la cama cierra los ojos y en su mente vuelve el hermoso recuerdo de esa ninfa._

_Kuno se siente muy incomodo lo que planea su hermana no termina de convencerlo "Kodachi estas segura de esto?"_

_Kodachi con una cara de loca "Jojojojo Claro hermano aunque no sé dónde esta Ranma ahora sé que volverá pronto, entonces tratara de conquistar Akane de nuevo y yo lo evitare él será mío, entiendes"_

_Kuno bueno te ayudare pero para que contrataste a esos y señalando con su dedo dos figuras que estaban almorzando en el comedor._

_Kodachi: "Son mercenarios y muy fuertes luchadores ellos derrotaran a quien trate de evitar que Ranma sea para mí incluso contra él, ya que si no es mío no será de nadie"_

_Kuno asustado "A veces hasta a mí me das miedo hermana"_

_Kodachi con una expresión de psicópata "Solo mío"._

_Ranma esta llegando al dojo cuando siente algo muy familiar antes de llegar a una esquina sonríe "Hola Ryoga amigo como te fue?"_

_Akane lo mira confundida frente a ella no hay nadie "Ranma te sientes bien, ahí no hay nadie"_

_De pronto frente a ellos aparece Ryoga con una Ukio muy confundida._

_Akane sorprendida "Pero como supiste?"_

_Ryoga con una sonrisa "Ranma eso es trampa me dijiste que estarías en el dojo"_

_Ukio confundida "Como diste con Ran-chan?"_

_Ranma y Ryoga sonríen entre si "Eso chicas es secreto"_

_Akane y Ukio están completamente confundidas._

_Ranma sonriendo "Prometemos que después les contamos, pero primero al dojo tengo una noticia que dar no amor?"_

_Akane muy roja "Sí mi vida"_

_Ryoga se mira con Ukio y dándole una sonrisa toma su mano haciendo que se ruborice "Vamos nosotros también tenemos una noticia"_

_Akane percatándose abraza muy contenta Ukio "Felicidades amiga"_

_Ranma sonriendo "Vaya te felicito P-Chan"_

_Ryoga: "Gracias y... a quien llamas P-Chan, ven acá ya veras" Y corre tratando de alcanzar a Ranma_

_Akane y Ukio con una gota en la cabeza_

_Akane: "Bueno algunas cosas..."_

_Ukio: "Nunca cambiaran" y sonriendo corren detrás de sus parejas._

_En el dojo el almuerzo se ha visto interrumpido por la partida de Ranma._

_Genma trata de coger un poco de arroz pero un palo le cae en la cabeza "Hayyy, pero Nodoka tengo hambre"_

_Nodoka muy molesta "Esperaremos a los chicos y esa es mi última palabra"_

_Genma se soba la cabeza mientras observa a Soun con un chichón también mientras Kasumi y Nabiki aprovechan de conversar de pronto, aparecen Ranma con Akane y Ryoga con Ukio._

_Ranma con una sonrisa "familia les tengo una buena noticia, Akane y Yo nos casamos en un mes"_

_En una mansión conocida se ve a dos hombres entrenar arduamente, su habilidad y fuerza son algo sorprendente al igual que sus miradas, son frías y denotan una total falta de sentimientos, uno de ellos salta evitando el ataque del otro de pronto se detienen acaban de sentir un gran poder muy conocido, aun a ellos el recuerdo de ese poder les provoca miedo._

_**9° CAPITULO **_

_** "UNA BODA, UN REGRESO"**_

_Es la hora del almuerzo en el Dojo Tendo un lugar que jamas se podrá catalogar de aburrido, especialmente hoy que Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akari menos Nodoka se encuentran compitiendo por la boca abierta más grande después de recibir una interesante noticia._

_Ranma con una gran sonrisa "Y bien es que no nos piensan felicitar?"_

_Todos saliendo de su estupor saltan felices a felicitar a la nueva pareja, excepto Akari ella solo observa a Ryoga y Ukio que se encuentran tomados de la mano pero por alguna razón no siente el dolor que penso tendría incluso se siente un poco liberada._

_Ryoga sonríe feliz a Ukio pero se percata que algo entristece su rostro al ver delante observa a Akari y se da cuenta que es hora de hablar con ella._

_Mousse se encuentra en las afueras del templo su cuerpo se mantiene quieto a pesar de la ventisca y la nieve que se azotan contra el de pronto un extraño brillo azul comienza aparecer en su cuerpo, abre sus ojos y estira sus brazos colocándolos sobre su cabeza, una esfera verde se forma entre sus manos, cuando a alcanzado el tamaño de una pelota de basquet, la toma con el brazo derecho y la lanza contra un gran montículo de nieve que él mismo coloco tapando la entrada del templo, una tremenda explosión se escucha al desaparecer el humo solo se observa el patio del templo, ya sin nieve y sin puertas._

_Monge que ha observado todo de cerca "Muy bien muchacho has mejorado tremendamente"_

_Mousse algo cansado por el esfuerzo "Gracias Sensei esta técnica del Kiraiho es increíble"_

_Monge con una sonrisa "Eres rápido muchacho aunque todavía no la perfeccionas, me da gusto que ya puedas manejar tu Ki, bien ahora a lo que sigue ven por aquí"_

_Mousse obediente sigue a su maestro pensando que nueva técnica le va enseñar, de pronto se detiene ante una gran puerta._

_Monge con una mirada brillante "Aquí se encuentra algo que necesitas urgentemente"_

_Mousse sorprendido "(La cura, me va enseñar la cura!)"_

_Monge abriendo la puerta "Aquí tienes madera, martillos, clavos, pegamento, cerrojos etc."_

_Mousse cayéndose de cara_

_Monge muy calmado "Bien que esperabas aquí el que la rompe la compone"_

_Robert se encontraba preparando el almuerzo mientras lo hace recuerda, la ultima cena que tuvo antes de irse a entrenar._

_Flashback_

_Son las 8:05 de la noche Midori se encuentra muy nerviosa, ha revisado las cosas diez veces, la cena esta lista, la casa limpia, ella se encuentra vestida con un vestido corto hasta las rodillas color azul marino de tirantes, con un lazo como cinturón que termina en un moño, el vestido es entallado resaltando su bien formado cuerpo, casi no lleva maquillaje, algo de sombras en los ojos y un tenue lápiz labial que la hacen verse muy bien._

_De pronto suena el timbre, muy nerviosa se acerca a la puerta antes de abrir toma aire y se tranquiliza, abre la puerta y se queda impresionada frente a ella se encuentra Robert, viste un pantalón de vestir negro ajustado, una camisa de seda roja delgada, abierta en los primeros botones de la camisa._

_Robert esta boquiabierto la tierna profesora de primaria es una joven muy bella ese vestido que tiene resalta muy bien su hermosa figura._

_Midori muy sonrojada "Robert que bueno que llegaste Pasa por favor?"_

_Robert sonriendo sigue la sigue hasta la sala, ninguno se ha percatado de que alguien los ve desde lejos_

_Robert sacando un ramo de flores que escondía detrás de él "Para la hermosa anfitriona de esta noche"_

_Midori aun sonrojada sonríe por el gesto y recibe las flores "Robert has sido muy amable las flores están preciosas"_

_Robert que observa a la bella muchacha "En realidad esas flores no te hacen justicia eres muy bella"_

_Midori se queda paralizada "(él piensa que soy bella)", entonces dedicándole una gran sonrisa la cena esta lista gustas pasar._

_Han pasado una dos horas desde que terminaron de cenar, Robert y Midori conversan muy a gusto de muchas cosas Midori se siente muy a gusto, en verdad se siente feliz._

_Robert mirando su reloj "Vaya que tarde es será mejor retirarme"_

_Midori un poco triste "Tan pronto, es decir ya tienes que irte"_

_Robert dedicándole una sonrisa "Pero no quiere decir que no lo podamos repetir"_

_Midori y Robert se encuentran en la puerta ha punto de despedirse._

_Midori: "Si quieres podemos cenar juntos mañana"_

_Robert con pena "Yo no puedo mañana, lo siento"_

_Midori un poco triste "Bueno puede ser pasado mañana o el próximo fin de semana"_

_Robert: "No podré lo lamento"_

_Midori muy triste "Yo entiendo no quise molestarte discúlpame"_

_Robert: "Midori no es lo que piensas, disfrute mucho de tu compañía y me encanto cenar contigo es solo que voy a salir de viaje mañana estaré afuera por un mes"_

_Midori recupera su alegría "En verdad te gusto estar conmigo"_

_Robert con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con su mano el rostro de ella "Claro quien no estaría a gusto con una muchacha tan educada, hermosa y tierna como tú"_

_Midori se encontraba muy roja de pronto siguiendo un impulso, coloco sus manos en el rostro de Robert quien se estremeció al contacto de la joven, de pronto sus rostros se acercaron, sus alientos comenzaban a mezclarse, de pronto se escucho "NOOOOOO!"_

_Robert se separo violentamente asustado por el grito, Midori se sobresalto al mirar se encontraba la Profesora Hinako muy enojada "No te atrevas a tocarlo él es mío"_

_Robert completamente confundido "Profesora Hinako de quien esta hablando?"_

_Midori también confundida "Robert tu estas con la profesora Hinako"_

_Robert muy rojo "No yo no tengo nada que ver con ella"_

_Hinako completamente furiosa "Claro que no tenemos nada pero pudimos tener, pero ahora me vengare"_

_Midori y Robert con una gran gota observan la rabieta de la profesora_

_Hinako sacando una moneda de 50 yens "Ahora te castigare en el nombre de la luna, upps perdón esa es de Sailor Moon" sin decir más enfoco la moneda contra Robert que comenzó a sentir como su energía era succionada rápidamente cayendo de rodillas._

_Midori muy asustada "Loca pero que le has hecho a Robert!"_

_Hinako riendo como posesa "Jajajaja ahora sabrás lo que Pasa al burlarte de mí"_

_Midori de pronto con un aura muy roja se lanza contra Hinako y de un perfecto derechazo la deja Noqueada,_

_"Bruja como te atreviste a meterte con mi Robert"_

_Robert con una gran gota "Vaya las mujeres enojadas, me dan miedo" y se levanta con un poco de dificultad, Midori corre a socorrerlo "Estas bien, te hizo daño"_

_Robert con una sonrisa "No pequeña no me hizo daño"_

_Midori "Te acompañare a tu casa"_

_Robert "No te preocupes ya estoy bien pero si te hace sentir mejor te llamare apenas llegue"_

_Midori sonrojada "Lamento que todo se arruinara"_

_Robert con una sonrisa y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla "Quien dice que se arruino?" Y guiñándole el ojo se fue._

_Fin del Flashback_

_Terry: "Robert ya esta listo el almuerzo"_

_Robert volviendo a la realidad "He sí un minuto"_

_Terry con una mirada suspicaz "Asi que pensando en una chica he!"_

_Robert un poco avergonzado "Eso no es cierto"_

_Terry con una sonrisa "Vamos Robert, a mi no me engañas somos amigos hace mucho por que no me lo cuentas"_

_Robert sonriendo "Es cierto ya me estaba comportando como Ryoga, jajaja"_

_Terry: "Si pero creo que esos meses que pasaron entrenando ha hecho madurar a esos dos muchachos"_

_Robert: "Si es cierto ahora son más seguros y no tan orgullosos o tímidos"_

_Terry: "Oye no me cambies la conversación, dime quien es la chica que te gusta?"_

_Robert encogiendo los hombros "Ni modo, ya me di cuenta que contigo no puedo!"_

_Terry: "Ya no la hagas de novela y desembucha"_

_Robert con una gota en la cabeza "Has estado mucho por las calles en fin aquí vamos, desde que me mude aquí tu sabes la razón" mientras una triste mirada se asoma en su rostro._

_Terry le sonríe a su amigo el mejor que nadie sabe el dolor de perder a la persona que amas_

_Robert toma aire y sigue con su relato "Esta bien desde que llegue aquí conocí a tres mujeres, una trabaja conmigo en el colegio es Maestra, es muy bonita y tiene un cuerpo espectacular pero por alguna razón no me atrae, la otra es una linda y tierna profesora de jardín es muy especial cenamos antes de que me fuera ha entrenar se llama Midori"_

_Terry: "Así que se llama Midori por lo que veo te gusta mucho!"_

_Robert sonriendo "Si, es una chica muy especial y la verdad me siento muy atraído por ella"_

_Terry con una sonrisa "Así vaya, pero falta una y como se llamara la tercera, a ver déjame adivinar creo que es ¡Nabiki!"_

_Robert con una cara de sorpresa increíble "Pe...ro como sabes de ella?"_

_Terry: "Vamos Robert, durante el tiempo que pasamos entrenando te he escuchado mencionarla unas cien veces"_

_Robert con la boca completamente abierta "Eso no es cierto, yo no recuerdo haberla mencionado"_

_Terry: "Cómo que no, Lo hacías dormido mi querido amigo, pero aun no me has dicho como es ella?"_

_Robert sorprendido "Yo mencionaba su nombre dormido"_

_Terry ya desesperándose "Vamos Robert ya deja de divagar y háblame de ella"_

_Robert: "Si, tienes razón, la primera vez que la vi lucia un poco indefensa pero la verdad es una mujer muy fuerte con un gran carácter, aparenta ser fría y calculadora pero es solo la imagen que trata de proyectar, por que siempre se esta preocupando por su familia y amigos es responsable, y..." Sin querer Robert comenzó a mirar hacia la ventana del comedor todo a su alrededor desapareció para ser reemplazada por la imagen de Nabiki sonriendo la última noche que la vio antes de partir. "su sonrisa es como brisa fresca, tiene una hermosa figura, cabello castaño corto, y unos ojos marrones muy hermosos, muestran una mirada desafiante y a la vez tierna, es misteriosa, yo creo que es muy hermosa"_

_Terry completamente anonadado "Tú estas enamorado de ella!"_

_Robert: "QUEEEE! ESO ES UNA LOCURA"_

_Terry muy tranquilo "Así, pues contesta esta pregunta, cuando piensas en ella no late tu corazón como cuando pensabas en Yuri"_

_Robert se queda mudo nunca penso en esa posibilidad y de pronto tiene miedo de averiguar la verdad._

_Terry con una sonrisa "Ya deja eso para más tarde, es hora de comer y tengo mucha hambre"_

_Robert solo asiente y sirve la comida mientras en su mente una verdad esta por revelarse._

_En el dojo Tendo mientras sus miembros celebran durante el almuerzo._

_Genma mira atentamente a su hijo y Ryoga se notan más fuertes, su mirada ha cambiado y siente un extraño poder emanar de ellos._

_Soun mira a su amigo y adivina lo que esta pensando "Ranma por lo que veo se han vuelto muy fuertes que tipo de entrenamiento hicieron?"_

_Ranma sonríe mientras mira a Ryoga que contesta la sonrisa "Entrenamos en la isla de Rodas con el profesor Robert García y un amigo Terry Bogart"_

_Todos se quedan sorprendidos, pero no todos se quedan con la duda._

_Nabiki con una cara inquisitiva "La isla de Rodas queda en el mediterráneo como llegaron hasta allí?"_

_Ranma estaba a punto de contestar cuando Ryoga lo interrumpe "Eso es un secreto, el profesor García nos pidió que lo guardáramos no es así Ranma?"_

_Ranma extrañado "He sí lo siento pero no puedo divulgarlo"_

_Nabiki con una cara de ya me enterare decide quedarse callada por ahora._

_Ryoga sonriendo "Pero si les podemos contar de nuestro entrenamiento, estuvimos en una extraña dimensión"_

_Todos "Otra Dimensión!"_

_Ranma: "Así es a través de un portal que estaba en un templo pasamos a una dimensión donde el tiempo Pasa diferente a nuestra realidad"_

_Ryoga: "Así es ahí pasamos 6 meses entrenando mientras aquí paso solo un mes"_

_Ranma: "Y no solo eso en esa dimensión solo hay vida vegetal pero no animal"_

_Ryoga: "y la gravedad es 20 veces mayor a la de la tierra"_

_Todos están con unas tremendas caras de asombro._

_Kasumi: "Bueno ya basta de charla casi no tenemos tiempo para planear la boda, que les parece si platican de eso otro día debemos acordar lo que necesitamos"_

_Nodoka asintiendo "Es cierto lo mejor será comenzar a planearlo todo"_

_Soun y Genma asienten con tranquilidad mientras se prepara otra reunión familiar, Ryoga mira seriamente a Ukio quien adivina lo que se propone y con un leve apretón de manos le dice que lo apoya._

_Ryoga: "Akari podríamos conversar un momento por favor?"_

_Akari esperaba esto así que asintió mientras se dirigía al dojo detrás de Ryoga y Ukio._

_Shampoo se encontraba en el consultorio del Dr. Tofú, desde hace varios días que visita regularmente a Ryu parece que se han hecho buenos amigos._

_Shampoo con una sonrisa "Wo hai ni, Ryu como estas hoy día?"_

_Ryu con una mirada perdida en el espacio contesta con seco "Bien"_

_Shampoo en este corto periodo de tiempo aprendido a conocer al joven que esta delante de ella se hace el frío y seco pero sabe que el no es así, es solo una pantalla para ocultar su dolor, para ocular que se ha enamorado_

_"Así que hoy tampoco vino"_

_Ryu no demuestra nada pero sabe que su amiga ya se dio cuenta jamas se imagino que podía entablar tal grado de amistad con alguien, en estos días aprendido a confiar en ella y es la única que sabe que él sufre por una chica "Si tampoco hoy vino"_

_Shampoo tratando de cambiar el tema "Dime cuando te va dar de alta el Dr. Tofú?"_

_Ryu: "Bueno me va quitar el yeso mañana y según él en unos 15 días podré entrenar de nuevo"_

_Shampoo: "Eso es excelente ya hable con la abuela para que te quedes en el Nekohanten"_

_Ryu: "No será necesario me quedare aquí con el Dr. Tofú estaré de asistente para pagar mi tratamiento"_

_Shampoo un poco decepcionada "Ya veo, bueno te visitare a diario"_

_Ryu mirándola un poco extrañado "Por lo que veo no tienes mas amigos que yo verdad?"_

_Shampoo con una triste mirada "Sí, es verdad no tengo amigos"_

_Ryu mira la tristeza de Shampoo en estos días ha logrado descubrir el significado de la amistad gracias a ella por eso decide hacer una pregunta incomoda "¿ y Mousse?_

_Shampoo se estremece a la sola mención del nombre "¿Qué hay con él?"_

_Ryu: "Vamos Shampoo por cuanto tiempo más te vas a seguir engañando lo extrañas demasiado"_

_Shampoo con una actitud molesta "Yo no extraño a ese estúpido pato cegato"_

_Ryu moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado "Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes"_

_Shampoo: "No es cierto y ya me tengo que ir nos veremos pronto" y sin más salió por la ventana mientras de sus ojos escapaban unas lagrimas y sus labios susurraban un nombre... Mousse._

_Ryoga y Ukio estaban parados frente a Akari, se encontraban muy tristes por lo que iban hacer cuando._

_Akari con una gran sonrisa y abrazando a los dos "Ryoga, Ukio los felicito me da mucho gusto que ustedes estén juntos"_

_Ryoga con una cara de completo asombro "A...kari pepero"_

_Ukio con la misma cara "Akari yo no entiendo"_

_Akari separándose de la pareja "Lo que quiero decir es que ya no veo a Ryoga como antes solo como un buen amigo"_

_Ukio: "Akari lo que dices es cierto?"_

_Akari sonriendo "Sí amiga es la verdad"_

_Ryoga: "Eso es maravilloso, estaba muy preocupado de hacerte daño"_

_Ukio soltando un suspiro de alivio "Dios no sabes que peso me quitas de encima!"_

_Akari: "Me da gusto, pero seguiremos siendo amigos?"_

_Ukio con una sonrisa "Por supuesto siempre seremos amigos, no es así amor"_

_Ryoga un poco rojo por el comentario "Sí, siempre amigos"_

_Akari se ríe por la cara de Ryoga junto a Ukio toda la tensión del inicio se ha disipado._

_Ukio de pronto dándose cuenta de algo "Pero por que has estado tan triste estos días? Pensamos que era por Ryoga"_

_Akari cambio su expresión de pronto una gran tristeza se apodero de ella sin darse cuenta se abrazo a Ukio mientras lagrimas salían de su rostro._

_Ryoga muy preocupado "Akari que té Pasa que sucede?"_

_Akari entre sollozos "Yo... estoy enamorada de un imposible lo descubrí hace unos minutos al verte"_

_Ukio confundida "Enamorada de un imposible? De quien?"_

_Akari separándose un poco de Ukio "de Ryu Kumon"_

_Han pasado varias horas de que empezaran los preparativos de boda, Ranma y Akane se encuentran completa y absolutamente aburridos, solo desean estar juntos, pero la verdad la familia no tiene cara de dejar que eso pase._

_Ranma con una increíble cara de fastidio "Esto, vaya miren la hora que es y quede con el profesor García y Terry en cenar esta noche para planear lo que haremos, Akane no quieres acompañarnos?"_

_Akane entendiendo el mensaje "Claro me alistare enseguida!" Y sin decir más se dirigió hacia arriba a cambiarse._

_Nodoka un poco molesta "Hijo me parece que planear tu boda es más importante que una cena!"_

_Nabiki saliendo en defensa de la pareja "Vamos tía sabes muy bien que ellos no son de gran ayuda para planear todo, y recuerda que tienen una pelea muy fuerte por delante eso es más prioritario"_

_Ranma esta boquiabierto, Nabiki ayudándolo eso es nuevo "(seguro me va cobrar después)"_

_Kasumi con una sonrisa apoya la idea de Nabiki, en eso aparecen Ryoga, Ukio y Akari._

_Ryoga "Ranma llamaste a Robert o todavía?"_

_Ranma aliviado "Lo iba hacer en este momento ven Ryoga vamos"_

_Nabiki: "Ranma por que no le dices a Robert que nos encontramos en el Nekohanten"_

_Ranma: "Claro, un momento como que nos encontramos, tu piensas ir?"_

_Nabiki con una sonrisa "Claro o es que no estoy invitada?"_

_Ranma encogiéndose de hombros "Bueno no hay problema será a las 8:00pm en él restauran de la abuela" y sin más se fue conversando con Ryoga a hablar por teléfono._

_Ukio y Akari miran a todos confundidas, y en eso Nabiki les explica la cena, la idea es buena pero Akari decide quedarse a ayudar a Nodoka y Kasumi con los preparativos, al volver los chicos de hablar por teléfono se dan cuenta que Nabiki ha subido a cambiarse, así que deciden hacer lo mismo._

_Ukio tomando de la mano a Ryoga "Vamos al Uchan tenemos que cambiarnos para la cena"_

_Ryoga con una sonrisa "Sí amor no te preocupes, ya nos vamos Hey Ranma no te olvides trata de llegar temprano"_

_Ranma: "No te preocupes ve tranquilo"_

_La joven pareja se retira haciendo una reverencia, en el camino Ukio muy confundida ve como Ryoga se deja dócilmente llevar por ella, no como hace un rato que él la llevaba, así que no queriendo quedarse con la duda._

_Ukio tomada del brazo de Ryoga "Ryo-kun puedes explicarme ahora como hiciste para encontrar a Ran-Chan hace un rato, y como llegaste al Uchans solo?"_

_Ryoga volteando sonriente a su novia se detiene se pone frente a ella y sin decir nada le da un tierno beso que sorprende a Ukio pero que no tarda en ser correspondido, a los pocos minutos se separan sonrojados y agitados._

_Ryoga: "Lo siento amor pero la verdad no aguantaba las ganas de besarte" Ukio muy ruborizada seguía abrazada a él, solo le sonrío "En cuanto a lo otro durante el entrenamiento, me enseñaron a utilizar mi Ki (Fuerza Espiritual), al hacerlo aprendí a sentir y diferenciar el Ki de otras personas como Ranma, Robert y Terry, es por eso que puedo ubicarlos a ellos en cualquier parte de la ciudad"_

_Ukio maravillada por el nivel que su novio había alcanzado "Eso increíble, por esa razón me encontraste, así ya nunca te podrás perder"_

_Ryoga con una gran gota "He si ya no creo que me pueda perder, pero la verdad no fue tu Ki el que me hizo encontrarte"_

_Ukio un poco confundida "No, entonces que fue?"_

_Ryoga con una sonrisa y acercando sus labios a Ukio otra vez "Fue mi corazón"._

_Terry acaba de colgar el teléfono._

_Robert apareciendo "Quien era Terry?"_

_Terry sonriendo "Eran los chicos nos invitan a cenar al Nekohanten, un restauran chino creo?"_

_Robert: "Si lo conozco, que bien así podremos conversar lo que haremos de ahora en adelante"_

_Terry recordando "Claro esos dos salieron hechos unas balas en busca de sus chicas"_

_Robert: " Pues si las conocieras también saldrías corriendo a buscarlas"_

_Terry: "Bueno me servirá para conocer la ciudad, en fin es a las 8:00pm, habrá que alistarse"_

_Robert solo asiente con la cabeza mientras se dirige a su cuarto, se hecha un momento en su cama y sin darse cuenta un oculto deseo de encontrarase con Nabiki aparece._

_Shampoo esta preparando las mesas para los clientes que vayan a llegar en la noche cuando observa muy pensativa a su abuela, parece que el pervertido ha salido._

_Cologne muy seria "Shampoo, ven has visto algo raro últimamente, algo extraño?"_

_Shampoo extrañada "No abuela por que preguntas?"_

_Cologne: "Hace varios días siento una presencia maligna muy poderosa rondándonos, y eso no es todo he sentido otras presencias muy fuertes que acaban de llegar hoy, y dos de ellas me son muy familiares"_

_Shampoo aun más extrañada "No abuela no he visto nada raro aún, pero tendré cuidado"_

_Cologne preocupada "Si tenga cuidado querida nieta esto podría ser muy peligroso"_

_En el Nepal Mousse acaba de terminar las puertas y se encuentra colocándolas cuando una sombra aparece frente a él y atraviesa un árbol al hacerlo este es lanzado al cielo por una poderosa explosión._

_Mousse sorprendido "Pero que rayos fue eso!"_

_Monge apareciendo a sus espaldas "Eso fue el Hissatsu Shinobibachi"_

_Mousse: "El Hissatsu Shinobibachi?"_

_Monge sonriendo "Sí es una técnica por la cual concentras toda tu energía en tu cuerpo, al hacerlo por unos minutos todo tu ser se vuelve energía, atravesando a tu oponente ocasionando una tremenda explosión al hacerlo"_

_Mousse impresionado "wow es increíble"_

_Monge poniéndose muy serio "Pero tiene sus limitaciones para hacerlo tienes que estar en uso del 100 de tu poder de no ser así podrías desintegrarte al hacerla"_

_Mousse serio "Ya veo es una técnica única"_

_Monge mirando el trabajo "Bien Mousse apenas termines ven que practicaremos esa Técnica"_

_Mousse "Gracias Sensei"_

_Son las 7:30pm en el dojo Tendo se ve a un joven impaciente en las escaleras esperando a su prometida y hermana._

_Ranma: "Rayos están preparándose desde hace tres horas porque demoraran tanto"_

_En eso una melodiosa voz llamo su atención "Ranma ya estoy lista como me veo"_

_Ranma solo miro hacia arriba para quedarse completamente embobado "Dios estas Hermosa"_

_Akane se sonrojo y sonrío por el cumplido así que bajo lentamente la escalera se encontraba vestida con una con un body de licra azul marino tipo para hacer deportes, que no tiene mangas y cubría desde su cuello hasta las piernas, un poco antes de llegar a su rodillas encima del cual llevaba, una falda celeste corta de pliegues y una especie de blusa pequeña también celeste se veía muy bien._

_Akane en eso se percata de Ranma y se ruboriza furiosamente se veía muy guapo "Ranma te ves muy bien y ese cambio de estilo"._

_Ranma sonrío "Es solo algo que Robert me presto" él llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, junto con un camisa de color gránate de seda y unos zapatos de vestir negros._

_En eso una voz proveniente de arriba les llamo la atención "Vamonos no quiero llegar tarde"_

_Ryoga estaba ya vestido esperando a Ukio "Bueno por lo que veo Ranma recién se ha puesto en movimiento seguro si salimos ahora lleguemos juntos" en eso un ruido llamo su atención al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con una visión celestial, Ukio bajaba vestida con un pantalón de licra negro que pasaba ligeramente las rodillas y una polo largo que pasaba de la cintura con una correa larga, su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo con una cinta del mimo color del polo crema._

_Ryoga sorprendido "Te ves muy bien Uki-Chan"_

_Ukio ruborizada "Tu también Ryo-kun" Ryoga también había variado su estilo de ropa, llevaba unos pantalones de drilís negros, con un polo blanco, y un chaleco negro y zapatos del mismo color._

_Ryoga con una sonrisa le extendió el brazo Ukio quien acepto con una sonrisa cuando estaban llegando a la puerta Ukio se detuvo de pronto como si olvidara algo._

_Ryoga preocupado "Sucede algo amor, se te olvida algo"_

_Ukio con una cara muy seria "Si se me olvida algo" Y sin más se volteo y parándose en puntillas le dio un beso corto a su novio, "Bien ahora sí vamonos"_

_Ryoga con una cara de sorpresa empezó avanzar mientras pensaba "(Dios me puedo habituar a esto)"_

_Robert y Terry se encontraban en camino el primero vestía un pantalón de vestir blanco ancho, zapatos y correa negra y una camisa azul, con bordes blancos, desabotonada en la parte superior, mientras Terry solo iba con sus zapatillas unos jeans azules, un polo blanco, y un chaleco azul con su infaltable gorro rojo, iban callados no necesitaban conversar de nada._

_En la puerta del Restauran se encontraron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras Ranma y Ryoga presentaban a sus respectivas novias a Terry, Robert se quedo embelesado viendo a Nabiki le parecía una eternidad el no haberla visto y se veía hermosa llevaba una minifalda negra, con botas negras altas, un pequeño polo que dejaba descubierto su ombligo y una pequeña casaca negra, estaba muy sexi._

_Nabiki también se encontró perdida en la mirada de Robert sus corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba muy guapo y se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando cuando una voz la saco de sus sueños._

_Terry con una sonrisa "La señorita Nabiki Tendo presumo?"_

_Nabiki observando al guapo hombre frente a ella "Si vaya parece que ya me conociera"_

_Terry: "Pero claro si Robert no para de hablar de lo hermosa que es, claro que se quedo corto"_

_Robert con la cara roja de vergüenza "PERO QUE DICES TERRY!"_

_Nabiki estaba en shock Robert hablaba de ella y pensaba que era hermosa._

_Terry sonriendo "cálmate Robert o vas negar que lo que digo es cierto?"_

_Robert muy rojo "Yo, Bueno ya dejemos eso y pasemos" Todos lo siguieron mientras Akane miraba a su hermana muy roja y con una gran sonrisa de felicidad._

_Han pasado varias horas desde que empezó Mousse su entrenamiento esta muy agotado el concentrar su energía en él es muy difícil, hace una pausa mientras su cuerpo esta temblando por el potente esfuerzo realizado, su mente por unos minutos se aleja y se encuentra con cerca de su querida Shampoo como la extraña sus sonrisas la manera en que se molestaba con él, dios parecía tan lejano el día que se había ido de Nerima, de pronto un grito lo saco de sus sueños._

_Monge "Vamos muchacho ven a descansar es todo por hoy mañana será un día muy pesado"_

_Mousse con mucha dificultad se levanto y a paso tambaleante se dirigió a su cuarto ni bien entro cayo pesadamente en el suelo estaba muy cansado._

_Monge lo observaba desde afuera "Lograras tu cometido muchacho estas echo de muy buena madera"_

_Shampoo estaba sirviendo unas mesas cuando escucho las campanillas de la puerta._

_Shampoo con una sonrisa "Bienvenidos a nuestro..." y de pronto frente a ella estaba Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano y muy felices, se quedo muda por un minuto después reponiéndose "Al Nekohanten por favor pasen por aquí" y los guío a una mesa grande y se retiro un momento a la cocina._

_Cologne vio entrar a su nieta a la cocina lagrimas salían de sus ojos "Shampoo que te sucede por que lloras?"_

_Shampoo solo señala hacia fuera a la mesa donde Ranma y Akane se encontraban._

_Cologne seria "Ya veo aun lo amas no es así?"  
Shampoo iba responder afirmativamente, pero por alguna razón sintió que al hacerlo no seria sincera consigo misma, si sentía dolor pero por que aun amaba a Ranma, no nunca lo amo fue solo su orgullo, lo que realmente le dolía era verlos felices juntos mientras ella estaba sola, por fin se daba cuenta que ella solo les tenía una gran envidia, a ese amor tan grande "No abuela la verdad, es que yo nunca lo ame"_

_Cologne sonriendo "Ya veo les tienes envidia no es así?"_

_Shampoo abrió los ojos tremendamente "Como te diste cuenta?"_

_Cologne sonriendo "Algún día te lo explicare hoy tenemos muchos clientes y pronto vendrá Happy para ayudarnos así que sécate esas lagrimas y ve a tomarles la orden"_

_Ranma miraba la preocupación en los ojos de Akane era la primera vez que la veían desde que ellos se unieron como pareja, con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le decía en un tono bajo "No te preocupes nada nos separara jamás"_

_Akane estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada, estaban frente a la más peligrosa de las ex-prometidas de su futuro esposo, de pronto Ranma se le acerco un con un beso y unas palabras la tranquilizo, a su lado estaba Ukio y ryoga quienes conversaban animadamente con Terry, al frente estaba Robert junto a Nabiki muy callados y rojos pero por alguna extraña razón se veían muy felices, Ukio se percato del desazón de Akane adivinando el motivo se volteo hacia a ella "Akane, no te preocupes déjame contarte algo que te animara"_

_Ranma sonrío al ver Ukio animar a Akane y con entusiasmo se unió a la conversación._

_Nabiki estaba muy nerviosa estaba al lado de Robert quería hablarle conversar con él, preguntarle como había estado y sencillamente cada vez que iba a intentarlo se le trababa la lengua como era posible jamás en toda su vida le había sucedido algo así ella, que siempre tenía una respuesta que podía manipular a quien deseaba estaba muda rayos que le estaba pasando._

_Robert estaba muy avergonzado a un resonaban en sus oídos lo que Terry dijo antes de entrar "(Rayos por que tenía que decir eso, la verdad es que se ve hermosa, pero que estará pensando diantres por que tenía que abrir esa bocota)"_

_Shampoo apareció Akane noto que cuando miraba a Ranma el brillo de sus ojos no estaba y se encontraba muy tranquila, eso la relajo todos hicieron sus pedidos y ella se retiro a la cocina._

_Ryoga conversaba con Terry contándole todo sobre la familia Tendo, quien era la hermosa joven de cabello morado sobre la abuela que le enseño y lo entreno._

_Terry sonriendo "Vaya así que esa hermosa chica también fue prometida de Ranma, vaya si que tiene suerte el muchacho"_

_Ryoga: "Y eso que no has conocido a Kodachi ella es muy bonita pero esta rematadamente loca"_

_Terry: "Si me contaron del problema en que metió a Ranma menos mal que no paso a mayores es un gusto por que se nota que el y Akane están muy enamorados, al igual que tu y Ukio, te felicito es una chica muy bella"_

_Ryoga volteando a su lado viendo como conversa con Ranma y Akane "No solo eso es única, inteligente soy muy afortunado que se fijara en mí"_

_Terry tocándole el hombro "Creo que los dos son muy afortunados"_

_Robert: "(Pero que estoy haciendo me comporto como un chiquillo, caramba ya soy un hombre)" y mirando a Nabiki "Vaya te ves muy hermosa"_

_Nabiki que estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Robert "Un poco sonrojada "tu crees que soy hermosa?"_

_Robert tratando de aparentar normalidad y fallando miserablemente "Si, eso hasta un ciego lo vería"_

_Nabiki recuperándose un poco "Pues tu tampoco estas nada mal que digamos"_

_Robert sonriendo "A pues gracias, por lo que me toca"_

_Nabiki más en confianza "Claro que tu amigo Terry es realmente un galán"_

_Robert con el entrecejo fruncido "Sí es muy guapo, por lo que veo te gusta"_

_Nabiki sonriendo "Puede ser, quien sabe"_

_Robert: "Claro que en esta ciudad hay chicas muy bellas si no mira a esa hermosa mujer de cabellos morados que nos atendió, es bellísima"_

_Nabiki que le acaban de voltear el juego "Así pues no me lo parece tanto"_

_Robert sonriendo "Pues la verdad tienes razón" mientras suelta la risa._

_Nabiki parpadea por lo último que Robert dijo y comienza a reír así roto el hielo los dos disfrutan de una agradable conversación._

_Akane y Ranma están asombrados nunca se imaginaron que Ukio y Shampoo estuvieran presentes cuando Ranma se declaro que esa misma noche renunciaran a él y todas las demás cosas que pasaron de cómo Ryoga entro en su vida y lo demás._

_Akane asombrada "Vaya eso es nuevo nunca lo hubiera creído de Shampoo"_

_Ranma: "Todo lo que Pasa y yo ni enterado"_

_Ukio sonriendo "Pues eso es lo que paso así que cálmate y no te preocupes Akane"_

_De pronto todo el sitio se ilumino por grandes luces multicolores, de pronto una luz de un reflector ilumino el centro, Cologne y Shampoo salieron ha ver que ocasionaba tal escándalo cuando de pronto apareció Happosai vestido en frac, "Cologne amor donde estas?"_

_Cologne sorprendida saltando en su bastón se acerca a Happosai "Happy pero que locura se te ha ocurrido a ahora"_

_Ranma y compañía estaban completamente anonadados._

_Happosai poniendo una rodilla en el suelo tomando una de las manos de Cologne "Cologne mi amada cologne te casarías conmigo?" Mientras pone un anillo en el dedo de ella._

_Cologne completamente emocionada "Claro que me casare contigo mi amado Happy" y soltando su mano lo abraza dándole un tierno beso en los labios._

_Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, Nabiki, Ukio se encuentran completamente sorprendidos sus bocas están muy abiertas._

_Robert mirando a Terry "Oye que crees que les pase"_

_Terry: "No sé pero si te digo algo nunca creí ver a dos momias vivas, y encima casándose"_

_Mientras con una gran gota vuelven a observar a sus compañeros de mesa que todavía siguen con la boca abierta._

_Ryu se encuentra muy intranquilo siente fuertes presencias en la ciudad no sabe que esta pasando y el estar solo en una habitación sin poder moverse, no lo ayuda mucho dentro de su mente, sabe que pronto volverá ese poderoso ser que de un solo golpe lo dejo casi muerto y ese sentimiento que jamás creyó tener vuelve a él, Miedo, un miedo terrible se vio a sí mismo enfrentándose y muriendo, eso lo toco muy en el fondo._

_Ryu se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna razón para ganar, su orgullo de guerrero ya no le bastaba, en cambio Ranma y Ryoga siempre que se enfrentaban no solo era por ser los mejores si no que tenían una razón, en Ranma era Akane el amor de su vida y eso le daba las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse y vencer a cualquier enemigo recordó lo que Shampoo le contó sobre Safron, el nunca se hubiera enfrentado a un ser inmortal con un gran poder, Rayos el estaba solo no tenía ningún motivo que lo impulsara o sí, La imagen de una hermosa muchacha de largos cabellos castaños y tierna sonrisa apareció ante él, de sus labios escapo un susurro "Akari, recién se dio cuenta él estaba enamorado de ella, y no permitiría que nada malo le pasara, él la protegería por siempre, esa era su razón Akari por ella él sobreviviría se haría más fuerte y sin querer una sonrisa ilumino su rostro junto con una determinación, se lo diría aunque ella no lo amara eso no le importaba solo necesitaba decirselo y lo haría en cuanto pudiera levantarse._

_Ranma y Akane caminaban por el parque se habían separado del grupo después de la cena querían estar solos por unos minutos ya que los siguientes días serían muy complicados._

_Ranma caminando junto a Akane "Es increíble todavía no puedo creer que el maestro se case con la momia"_

_Akane golpeando levemente a su prometido "Tonto no insultes a la Sra. Cologne recuerda el gran favor que te ha hecho!"_

_Ranma confundido "El favor que me ha hecho cual?"_

_Akane con una sonrisa "Tonto es que no te has dado cuenta desde ahora el maestro ya no robara, no vivirá en el dojo y jamás volverá a molestarte en tu forma femenina"_

_Ranma completamente sorprendido "Tienes razón" y con una sonrisa tomo entre sus brazos a su futura y le dio un apasionado beso._

_Akane agitada por el beso "Vaya y eso por que fue"_

_Ranma sin soltarla "Por ser la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, y hacerme tan feliz" y antes de que continúe unos labios ocupan los suyos iniciando una danza que esperan dure toda la vida._

_Robert, Terry y Nabiki caminan rumbo al dojo Tendo conversan animadamente cuando de pronto escuchan un grito corren y observan a unos maleantes tratando de llevarse a una mujer con no muy sanas intenciones, sin necesidad de decir nada Robert y Terry se lanzan a salvarla dejando en unos pocos segundos a los bandidos fuera de combate._

_Robert acercándose a la joven "Se encuentra bien, le hicieron daño" De pronto al verla más de cerca "Midori eres tú?"_

_Midori muy asustada "Ro...bert eres tú?" Y lanzándose a sus brazos "Eres Tú gracias a Dios" y no dijo más por que cayo desmayada._

_Terry mirándola "Pobre seguro fueron muchas emociones por hoy día"_

_Robert muy preocupado "La llevare a su casa"_

_Nabiki muy confundida "Tú la conoces, y sabes donde vive?"_

_Terry "Si hasta han cenado juntos una vez no es así?"_

_Robert no contesta solo mira los ojos de Nabiki entristecerse, voltea y mientras la carga en sus brazos "Si la conozco"_

_Nabiki sin decir nada comienza a correr hacia su casa._

_Terry viendo el rostro preocupado de Robert "No te preocupe yo la acompañare, después te alcanzo"_

_Robert asiente mientras comienza a dirigirse a la casa de Midori pero en su mente están esos hermosos ojos muy tristes._

_Ryoga camina con Ukio se siente muy feliz pronto llegaran al Uchan se sienten felices, con eso les basta._

_Ryoga: "Aun no puedo creer que el maestro Happosai se case con la Sra. Cologne"_

_Ukio con una sonrisa "Si es algo fuera de este mundo pero no me parece malo"_

_Ryoga abrazándose a su novia "No te parece malo?"_

_Ukio juntándose más a Ryoga "No por que si yo soy feliz, deseo que todo el mundo lo sea"_

_Ryoga se detiene mira los hermosos ojos azules de su novia "Uki-Chan eres maravillosa, y me has hecho muy feliz"_

_Ukio muy emocionada tomo el rostro de Ryoga y lo beso muy apasionadamente._

_Nabiki llego al dojo noto a alguien a su lado._

_Nabiki sin voltear "Gracias por acompañarme Terry"_

_Terry "No estas prejuzgando lo que viste"_

_Nabiki: "Puede ser, bueno gracias nos veremos" Y entro corriendo a su casa directo a su cuarto no quería ver a nadie, se hecho en la cama mientras se tocaba el pecho "Por que me duele tanto Por que"_

_Terry dirigiéndose hacia la energía de Robert "Vaya amigo esto no va ser tan fácil como creía" y siguió su camino._

_Han pasado un mes desde que Ranma le pidió matrimonio a Akane, muchas cosas han pasado en estos días Happosai y Cologne se casaron hace dos días en una ceremonia sintoísta muy corta estaban todos y ahora se encontraban en luna de miel en china, Ryu se había recuperado y ayudaba al Dr. Tofú en la clínica todavía no recuperaba el completo control de su cuerpo, pero ya le faltaba poco no había podido hablar con Ranma, Ryoga, pero Robert y Terry ya lo habían contactado y acordaron entrenar apenas estuviera completamente recuperado, Nabiki no había querido acercarse a Robert en todo el mes so pretexto del matrimonio no deseaba pensar pero cada día lo extrañaba más y más, Nodoka y Kasumi se habían dado cuenta del estado de ella pero decidieron tratar de solucionarlo después de la boda._

_Ryoga y Ukio conversaron y decidieron casarse en unos dos años cuando estuvieran en la universidad, deseaban disfrutar su noviazgo, Ranma y Akane estaban muy felices cada día menos era un día muy esperado, los padres estaban muy contentos, hasta Shampoo fue invitada e iba ir con Ryu como pareja, Akari tampoco ha vuelto acercarse a Ryu las cosas que pasan son muy raras, Midori no ha dejado de estar al lado de Robert en todos estos días para el disgusto de algunas chicas._

_Es el día más esperado en el dojo Tendo que se encuentra completamente lleno de chicas literalmente hablando ya que toda la sección varones han sido enviados a la casa de Robert, incluidos padres._

_Akane muy nerviosa "Mi tocado no encuentro el tocado!"_

_Nabiki muy fastidiada "Otra vez Akane pero es la cuarta vez en cinco minutos"_

_Kasumi con una gran sonrisa "Pero Akane lo tienes puesto"_

_Nodoka sonriendo "Tranquilízate todo saldrá bien, Ranma y los demás nos esperan en la iglesia"_

_Akari entrando con Ukio "Por dios Akane estas preciosa"_

_Ukio "si te ves bellísima"_

_Akane se sonrojo ante el comentario la verdad estaba muy linda, llevaba un vestido de novia occidental empezaba por debajo de sus hombros con el cuello y hombros completamente descubierto, ceñido hasta la cintura y la falda se abría como si fuera una campana, no llevaba cola y la verdad se veía muy bien tenía un ligero tocado en el pelo, un poco de sombra azul en sus párpados que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos y lápiz labial rosa muy tenue, casi como un brillo._

_Nabiki "bien ya basta deben estar esperándonos en la iglesia vamonos" todas asintieron y se prepararon para salir._

_En la iglesia se encontraban ya casi todos los invitados compañeros de colegio, Shampoo con un muy serio Ryu, el Dr. Tofú que estaba esperando en la última fila, Ranma junto a Ryoga que era el padrino en la primera banca, Terry y Robert conversando en la entrada del templo, siendo vigilados por Midori que estaba sentada con unas amigas a mitad de la iglesia, los orgullosos padres en la primera banca._

_Ranma muy nervioso "Ryoga se están demorando mucho, tu crees que se haya arrepentido?"_

_Ryoga ya muy cansado "Vamos Ranma Akane te adora claro que se ha demorado eso hacen todas las novias el día de su boda"_

_Ranma un poco aliviado "Tienes razón, dime que tal me veo?"_

_Ryoga ya cansado "Por enésima vez te ves muy bien, y como me vuelvas a preguntar Akane se va quedar viuda antes de tiempo entiendes así que CÁLLATE!"_

_Ranma con una gran gota "Y por que té molestas?"_

_Afuera de la iglesia cuatro sombras ocultas en una esquina esperaban la aparición de la novia._

_"Ya saben quiero que tomen como rehén a la novia, junto con sus hermanas"_

_"Que hacemos con ellas?"_

_"No importa hagan lo que quieran pero si el novio intenta detenerlos mátenlo"_

_"Oye pero eso es muy drástico, no crees?"_

_Una fría mirada hace callar la queja "No importa lo que pienses después de hoy yo seré feliz no importa que lo suceda ganare"_

_La comitiva con la novia llega a la iglesia, Ukio con Akari bajan para ir en busca de Soun para que entregue a Akane, en el momento que entran un aterrador grito se escucha Ranma y Ryoga a una tremenda velocidad salen a ver que sucede, Robert y Terry se asoman cuando quedan perplejos ante lo que ven._

_Dos hombres se encuentran junto al auto uno tiene agarrado del brazo Kasumi y el otro amenaza con una arma a Akane dentro del auto, el primero viste con un jean roto en la rodilla botas militares, un polo blanco y un chaleco militar con una correa militar cruzado en el pecho donde se encuentran balas lleva unos lentes negros que ocultan sus ojos, tiene pelo rubio cubierto por una gorra, es alto y muy musculoso, el otro viste igual que el primero pero no lleva lentes tiene el pelo negro casi completamente cubierto por una pañoleta roja que se amarra al final de su cabello largo._

_Kodachi aparece con un vestido negro de boda a un lado de la entrada, junto a su hermano quien lleva una Katana descubierta._

_Ranma fuera de sí "Malditos déjenla o no vivirán para contarlo"_

_Kodachi sonriendo como loca "Vamos Ranma mi amor, es hora que escojas casarte conmigo"_

_Ryoga molesto "Pero quienes son esos sujetos"_

_Robert reconociéndolos "Yo y Terry los conocemos son unos mercenarios y muy buenos luchadores el de la pañoleta se llama Ralf y el del gorro es Clark"_

_Terry pensando rápidamente "Ranma acércate y habla con la loca esa, mientras yo y Robert nos acercamos a ellos son viejos conocidos"_

_Ranma no muy convencido "Pero eso de que servirá, Akane me necesita ahora"_

_Ryoga más calmado "Tranquilo Ranma es una buena idea, si tu te acercas seguro les harán daño, trata de ganar tiempo yo iré contigo"_

_Ranma de mala gana accede "Kodachi voy por ti"_

_Kodachi con una sonrisa "Ves hermano lo logre él viene por mí"_

_Kuno no muy convencido "Vamos Kodachi olvida esto es una locura"_

_Kodachi completamente fuera de sí "Por lo que veo eres patético hermano, pero no importa al final yo ganare, jojojo"_

_Akane estaba muy asustada el arma de Ralf estaba apuntando directamente a su corazón, Nodoka que estaba a su lado le tomo la mano "Tranquila Akane Ranma te salvara no te preocupes" Akane se relajo un poco, mientras con la otra mano tomaba su Katana._

_Nabiki estaba muerta de miedo pero se dio cuenta de la conversación de los chicos y como Robert y Terry se acercaban poco a poco._

_Kasumi estaba muy asustada nunca había pasado por algo asi cuando de pronto sintió una mirada sobre ella._

_Clark con una mirada lasciva "Eres muy linda pequeña más tarde serás mía y te prometo que te dolerá mucho jajaja"_

_Kasumi sentía las lagrimas salir de sus ojos, el miedo era tremendo rezaba para que esta pesadilla acabara._

_El Dr. Tofú estaba petrificado las lunas en sus lentes estaban al inicio apañados pero conforme vio las lagrimas y desesperación de Kasumi, el control volvía a él, ese maldito estaba tocando a su Kasumi y en un acto rápido tomo una decisión._

_Todo paso en una fracción de segundo Ranma y Ryoga casi llegaban donde estaba parada Kodachi, Clark y Ralf se distrajeron para ver el momento y recibir instrucciones, en eso Tofú en un rápido movimiento se lanzo contra Clark a una increíble velocidad logro golpearlo en el rostro sé parando y protegiendo con su cuerpo a Kasumi, en ese momento Ralf se distrajo para ver que pasaba y Nodoka en un rápido movimiento con la punta de su Katana atravesó la mano de este quien por reflejo soltó el arma, no era necesario más Terry y Robert a una increíble velocidad se lanzaron contra ellos._

_Clark repuesto rápidamente del golpe en un violento movimiento saco un cuchillo clavándolo en el lado derecho del Tofú, que protegía a Kasumi, antes de que pudiera hacer más Robert ya estaba sobre él y con una fuerte patada lo lanzo lejos del carro._

_Ralf se toco la mano mirando con mucha furia a las mujeres adentro del carro, pero en ese momento Terry ya lo había alcanzado y lanzándose contra él lo alejo del carro._

_Kasumi tomo entre sus brazos a Tofú, que estaba herido, Nabiki bajo para ayudar a su hermana, mientras Nodoka y Akane salían apresuradamente alejándose del peligro, Ranma al ver lo que sucedía corrió rápidamente hacia ella, mientras Kodachi estaba paralizada su plan había fallado sacando una daga de su vestido trato de avanzar pero Ryoga la detuvo en posición de combate ella sabía que no podría con él "Kuno hermano ayúdame tengo que matar a Ranma"_

_Kuno que había permanecido inmóvil se acerco a su hermana y mirándola directamente a los ojos 2esto se acabo hermana ya olvídalo vamonos"_

_Kodachi estaba completamente fuera de sí "Si hermano se acabo, pero se acabo para ti" y sin ningún miramiento le clavo el puñal a su hermano en el corazón._

_Kuno sintió el frío metal entrar en su cuerpo un fuerte dolor apareció mientras con sus brazos tomaba los de Kodachi mientras caía de rodillas y luego seguía su cuerpo la trayectoria hacia el suelo._

_Ryoga no podía creer lo que acababa de ver con una gran furia golpeo a Kodachi muy fuerte en él estomago dejándola inconsciente, mientras levantaba al moribundo "Kuno responde estas bien?"_

_Kuno vomitando sangre por la boca "Por favor dile a Saotome que lo siento..." y luego murió._

_Ranma ya estaba al lado de Akane que lo abrazaba muy asustada "Tranquila amor ya paso no te preocupes, estas bien y tú mama estas bien?" Akane y Nodoka solo asintieron mientras dirigían sus miradas a Kasumi que con una sonrisa les hizo saber que Tofú estaba bien, Nabiki en cambio no dejaba de ver a los cuatro guerreros que luchaban a pocos metros delante de ellos._

_Robert estaba enfrascado en una fuerte lucha con Clark no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban ya eran viejos enemigos._

_Clark con una sonrisa "Pero miren si es el Sr. Robert García que haces por aquí, bebe"_

_Robert muy frío "Te acabas de meter con la familia equivocada Clark y eso lo vas a pagar"_

_Clark con una sonrisa siniestra "En serio eso lo vamos a ver"_

_En eso se lanza contra Robert a una gran velocidad con una combinación de puños y patadas que son muy fácilmente esquivados, en eso su brazo derecho se enciende como si quemara y da un tremendo golpe contra Robert originando una explosión tremenda._

_Nabiki siente como el corazón se para dentro de ella, al ver la explosión más allá Midori se siente igual._

_Terry también esta enfrascado en una gran lucha contra Ralf._

_Ralf muy preocupado "Vaya Terry que diablos haces aquí"_

_Terry con una gran sonrisa "Ya ves pensaba asistir a una boda, el que apareciera es solo un bono"_

_Ralf molestándose "Así pues esta vez yo ganare me entiendes?"_

_Terry: "Bueno vamos a comprobarlo no crees?"_

_Esto hace que Ralf furioso se lance contra Terry a una gran velocidad en un momento aparece junto a él y lanza una tremenda cantidad de golpes a una increíble velocidad, luego tomándolo en sus brazos lo lanza contra el cielo recibiéndolo haciéndole una quebradora y golpeándolo contra el piso._

_Ralf sonriente "Ves soy el mejor"_

_Terry se levanta como si nada se limpia un poco el polvo del esmokin "Vaya has mejorado un poco"_

_Ralf completamente sorprendido "No puedes estar entero ese ataque debió hacerte daño"_

_Terry no contesta en un rápido movimiento salta sobre él, con una patada directa golpeándolo en la cara y al momento que toca el suelo junto a Ralf que esta aturdido por el golpe con su puño derecho golpea el piso junto a Ralf "Power Géiser" y una increíble cantidad de energía se desprende del piso como una erupción de magma golpeando a Ralf quien cae inconsciente varios metros más allá._

_El humo se disipa "Robert aparece sin rasguño alguno, pero su ropa maltratada "Pero era mi frac favorito"_

_Clark sorprendido "Pero ese ataque debió acabarte"_

_Robert sonriendo "basta de juegos es hora de un verdadero ataque" y sin más se lanza contra Clark en un rápido movimiento salta sobre él cayendo con una patada cargada de energía en su cara, que lo deja tambaleando de pronto ni bien toca el piso su puño brilla "Sho Ryu Ken" una estela de fuego surge al lanzar su puño en un golpe ascendente que deja a Clark estampado en una pared en la calle fuera de combate._

_Nabiki ve como Robert a sobrevivido al ataque y sin poder controlarse corre a su lado abrazándolo fuertemente._

_Robert mira sorprendido la reacción de Nabiki siente sus lagrimas "Cálmate ya todo paso, tranquila" le dice mientras le acaricia el pelo suavemente._

_Nabiki llorando pero muy abrazada a Robert "Tuve miedo, miedo que te hiciera daño"_

_Robert no puede creer lo que escucha y un tibio calor inunda su corazón "Tranquila estoy bien nada me paso"_

_Nabiki controlándose un poco "Pero esa explosión, fue muy grande"_

_Robert sonriéndole "No te preocupes mírame no me paso nada, a mí solo me preocupabas tú"_

_Nabiki sorprendida "Yo, pero por que?"_

_Robert mirándola profundamente a los ojos "Por que me importas mucho, yo... te amo"_

_Nabiki se queda sin habla nunca penso que él la amara temblando solo atina a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del nervioso joven "Es verdad lo que me has dicho?"_

_Robert sin saber por que lo hizo sigue adelante "Sí, no se como paso pero la verdad es esa me enamore de ti"_

_Nabiki siente una gran felicidad su más caro sueño se a cumplido y sin decir nada se separa de un nervioso Robert y parándose de puntillas lo besa, Robert se estremece al contacto pero rápidamente corresponde el beso, al separarse Nabiki con una sonrisa muy sensual "Yo también estoy locamente enamorada de ti Sr. Robert García"_

_Robert sonríe pero cuando esta a punto de volver a besar a Nabiki una voz lo detiene_

_Terry sonriendo y aplaudiendo "Wow eso fue muy hermoso pero recuerden que han venido a una boda no a la suya"_

_Robert y Nabiki le dedican una mirada asesina que le hace surgir a Terry una gran gota, pero al final asienten y mirando atrás se dirigen con el resto de la familia, a lo lejos una mujer de cabellos castaños a sido la otra testigo de esa situación lagrimas salen de su rostro luego hace un adiós con la mano a Robert que no lo ve y se da media vuelta a su casa ya nada tiene que hacer allí_

_Ranma y Ryoga observaron a la ambulancia llevarse el cuerpo de Kuno y a Kodachi al manicomio, Clark y Ralf eran llevados por la policía a la cárcel, mientras en otra ambulancia que estaba en la puerta de la iglesia se encontraba un paramédico curando la herida del Dr. Tofú, la boda iba a llevarse acabo ni bien todo se calmara Ranma estaba adentro junto con Ryoga y Ukio esperando a Akane que estaba con Nabiki como dama de honor y su padre, esperaba que Kasumi que estaba al lado del Dr. se acercara para poder entrar en la iglesia._

_Kasumi "Tofú deberías ir al hospital esa herida puede agravarse"_

_Tofú en sus cinco sentidos por primera vez "Gracias por preocuparte, y llamarme por mi nombre"_

_Kasumi se ruborizo "No gracias a ti por salvarme de ese loco, pero pudiste morir"_

_Tofú sonriendo "No me hubiera importado morir por salvarte"_

_Kasumi con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido y con ojos esperanzados "Por que arriesgar tu vida por mí"_

_Tofú mirándola a los ojos "Por que yo Te amo Kasumi y si algo te pasara me moriría"_

_Kasumi con lágrimas en los ojos "Yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto o dios tuve tanto miedo de perderte"_

_Tofú levantándose y con su brazo no vendado tomo el rostro de kasumi con delicadeza seco sus lágrimas, luego levantando su barbilla la beso tiernamente "Kasumi quieres ser mi Novia?"_

_Kasumi aun llorando "Claro que quiero ser tu novia" en eso aparece Nodoka que ha visto todo con una sonrisa._

_Nodoka: "Ya chicos vamos que están retrasando un matrimonio" ambos sonríen y tomados de la mano se dirigen a la entrada del templo._

_Adentro Ranma espera junto al altar, viste un esmokin negro con una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro corbata michi, junto a él Ryoga esta igual pero sin el chaleco, al otro lado Ukio con un hermoso vestido azul, observan entrar a Akane y su padre junto con Kasumi y Nabiki._

_Ranma mira extasiado a su ángel esta hermosa y sonríe cuando llega junto a él, Akane esta Feliz el mal momento ya paso, mira con una gran sonrisa a Ranma y se sitúa a su lado, el sacerdote comienza con la ceremonia todos están muy felices mientras escuchan las palabras del sacerdote recuerdan los momentos de su vida el día que se conocieron, lo que han vivido cuando se declararon, se sonríen el uno al otro y en un momento en la iglesia se escuchan dos voces decir "Acepto"._

_Han pasado cuatro meses desde la boda de Ranma y Akane ambos viven en el dojo es una hermosa y tranquila noche, Ranma esta conversando en el comedor con Ryoga, Ukio conversa con una Akane que ya muestra un avanzado estado de embarazo, Nabiki esta al lado de Robert, platicando muy a gusto, a su lado esta Terry muy deprimido como si el mundo se le hubiera caído encima, de pronto Ranma y Ryoga se levantan sienten algo muy extraño, Robert y Terry igual las chicas se preocupan ya que esta cerca el termino en que aparecerá ese mounstro Rutgal, de pronto una sombra vestida de Negro cae en el patio frente a ellos_

_Una voz se escucha salir de la sombra "Vaya al fin estoy llegue"._

_ En la punta de edificio más alto de Nerima una figura que ha permanecido vigilante por varios días sonríe siniestramente, esta cerca el termino que dio para encontrarse con viejos enemigos, "Pronto terminara el plazo, espero que se hayan preparado!"_

_**10° CAPITULO **_

_** "UNA PELEA POR EL FUTURO"**_

_Una figura vestida de negro acaba de llegar al dojo "Al fin llegue, al dojo Tendo" _

_Ranma y Ryoga se observan por un minuto compartiendo una sonrisa y sin decir más el primero se acerca al sujeto. _

_Akane esta muy asustada "Ranma ten cuidado" _

_Ukio, Nabiki, Terry y Robert están expectantes esperando un ataque o algo, Ranma y el extraño se miran por unos minutos que parecen ser eternos cuando para asombro general. _

_Ranma sonriendo y abrazando a la persona que tiene al frente "Bienvenido amigo tanto tiempo sin verte" el sujeto corresponde el abrazo. _

_Ryoga se acerca "Hey y para mí no hay abrazo hermano" el sujeto se separa de Ranma y con una sonrisa abraza a Ryoga. _

_Todos están confundidos quien este sujeto y de donde Ranma y Ryoga lo conocen. _

_Nabiki mirando a Akane "Pero tú sabes quien es el?" _

_Akane muy sorprendida "Yo no tengo ni idea, Ukio tu sabes algo?" _

_Ukio igual de extrañada "Yo tampoco, chicos ustedes" _

_Terry muy serio "No sé quien sea pero" _

_Robert también serio "Tiene un gran espíritu de pelea, es fuerte" _

_Ranma y Ryoga se dirigen con el joven hacia la mesa. _

_Ranma sonriendo "Mira Akane quien llego!" _

_Akane con una cara de que me estas hablando "Pero quien es Ranma?" _

_Ryoga riendo "Ves te dije que no lo reconocerían" _

_Ukio molestándose "Así pues quien es?" _

_Ranma y Ryoga: "Es Mousse que no lo reconocen?" _

_Akane, Ukio y Nabiki con la boca abierta "Mousse" _

_Mousse sonriendo "Buenas noches" _

_Nabiki no lo puede creer Mousse esta muy cambiado, ya no lleva lentes y eso que es de noche parece ver muy bien, y esta muy apuesto con su pelo largo suelto, sus ropas han cambiado son de color negro, pero viste un pantalón chino, con zapatos del mismo color, una camisa china negra con las mangas remangadas, llevaba un cinto rojo que le servía de cinturón. _

_Ranma le invito a sentarse al lado de Terry, sin perder tiempo hizo las presentaciones "Mousse es un viejo amigo de la familia nos conocemos hace años se fue en un viaje antes de que conociéramos a Robert y Terry es un gran luchador y por lo que veo se ha hecho más fuerte no es así" _

_Mousse solo sonríe asintiendo. _

_Ranma: "Bueno él es Terry Bogart, un gran artista marcial que esta para ayudarnos en un problema del cual te hablaremos dentro de un rato, él es Robert García es profesor en el colegio y actualmente es el novio de Nabiki" _

_Mouse sorprendido "Es un gusto conocerlos, es un honor" _

_Robert sonriendo "Es un gusto también" _

_Terry con una mirada inquisitiva "Siento un gran poder en ti me gustaría pelear contigo en alguna oportunidad" _

_Mousse sonriendo "Si me gustaría siento un gran poder en todos" en ese momento mira a Ranma que se sienta junto Akane y se percata de algo "Pero Akane estas embarazada!" _

_Akane con una sonrisa "Si y no solo eso si no casada también" _

_Mousse sorprendido "Eso es maravilloso, los felicito no saben el gusto que me da" _

_Ryoga "Y esas no son todas las sorpresas yo y Ukio estamos comprometidos" _

_Mousse: "Increíble pero déjenme felicitarlos eso es maravilloso" _

_En ese momento entraron en la casa Kasumi con el Dr. Tofú, Nodoka, Genma y Soun. _

_Kasumi sonriendo "Vaya tenemos visitas que gusto!" _

_Tofú con una sonrisa "Vaya Mousse si que has cambiado" _

_Soun, Genma y Nodoka: "Mousse, vaya que cambiado estas!" _

_Ukio: "Si incluso parece que hasta ves mejor!" _

_Mousse: "Sí la verdad es que me cure del problema de la vista, y de otras cosas" _

_Nabiki con mirada inquisitiva "Otras cosas?" _

_Mousse: "Si pero todo a su tiempo, ahora debo hacer algo muy importante" y levantándose hizo una reverencia hacia Ranma y otra a Ryoga "Gracias chicos por salvarme la vida" _

_Shampoo se encontraba limpiando el Restauran, de pronto. _

_Akari: "Shampoo, estas ahí?" _

_Shampoo con una sonrisa "Hola Akari como estas, Hoy viniste temprano!" _

_Akari sonriendo "Si pero ya falta poco para cenar y Kasumi me pidió que comprara la cena ya que iba a salir con el Dr. Tofu, los Sres. Saotome y su padre" _

_Shampoo sonriendo "Preparando todo para la boda" _

_Akari: "Si desde que Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu se comprometieron salen muy seguido, mientras en el Dojo Ranma, Ryoga, Robert y Terry entrenan muy duro con Ryu" esto último lo dijo con mucho rubor. _

_Shampoo se alegra esta contenta por su amigo que finalmente logro declarar sus sentimientos a Akari, aun recuerda como sucedió todo. _

_Flashback _

_Shampoo casi no puede creer lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos Kodachi junto a unos mercenarios trataron de detener la boda de Ranma, vio como Ryu se indigno ante el ataque que sufrieron las hermanas Tendo pero sobre todo por que Akari vino con ellas pudo pasarle algo, pero felizmente todo se había resuelto de la mejor manera posible, después de celebrarse la ceremonia todos los invitados se dirigieron al dojo para celebrar una fiesta. _

_Ryu un poco triste "Shampoo te acompaño al Restauran" _

_Shampoo sonriendo "No" _

_Ryu un poco confundido "No, Pero pense que querías que te acompañara?" _

_Shampoo: "Si, quiero que me acompañes!" _

_Ryu: "No entiendo nada" _

_Shampoo con una extraña sonrisa "Quiero ir a la fiesta de los Tendo" _

_Ryu: "Queeeee, Porque!" _

_Shampoo: "Por que quiero divertirme y tú tienes que hablar con alguien!" _

_Ryu trato de protestar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una decidida amazona, ya lo estaba arrastrando rumbo a una fiesta. _

_En el dojo se estaba celebrando una fiesta muy animada en la entrada se encontraba un enorme cerdo que fungía como portero, dentro el ambiente era de muy alegre extrañamente Ryoga y Ranma conversaban apartadamente de algo, Akane estaba rodeada de sus amigas con quienes conversaba animadamente, Ukio conversaba con Nodoka, el Soun y Genma estaban emborrachándose olímpicamente, Tofú y Kasumi se encontraban en el hospital para terminar de curarlo, Terry conversaba junto a Robert y Nabiki de la nueva pareja, junto al estanque una solitaria joven veía tristemente el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua esperaba muy dentro de sí encontrar la felicidad como lo había logrado Ranma y Akane, de pronto el muro al costado de la entrada se rompió dejando paso a una atractiva amazona de cabellos morados que venía arrastrando a un joven De cabellos negros y malhumorado. _

_Shampoo sonriendo "Al fin llegamos" _

_Ryu molesto "Y tenías que romper el muro para entrar?" _

_Shampoo muy tranquila "Yo siempre entrar así!" _

_Ryu la escucha con una enorme gota de pronto sus ojos encuentran a una bella joven que observa el estanque a pesar del ruido no se ha percatado de la llegada de ellos, por unos minutos observa la delicada figura de la joven sentada bajo la luz de la luna y sin poder evitarlo una extraña fuerza lo impulsa a ir junto a ella. _

_Shampoo observa la reacción de su amigo y se alegra piensa para sí "(Ve y sé feliz amigo sé feliz)" luego se dirige adentro del dojo. _

_Ryu ha llegado junto a Akari quien aun no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. _

_Akari muy triste "Porque no puedo ser feliz, por que siempre me enamoro de personas que están interesados en otras" mientras habla unas lagrimas caen en el estanque. _

_Ryu escucha lo que dice la joven delante de él su corazón se contrae por el dolor, piensa en retirarse pero al verla llorar se detiene una gran furia lo invade desea salir y encontrar al causante de su dolor, sin poderlo evitar coloca una mano en su hombro mientras tiernamente le dice "Por favor no llores" _

_Akari esta concentrada en su dolor de pronto siente una mano posarse en su hombro y una voz muy conocida, se sobresalta y se incorpora al hacerlo se queda petrificada. _

_Ryu observa a la joven levantarse y quedar frente a él siente su corazón latir rápidamente "Yo siento mucho haberte asustado perdóname" _

_Akari siente como sus mejillas enrojecen trata de articular palabra pero estas no salen. _

_Ryu observa a la confundida joven delante de él un nuevo impulso nace dentro de su corazón al verla, sin poderlo evitar se acerca mira sus delicados ojos y su bello rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna que le confiere un toque enigmático de pronto sus ojos miran los delicados labios de la joven que solo están cubiertos por un tenue color rosa, la distancia entre ellos desaparece, el toma el delicado rostro de la joven en sus manos, ante el contacto ambos se estremecen, de pronto sus labios se encuentran y dan paso a una danza donde se demuestra su amor, al cabo de algunos minutos se separan un poco agitados pero muy felices, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Akari se abraza muy fuertemente a él, no quiere separarse de él si es un sueño No quiere despertar, Ryu esta paralizado no sabe como paso todo pero siente una gran paz inundando su corazón corresponde el abrazo mientras con su mano derecha acaricia el suave pelo de ella, sin pensar su corazón habla. _

_Ryu: "Te extrañe mucho, me hiciste mucha falta" _

_Akari sorprendida por las palabras se separa un poco y lo mira a los ojos "Es cierto lo que dices?" _

_Ryu solo asiente con la cabeza todavía extasiado por el perfume de la joven en sus brazos. _

_Akari sonrío recordó los consejos de la Sra. Nodoka y sin titubear clava su mirada en los ojos negros de Ryu y tomando aire le dijo "Yo... te amo!" Y bajo la cabeza ocultando el enorme rubor en sus mejillas. _

_Ryu observo el cambio de actitud de Akari de pronto escucho algo que nunca penso que fuera verdad, ella le confeso su amor a él, lo amaba y nada más importaba la pelea, su vida, el dolor, todo era secundario Akari lo amaba sonriendo el dijo "Yo... también te amo Akari-Chan". _

_De pronto Akari levanto el rostro lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y sin más tomo con sus manos el rostro de Ryu y lo beso, en la noche se observaba a una joven pareja junto a un estanque que estaban siendo vigiladas por una bella amazona, sonriendo voltea para entrar a la fiesta mientras un nombre escapaba de sus labios "Mousse". _

_Fin del Flashback _

_Akari: "Shampoo, Shampoo me escuchas?" _

_Shampoo despertando de sus recuerdos "He, si me hablabas?" _

_Akari sonriendo "Vamos amiga deja de dormir y dame los pedidos, ya sabes como come esa familia" _

_Shampoo devolviendo la sonrisa "No te preocupes, pronto saldrán los pedidos" y sin decir más se interno en la cocina. _

_Es tarde Ryu se encuentra limpiando la clínica del Dr. Tofú, esta muy contento hoy es un día especial y apenas termine sé ira rumbo al dojo Tendo para invitar a Akari a salir, sonriendo mira dentro de su bolsillo y observa una pequeña caja negra, de pronto siente una poderosa presencia afuera de la clínica, es terriblemente familiar, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, sale corriendo al salir se encuentra con un rostro que espero no volver a ver. _

_Ranma y Ryoga miran un poco confundidos a Mousse, que le salvaron la vida cuando. _

_Mousse sonriendo "Por favor se los explicare pero vamos dentro del dojo, es hora de darles un regalo" _

_Ranma confundido "Un regalo en el dojo, bueno vamos" _

_Akane un poco preocupada "Ranma estarás bien" _

_Ranma solo se agacha y le da un corto beso en los labios "No te preocupes estamos entre amigos" _

_Ryoga se levanta y le da una tierna mirada a Ukio quien a pesar de estar preocupada solo le sonríe, los tres jóvenes se dirigen caminando al dojo ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. _

_Soun alegre "Que le parece un juego de shogi Sr. Saotome" _

_Genma: "Me leyó el pensamiento Tendo" y ambos se dirigen a jugar a un extremo del patio. _

_Kasumi y la Sra. Nodoka se dirigen a la cocina a preparar algo parece que con lo que traiga Akari no bastara, Tofú se acerca a conversar con Akane y Ukio mientras su novia cocina algo, Robert y Nabiki miran al deprimido Terry. _

_Robert sonriendo "Vamos Terry no es el fin del mundo" _

_Nabiki apoyando a su novio "Claro amigo arriba ese animo!" _

_Terry trata de emitir una sonrisa pero no puede el recuerdo de lo que le paso desde hace unos meses lo atormenta. _

_Flashback _

_Terry mira a una hermosa joven de pelo rojo como el fuego bañandose desnuda en un lago en la isla de Rodas, mira su hermosa figura que lo tiene hechizado, su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, de pronto la voz de Robert lo llama cuando se iba a dirigir a conocer a la chica, de pronto aparece Ranma a su lado y la hermosa mujer ya no esta. _

_Han pasado unos días desde que llego a Nerima se encuentra paseando por la ciudad le gusta mucho, el conoce muchas ciudades por sus eternos viajes, por eso la tranquila ciudad le gusta mucho cuando de pronto se un ruido llamo su atención al girarse queda paralizado frente a él se encuentra su ninfa de pelo rojo que es acosada por un joven vestido con un dogi azul y un bokken de madera, de pronto la ira estalla dentro de él¿pero quien es ese idiota que molesta a la mujer que le quita el sueño, iba a intervenir cuando de pronto la hermosa pelirroja de una espectacular patada manda a volar al joven que la cosaba, Terry sonrie para sí ella es una luchadora debio sospecharlo, pero cuando salio de su pensamiento ella ya se había marchado. _

_Ranma y Akane han regresado de su corto viaje de luna de miel hace solo una semana que se han casado y que tambien Robert y Nabiki se confesaran sus sentimientos Terry los mira con un poco de envidia a sus amigos ellos tienen a unas hermosas e inteligentes chicas a su lado pero él no, es más se ha dado cuenta que esta enamorado de un fantasma que ha visto solo pocas veces pero han bastado para que ocupen sus pensamientos hasta el día de hoy, sin pensarlo sigue entrenando en el dojo cuando de pronto escucha una discusión entre Ranma y Ryoga de pronto se escucha el sonido de agua, sonríe para sí uno de ellos cayo en el estanque, sigue por un par de minutos más luego de terminar un Kata sale para dirigirse al baño, no quiere irse sudado y la familia le permitio hacer uso de la ducha, esta entrando en la casa cuando al mirar hacia adentro observa a la hermosa pelirroja caminando, no lo puede creer, todos sus sueños se estan haciendo realidad, por un minuto se queda sin saber que hacer pero decide seguirla es hora de que hable con ella, corre por donde la vio entrar de pronto se detiene ante él esta un corredor con una sola puerta y esa es la del baño no hay ventanas eso quiere decir que debe estar adentro, se acerca cuidadosamente hacia la puerta con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora, toca la puerta no recibe contestación sabe en su mente que no debe entrar seguro que se esta bañando pero su deseo de verla es más fuerte y sin pensar más entra, al abrir la puerta se encuentra a Ranma bañandose con agua caliente, pero que paso estaba seguro que la había visto hasta Ranma se extraño de verlo y tubo que inventar algo para que no creyera que estaba loco. _

_Han pasado cuatro meses en los cuales se ha encontrado con su hermosa chica pelirroja, varias veces pero cada vez que intenta acercarse para hablar con ella, desaparece, ha comenzado a pensar que esta loco o desvariando. Se dirige al dojo Tendo como es su costumbre ha estado caminando solo lo hace muy a menudo sobre todo para relajarse o tratar de encontrar a su ninfa de cabellos rojos de pronto, cuando le faltan unos metros para llegar al dojo mira saltando por los tejados a su hermoso tormento sin pensarlo la sigue ve como entra al dojo saltando el muro sin pensar hace lo mismo al caer mira atonito a Ryoga y su novia juntoa Akane que lleva una tetera de agua caliente, Robert y Nabiki que lo miran extrañado por el modo en que ha entrado pero no le importa frente a él esta su sueño y esta vez no la va a dejar irse, se acerca lentamente como si temiera que es un sueño cuando esta a un paso, le dice "Espera quiero hablar contigo", la joven voltea es muy hermosa por un minutose queda extasiado cuando de pronto ve a Akane hecharle una tetera de agua caliente, va reclamarle cunado de pronto ante sus ojos la bella pelirroja se transforma en Ranma, Terry se desmaya de la impresión. _

_Fin del Flashback _

_Terry muy triste "Pero chicos como iba a saber de la maldición" _

_Nabiki mira comprensivamente a su amigo "Terry seguro que es algo pasajero, calmate por favor" _

_Robert apoya a su novia "Vamos animo no puedo creer que el gran Terry Bogart este enamorado" _

_Terry en otro momento se reiria del comentario pero no hoy y con una voz muy triste "Si es cierto estoy enamorado de la parte femenina de Ranma, Maldición" _

_Mousse se ha sentado en el centro del dojo con sus amigos alrededor. _

_Mousse sonriendo "Chicos no he olvidado mi promesa al irme de Nerima" _

_Ryoga correspondiendo la sonrisa "Ni nosotros hermano, pero cuentanos que ha sido de tí" _

_Ranma: "Claro Mousse cuentanos donde estuviste como te fue y por que el cambio de look" _

_Mousse tranquilamente les cuenta del momento que se fue como transformado en pato llego hasta un aeropuerto y se fue en un avión hasta el Nepal como conocio al verdadero maestro del estilo Todo Vale, _

_de su entrenamiento y su promesa de hacerle pagar a Happosai por traicionar a su maestro, de como se curo de la vista y se hizo más fuerte. _

_Ranma y Ryoga estan boquiabiertos y ellos pensaban que habían tenido un entrenamiento interesante. _

_Y de pronto les conto que en ese templo existia una cura para la maldición que los aquejaba. _

_Mousse: "Que les parece chicos!" _

_Ranma boquiabierto "Pero entonces tu tienes la cura" _

_Ryoga emocionado "Es cierto mousse tienes la cura" _

_Mousse sonriendo asiente con la cabeza "Si pero antes de compartirla, dejenme contarles por que les digo que me salvaron la vida. _

_Flashback _

_Mousse ha pasdo casi 5 meses entrenando es muy fuerte, su habilidad se ha incrementado tremendamente, su caracter también ya no es el mismo chico atolondrado ha madurado mucho es más responsable y un poco serio, muy determinado, se encuentra haciendo ejercicios en el patio del templo el frío no lo afecta. _

_Monge gritando "Mousse ven aquí deja lo que estas haciendo" _

_Mousse se acerca y respetuosamente le hace una reverencia al anciano maestro. _

_Monge complacido por la actitud del joven "Ven sigueme es hora ya estas listo" _

_Mousse un poco confundido lo sigue "Ya estoy listo para que maestro una nueva técnica?" _

_Monge sonriendo "No mi tonto discipulo, para la cura" _

_Mousse se sorprende por la respuesta, luego una gran alegría lo invade al fin sera libre de la maldición, sin darse cuenta llegan a un sotano en el templo que nunca había visto antes, esta alejado del subterraneo de lava que tiene, se detienen frente a una gran puerta dorada, con unas raras inscripciones. _

_Monge muy serio "Esta es tu ultima prueba y la más peligrosa a la que te hayas enfrentado" _

_Mousse observa la seriedad del anciano con el paso del tiempo ha aprendido a conocerlo y sabe que esta muy preocupado "Sensei esta bien no temas, me has entrenado estupendamente" _

_Monge molestandose "Tonto no subestimes la prueba que tienes al frente, es la mas dificil y te puede costar la vida" _

_Mousse se estremece por la seriedad de su maestro el nunca había estado tan serio ni cuando lo ataco con todo su poder en una pelea y estuvo a punto de matarlo "Lo siento sensei no subestimare esta prueba" _

_Monge sonrie complacido "Bien para pasar estas puertas, debes vencer al guardian que las protege, al hacerlo tendras acceso a la cura" _

_Mousse muy serio "Bien sensei" _

_Monge: "El guardian es un enemigo muy poderoso no te confies te atacara con todo incluso te leera la mente para saber tus debilidades!" hace una pequeña pausa y continua "Mousse la batalla no sera en este plano fisico" _

_Mousse sorprendido "Que no sera aca, entonces en donde?" _

_Monge: "En tu mente el guardian no es un ente fisico es espiritual, el se introducira en tu mente y ahi tendras que vencerlo, para eso te sentaras en posición flor de loto y lo retaras el automaticamente se introducira en tu mente, ahí usara de todo para vencerte dependera de tu fortaleza espiritual que lo derrotes, si ganas la puerta se abrira por 20 minutos tiempo más que suficiente para obtener la cura" _

_Mousse preocupado por lo que escucha "Y si pierdo?" _

_Monge con un gran pesar "Entonces moriras en tu mente y tu cuerpo sera ocupado por el guardian que lo usara en tu lugar, si deseas puedes retractarte a un es tiempo" _

_Mousse cambio su mirada por una muy decidida "No yo lo hare" luego hace una reverencia a su maestro y se sienta en la posición indicada, con una voz muy fuerte "Yo te reto guardian de la puerta ven y pelea" de pronto una extraña sombra aparece de la nada y se introduce en el cuerpo del joven, que se queda inmovil en esa posición. _

_Monge: "Ya empezo" _

_Mousse se encuentra en un gran desierto de pronto a lo lejos observa a un guerrero ataviado por una armadura de oro que lo supera en tamaño por más de un metro, sin vacilar se acerca a él. _

_Mousse con una voz desafiante "Eres tú elguardian" _

_Guardian: "si así es quien eres vano mortal que te atreves a retarme" _

_Mousse sonriendo "Soy el que voy a derrotarte" _

_Guardian sin mostrar ninguna emoción "Ya veo eres muy directo y eso me gusta, por eso te dire que para matarme tienes que atravesar mi corazón de un golpe" _

_Mousse extrañado "Por que me dices tu punto debil" _

_Guardian: "Por que eres valiente y eso lo respeto, ademas no creas que por saberlo sera muy facil vencerme" _

_De pronto aparece un gran espada en la mano del Guardian, ambos guerreros se hacen una reverencia y se inicia la lucha el guardian es muy rapido parece que no llevara ninguna armadura, ataca con certeros golpes a Mousse que los esquiva agilmente, mientras contraataca con una serie de golpes, ambos luchadores son muy buenos pero la balanza hace que se incline en favor de Mousse y sus veloces y poderosas patadas. _

_Mousse sonriendo "Rindete soy mejor que tú no puedes vencerme" _

_Guardian un poco herido "Así eso lo veremos" de pronto un extraño resplandor lo envuelve ciega por unos segundos a Mousse de pronto ante el esta una hermosa mujer de cabellos morados y mirada penetrante. _

_Mousse paralizado "Shampoo pero como llegaste aquí" _

_Pausa del Flash back _

_Nabiki mira a Robert como trata de animar a su amigo todavía le parece increíble saber que esta junto a él, nunca penso ser tan feliz y que su familia lo fuera tambien, estan viviendo un paraíso desde hace unos meses, recuerda con un poco de malestar lo que ocurrio en la boda de Ranma, las peleas cuando creyo que matarian a su hermana Akane, como Robert, Tofu y Terry las salvaron como al creer que lo perdería le confeso su amor y fue correspondida, como se entero días despues que Kodachi había matado a Kuno en la iglesia, por un momento una gran tristeza la invadio, pero le parecio lo mejor que Ryoga aprovechando la confusión ocultara la muerte para que la boda se llevara a cabo, ese Ryoga a veces tenía unas grandes ideas, aunque no tenía su astucia claro, despues cuando se apodero de la fortuna de Kuno gracias a un papel firmado (lean cap 1 de mi fic) era millonaria o eso creía una fortuna valuada en 5 millones de dolares, como aprovecho el dinero para obras sociales quien lo hubiera creído que Robert la convencería de algo así, de pronto una sonrisa aparece en su rostro recuerda cuando le dijo que ella tendría bajo su custodia ese dinero, como Robert trato de convencerla que usara ese dinero en obras sociales, como ella le dijo que no, que ese dinero era para mantener a su familia de una manera digna y para ellos para que tengan un futuro, como le iba a pedir que el administrara el dinero que dejara de enseñar, recordo la cara de asombro que puso y luego como empezo a reirse ella se molesto por el hecho que la tomara tan a la ligera un asunto tan importante como la tomo en sus brazos y la beso haciendo que se olvidara momentaneamente de todo, como al terminar el beso el le dijo que no se preocupara que el sabría mantenerla, darle todo lo que necesitara y a su familia Nabiki le replico que como haría algo así con el sueldo de un profesor, lo vio reirse más fuerte que la vez anterior, ella muy molesta le replico por que se burlaba el solo nego con la cabeza mientras con una sonrisa le comentaba que el era millonario y tenía una fortuna valuada en más de 70 millones de dolares, eso la dejo completamente impactada no pudo articular palabra por varios minutos y luego lo vio sonreirle sin más ella saco un mazo de la nada y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza, Robert se incorporo adolorido y le pregunto por que, ella le dijo que por burlarse y luego lo beso y eso por que pregunto él por que ser tan maravilloso solo lo escucho decir "Nunca entendere a las mujeres", aun sonrie por ese recuerdo de pronto un desgarrador grito se escucho conmocionando el dojo Tendo, Nabiki solo dijo "Ranma". _

_Reinicio del Flashback _

_Mousse no podia creerlo era su Shampoo la que estab frente a él, era sus ojos, rostro su olor de pronto aparecieron sus bomboris y con una gran presición lo ataco el estaba desprevenido y el ataque lo recibio directamente, se incorporo trato de atacarla pero no podia asi que se dedico a defenderse de los poderosos ataques hasta que un mal golpe lo dejo muy malherido en el piso. _

_Guardian con la apariencia de Shampoo y su voz "Eres patetico pobre pato cegato no mereces, seguir viviendo" y de un poderoso golpe lo levanto en el aire lanzandolo varios metros en el cielo cayendo duramente contra el piso, Mousse con la vista nublandose por el dolor vio como se acercaba Shampoo lentamente sabia que en el siguiente ataque moriria cerro sus ojos esperando el final, cuando de pronto dos voces lo despertaron. _

_Ranma con una voz profunda "Mousse levantate no puedes dejarte vencer ha estas alturas" _

_Ryoga molesto "De pie Mousse tu no eres un cobarde" _

_Mousse un poco debil "Lo siento amigos yo no puedo dañar a Shampoo la amo, lo siento solo soy un perdedor" _

_Ranma: "No Mousse tu no eres un perdedor, eres un gran guerrero, mi hermano, levantate a los Saotome no somos perdedores, levantate y lucha" _

_Ryoga: "Así es hermano eres un guerrero y muchas veces nosotros enfrentamos grandes retos, damos nuestra vida por un ideal, por amistad y por amor, ese ser que esta ahi no es tu Shampoo, ve y derrotalo" _

_Mousse tristemente "Yo no soy un guerrero, solo soy una basura como ella dijo" _

_Ranma molesto "Tonto eso es mentira, eres un gran guerrero lo demostrate contra zafron, contra toma en la isla flotante, no te olvides hicimos un promesa que volveriamos a vernos, tu puedes yo creo en tí" _

_Ryoga: "Así es lo prometiste y los Hibiki nunca rompen una promesa yo Mousse confío en ti" _

_Mousse escucha emocionado las palabras dentro de él renace la fuerza y esperanza se levanta con dificultad haciendo que su enemigo se detenga a pocos metros "Yo puedo, sere merecedor de sus palabras, sere merecedor de su confianza y fe" luego mirando a la altiva amazona frente a él "Yo te vencere nunca podras conmigo por que no estoy solo" _

_Guardian riendo "Eres solo un cobarde, no eres un guerrero moriras bajo mis manos" _

_Mousse con una mirada muy decidida "No lo creo, yo soy un guerrero, y por mis hermanos que prometi volver a ver les llevare la cura y si para eso debo matarte asi lo hare" _

_Guardian muy serio "eres un tonto muere" y se lanza en un ataque con sus bomboris. _

_Mousse no se mueve hasta que el enemigo se encuentra a unos pocos metros, en eso a una velocidad increíble, se abalanza contra Shampoo que observa sin poder evitarlo como Mousse lanza un golpe contra su pecho con mucho poder, de pronto como si transcurriera en camara lenta, se ve a Mousse atravesarle el pecho a Shampoo con su puño destrozandole el corazón, el siente como dentro de sí algo se rompe al momento que lo hace, por unos segundos frente a él observa como el cuerpo de Shampoo se evapora como si fuera humo y el despierta sudando. _

_Monge sonriendo "Lo has logrado muchacho eres bueno" _

_Mousse se levanta no sonríe, ha cambiado en estos minutos su rostro no expresa emociones, y se nota que sufre mucho. _

_Monge lo mira "Has tenido que sufrir mucho para vencer esta prueba, ven vamos por tu recompensa" frente a ellos se abre la puerta dejando ver dos hermosas fuentes ricamente adornadas, de aguas muy cristalinas. _

_Monge: "La derecha es la fuente que curara tu maldición toma un poco de agua y bastara, aqui tienes unas botellas para que lleves a tus amigos" _

_Mousse muy serio "Y la de la izquierda" _

_Monge serio "Esa es la fuente del poder si tomas el agua tus poderes se incrementaran, hasta en un 400 pero, si no liberas todo ese poder en 3 minutos moriras por el exceso de poder" _

_Mousse un poco más relajado "ya veo llevare una botella de esa agua" _

_Monge sonrie "Hazlo querido alumno" _

_Fin del flashback _

_Ranma y Ryoga estan conmocionados no se imaginaban o acordaban de haber ayudado a Mousse _

_Mousse muy serio "Bueno chicos hora de curarse primero tu Ryoga" _

_Ryoga mira como le alcanzan una botella y sin pensarlo la toma, se nota como un dolor lo invade pero pasa rapido. _

_Mousse "Tu turno Ranma estas listo" _

_Ranma sonriendo "Siempre" toma la botella y se la toma. _

_De pronto se escucha un gran grito dentro del dojo. _

_Akane conversa con el Dr. Tofu sobre su embarazo, junto con Ukio de pronto se escucha un desgarrador grito desde el dojo, sin pensarlo Akane y Ukio se levantan asustadas, el Dr. Tofu tambien lo hace Nodoka y Kasumi salen ha ver que ocurre, Soun y Genma aparecen preocupados, Nabiki mira asustada hacia el dojo, Terry y Robert han sentido como el poder de Ranma se duplico y se dividio estan muy confundidos de pronto sale Ranma se le nota un poco cansado, pero tiene una gran sonrisa que tranquiliza a todos. _

_Ranma: "Familia les tengo una sorpresa" _

_En eso detras de él sale Ryoga con una sonrisa y en sus brazos esta P-chan. _

_Akane con una sonrisa "Pero si es P-chan, hace meses que no se de él, ven pequeño ven" todos ven al pequeño cerdo salta de los brazos de Ranma y corre hacia Akane, Ukio y Nabiki miran confundidas la escena ellas saben que Ryoga es P-chan que estaba pasando. _

_En eso sale Mousse caminando y detras de él una hermosa joven pelirroja de profundos ojos azules que mira asustada a todos los boquiabiertos presentes, en eso muy timidamente se refugia detras de Ranma. _

_Ranma sonriendo "Les presento a Ranko Saotome mi hermana" _

_Akari camina pacientemente al dojo junto a su cerdo, lleva los cuencos con Ramen para la cena, esta muy feliz en estos ultimos meses su vida a dado una vuelta de 180° es la pareja de Ryu y a pesar de sus malos modales frente a otros, ella ha logrado conocerlo es un joven muy tierno que necesita mucho cariño y amor, es muy tierno con ella, sonrie para si por que seguro pronto lo vera en el dojo, de pronto alguien le cierra el paso es un hombre muy alto y tiene un ojo rojo, el miedo se apodera de ella, su cerdo se coloca delante de ella para defenderla, el extraño sonrie y con un ademan de su mano lanza al cerdo que sale disparado contra un muro quedando inconsciente, Akari trata de escapar pero la detiene facilmente el hombre que le da un ligero golpe dejandola inconsciente. _

_"Jajaja ya tengo a la primera falta poco para la lucha" y mientras la levanta sin dificultad, se pierde en las sombras. _

_Mousse termino de contar la historia a toda la familia a groso modo y obviando algunas partes sobre todo la dificultad para conseguir la cura. _

_Kasumi maravillada "Entonces Ranma es libre de la maldición, es maravilloso" _

_Ranma sonrie alegre "Y no solo eso si no que tengo una hermana" mientras mira con mucho cariño a Ranko. _

_Ranko muy nerviosa "Gracias" _

_Akane con una sonrisa "Vamos no temas eres de la familia y desde ahora mi hermana" y se le acerca dandole un abrazo. _

_Nodoka esta sin habla se acerca lentamente a Ranko. _

_Ranko muy nerviosa mira como su madre se acerca y no sabe como reaccionar así que trata de hablar "Yo ... no se que decir" _

_Nodoka con una sonrisa "Hija mía ven a mis brazos" _

_Ranko suelta lagrimás de felicidad y corre abrazar a su madre, mientras Soun se pone a llorar de alegría, Genma le esta pidiendo la cura a Mousse, Ranma abraza a su esposa y se acerca a su madre y hermana, Ryoga sonriendo abraza a Ukio, Tofú hace lo mismo con Kasumi, solo Nabiki no mira la escena ella junto con Robert miran a un Terry muy embelesado que no puede dejar de mirar a Ranko. _

_Han pasado varios minutos de todo esto, Ranko esta muy feliz por ser aceptada, todos estan sentados en la mesa, mientras Ranma y Ryoga ponen al tanto a Mousse respecto a Rutgal, Genma esta muy triste por que Nodoka tiene la cura para el que trajo Mousse, y no se la piensa dar debido a un comentario que hizo hace unos minutos atras que conocia alguien con quien podia comprometer a Ranko lo que ocasiono que casi todos los presentes lo golperan y Nodoka tratara de filetearlo con su Katana. _

_Nabiki muy intrigada "Y eres en verdad mujer Ranko, es decir no piensas como hombre" _

_Ranko sonriendo "Si soy una mujer auque tenga todos los recuerdos de mi hermano Ranma, yo siento como una chica y eso soy" _

_Kasumi con una sonrisa "Claro como cuando Ranma se golpeo la cabeza hace tiempo y se creyo mujer" _

_Akane: "Es cierto seguro tu eres esa parte femenina de él que ahora esta libre" _

_Ukio sonriendo "Es maravilloso ahora no solo tengo, a Ranma como mi hermano sino a una amiga en ti no Ranko?" _

_Ranko sonriendole "Claro Uchan eres mi mejor amiga eso no lo olvido" _

_Robert: "Bueno esto hay que celebrarlo, que les parece si vamos a bailar" _

_Nabiki emocionada "Si es una maravillosa idea" _

_Akane: "Lo siento yo y Ranma no podemos ir pero por que no vas tú Ranko?" _

_Ranko apenada "Yo pero no se..." _

_Nodoka sonriendo "Anda Hija diviertete" _

_Kasumi "Si me gusta la idea que te parece Tofu" _

_Tofu sonriendo "Es excelente vamos" _

_Nabiki con una mirada maliciosa "Pero Ranko no tiene pareja y todos los demás estamos emparejados, ya se por que no vas con Terry" _

_Terry que había estado callado por el nerviosismo casi le da un infarto al escuchar a Nabiki "Que pero Nabiki" _

_Ranko muy sonrojada "A mi me encantaría pero creo que a Terry no..." _

_Terry sonrojado "No, claro que me encantaría acompañarte" _

_Nabiki solo mira ambos y sonríe pronto Terry sera feliz. _

_De pronto se observa a Ryu aterrizar en el patio despues de saltar el muro y dirigirse a la mesa. _

_Ryu muy preocupado "El ha vuelto" _

_Han pasado varios minutos de la llegada de Ryu este les cuenta lo que le paso al salir de consultorio. _

_Ryu muy serio "Al sentir un poderosa presencia sali y me encontre a Rutgal, solo se rio y me lanzo esta nota despues se fue" _

_Terry agarra la nota y la lee "Robert García te espero mañana a tí, a Terry y los demás en las afueras de la ciudad a la 12 del día, espero que estes preparado a morir y por el sitio es un descampado al norte" _

_Robert muy serio "Creo que pospondremos la salida, sera mejor preparanos para mañana" _

_Ranma asiente "Lo mejor sera tambien que Ryoga y Ryu se queden a dormir hoy aca puede atacarlos lo mejor es estar juntos"Todos asienten _

_Mousse muy serio "Tengo un asunto pendiente me ire a solucionarlo ahora pero prometo ayudarlos mañana estare temprano" y sin decir más hace una reverencia y se retira. _

_Cuando escuchan unos golpes en la puerta, al salir se encuentran al cerdo de akari muy mal herido. _

_Shampoo esta atendiendo el Restauran hay pocos clientes, observa la cocina y ve a Happosai besar a su abuela, y un sentimeinto de envidia aflora en su pecho, de pronto escucha la puerta y sonriendo voltea "Buenas noches bienvenidos al Neko..." y se quedo muda frente a ella estaba Mousse, su corazón dejo de palpitar, se veía muy guapo no usaba lentes y la expresión de su rostro había cambiado, estaba muy serio, paso a su lado ignorandola por completo. _

_Mousse entro al Nekohanten lo primero que vio fue a Shampoo estaba mas hermosa que nunca, pero a un así la ignoro trato de acallar su corazón, el tenía una misión que cumplir y lo haría, paso a su lado sin mirarla, llego a la cocina "Happosai sal de ahi te reto a un combate" _

_Happosai salio molesto quien lo interrumpia detras de él salio Cologne. _

_Happosai "Pero quien se atreve a molestar al maestro del estilo todo vale" _

_Mousse con un rostro imperturbable "Tu no eres el maestro del estilo todo vale" _

_Cologne con una cara de asombro "Eres tú Mousse? no lo puedo creer" _

_Happosai "Eres Mousse vaya joven estas loco por retarme te espero afuera" y sin más salio, cologne miro al nuevo Mousse y en su rostro se dibujo un rictus de preocupación y salio detras de su esposo. _

_Shampoo no podía creer lo que escuchaba Mousse retandoa Happosai era una locura lo iba lastimar ella no quería que pasara eso así que lo trato de detener "Mousse estas loco, tu no puedes vencer al maestro" _

_Mousse no le hizo caso y se dirigio a la salida, Shampoo muy molesta le arrojo un vaso de agua fría, pero nada paso. _

_Shampoo "Pe...ro no te transformaste, como?" _

_Mousse se detiene sin mirarla saca un frasco del bolsillo y se lo lanza "Toma es la cura para la maldición solo tienes que beberla" y sin decir más sale. _

_Shampoo sostiene el frasco en sus manos mecanicamente lo bebe y gran dolor se produce al terminar junto a ella hay una hermosa gatita, a pesar del dolor sale y lo que ve la deja boquiabierta. _

_Ryu mira aterrado al cerdo de Akari que esta siendo curado por el Dr. Tofu (!que tambien le hace al veterinario!), en su mente miles de imagenes pasan, sin pensar salta el muro y se dirige a buscarla. _

_Robert y Terry miran al joven salir corriendo. _

_Robert mirando a Ranma "Cuida a todos aquí, yo y Terry iremos tras ese atolondrado" _

_Ranma preocupado "Vayan no se preocupen por nada" _

_Ranko se acerca a Terry "Por favor cuídate" _

_Terry mira los hermosos ojos azules de Ranko y sonriendole "No te preocupes, así lo hare" _

_Robert mira a Nabiki que le alza el pulgar y le guiña el ojo, solo le sonríe y junto con Terry salen detrás de Ryu. _

_Ranma y Ryoga comienzan a conversar para turnarse en una guardia, mientras Kasumi y Nodoka comienzan a distribuir a la gente para dormir, Kasumi y Nabiki dormiran en un cuarto, Ranko y Ukio en otro, Genma y Soun dormiran en la sala, Nodoka se quedara con Akane y Ranma con Ryoga vigilaran por turnos esperando que regresen los demás, deciden irse a dormir para así estar más descansados mñana sera un día decisivo. _

_Mousse esta frente a Happosai su rostro no demuestra emoción alguna, mira como su oponente esta muy furioso, Cologne esta muy nerviosa mira el rostro de Mousse y siente como su energía se incrementa rapidamente, se da cuenta que este no es el mismo que vivio bajo su techo por casi dos años, el miedo comienza a apoderarse de ella, esto no es bueno. _

_Happosai esta muy molesto de pronto comienza a manifestar su espiritu de combate que aparece como una gran sombra saliendo de él, cuando esta al maximo lanza todo su poder contra Mousse. _

_Shampoo esta un poco adolorida pero sale justo en el momento en que Mousse que esta completamente inmovil recibe todo el poder de Happosai, su corazón se paraliza una increíble explosión se manifiesta, el humo no le permite ver que paso, sin pensarlo un grito sale de su garaganta "!MOUUSSE!" _

_Cologne mira a su nieta de pronto se da cuenta de algo que nunca creyo, Shampoo ama a Mousse. _

_Shampoo esta paralizada, el miedo la invade, un terror como jamas creyo sentir, los segundos se hacen horas, de pronto una verdad se revela ante ella, por que se siente así, nunca jamás sintio el miedo de perder a alguien ni siquiera a Ranma, es entonces que se da cuenta de todo ella ama a Mousse. _

_Ryu acaba de llegar al sitio donde secuestraron a Akari, soloencuentra unos platos de comida rotos y esparcidos por el suelo, un terrible temor lo invade, de pronto siente una mano en su hombro voltea para encontrarse a Robert y Terry que le sonrien. _

_Robert sonriendo "Calmate el no le hara nada, solo se la ha llevado para que no faltemos mañana" _

_Terry "Si no te preocupes, ella estara bien es loco pero no le hara daño, vamos sera mejor ir a descansar mañana sera un día decisivo" _

_Ryu molesto "No, tengo que buscarla y si no fue Rutgal quien se la llevo debo ir a buscarla" y no termina la frase cuando un golpe lo calla. _

_Terry molesto "Eres un idiota, que vas a lograr agotandote ahora no la vas a encontrar" _

_Robert más tranquilo "Así y fue el por el ataque que sufrió el cerdo mejor vamonos" _

_Ryu trata de replicar pero se da cuenta que tienen razón esta actuando sin pensar y así no le sirve de nada a Akari se levanta y camina junto a ellos para el dojo mientras piensa "(Yo te salvare Akari así tenga que morir para lograrlo)". _

_El humo se disipa al hacerlo se observa la figura de Mousse que no ha recibido daño alguno, todos lo miran sorprendidos. _

_Happosai confundido "Pero como has podido sobrevivir a ese ataque y sin un rasguño" _

_Mousse sonrie un poco "Eres patetico, con esa pobre manifestación del poder espiritual" _

_Shampoo mira admirada al joven frente a ella, no es el mismo Mousse se nota la madurez y fuerza que nunca penso ver en su vida, Cologne mira incredula como el joven que esta frente a ella sobrevivio a ese ataque. _

_Happosai se detiene esa frase le recuerda algo, más bien a alguien, de pronto palidece por el recuerdo de alguien. _

_Mousse observa la reacción de Happosai y se dacuenta que ha reconocido la frase "Así es Happosai te mando saludos del verdadero maestro del estilo todo vale mi sensei Rengoku" _

_Cologne y Shampoo se miran extrañadas ellas creían que Happosai era el maestro. _

_Happosai esta paralizado "T...ú conoces a mi maestro" _

_Mousse sonriendo "Sí y ahora es mi turno" de pronto Mousse desaparece y a una increíble velocidad ataca a Happosai quien no logra defenderse, miles de patadas y golpes le llegan con una precisión y fuerza devastadoras, de pronto Mousse se aleja de su maltrecho oponente y colocando las manos sobre su cabeza forma una esfera verde de energía que lanza contra él "Kiraiho", al chocar se produce una explosión al disiparse el humo, se ve el cuerpo inmovil de Happosai en medio de la calle. _

_Cologne esta boquiabierta sale corriendo hacia su esposo, con el corazón en la mano al llegar lo taoma en sus brazos llorando "Happy, responde estás bien, HABLAME!". _

_Mousse se acerca lentamente hacia la pareja "Tranquila solo esta desmayado, no le hice mucho daño" _

_Cologne voltea a ver a Mousse, quiere reclamar pero se da cuenta de al tremenda diferencia de poder del joven y que pudo matar a Happosai de haberlo querido, solo emite un debil "Gracias". _

_Mousse sonrie para si ya cumplio con la misión de su sensei ahora ayudara a sus amigos se voltea para irse cuando una mano lo detiene, es Shampoo, el no la mira aparta su mano y sin más salta por los tejados desapareciendo en la noche. _

_Shampoo se acerca a Mousse desea hablar con él, explicarle lo que paso la última vez, lo toma suavemente del brazo, pero nota como este se aparta con violencia de ella y mira a Mousse desaparecer en los tejados. _

_Cologne recogiendo a su esposo "Ve tras el nieta aun te ama" _

_Shampoo mira confundida a su abuela trata de decir algo pero un ademan de la mano de Cologne la calla. _

_Cologne sonriendo "Ya basta de indecisiones Shampoo no te das cuenta que lo amas, ve por él y no lo dejes escapar, además no aceptare a otro yerno" _

_Shampoo escucha anonadada a su abuela luego sonríe agradecida pero cuando se dispone a ir tras Mousse un hombre alto aparece ante ella y de un golpe la deja inconsciente, la carga y sonriendo se la lleva, ante la absorta mirada de Cologne. _

_En el dojo se encuentran Mousse, Ryu, Robert, Terry, Ranma y Ryoga hace poco que se juntaron y se enteraron que Shampoo fue secuestrada por telefono, todos se miran muy serios. _

_Mousse mirando a todos "Yo me quedare de guardia toda la noche vayan a dormir" _

_Ranma un poco preocupado "No me parece buena idea que tu solo te quedes de guardia" _

_Robert asintiendo "Es verdad sera mejor turnarnos por parejas" _

_Mousse moviendo la cabeza negativamente "No ustedes deben descansar bien para la pelea, a mi no me busca y es probable que no ataque ahora ya tiene dos rehenes, ustedes deben estar frescos para mañana" _

_Terry asiente "Mousse tiene razón el no creo que ataque ademas mañana tendremos un duro combate, sera mejor descansar" _

_Ryoga apoyo la idea y todos se fueron a descansar mientras Mousse se sentaba en el tejado del dojo en posición de flor de loto, esperando, de pronto sin abrir los ojos "Hola Ryu acercate" _

_Ryu mira admirado al joven el puede sentirlo como Ranma, Robert, Terry y Ryoga el todavía no puede hacerlo "Has entrenado Pato" _

_Mousse sonríe "Eres un tonto si crees que tus palabras me molestan, pequeño" _

_Ryu furioso "Pequeño pero como te atreves" _

_Mousse sin perturbarse "Calmate Ryu no seas tonto si la ira te controla no le serviras de nada mañana a Akari, ni podras salvarla" _

_Ryu se calla avergonzado el tiene razón "Lo siento pero yo la amo, y me es muy dificil" _

_Mousse cierra sus ojos "Lo sé, pero debes ser fuerte" _

_Ryu mira la tranquila posición de Mousse "Y tu no estas preocupado por Shampoo" _

_Mousse no responde sigue en su estado de meditación. _

_Ryu se da cuenta que no sacara nada de él se levanta pero antes de irse "Sabes Shampoo te ha extrañado desde que te fuiste ella te ama" y sin más salta hacia abajo. _

_Mousse ha escuchado todo dentro de él una vieja herida en su corazón se abre, mientras abre sus ojos y recuerda a la hermosa amazona. _

_Son las 11:40 en el lugar indicado se encuentran Robert, Terry, Mousse, Ryu, Ranma y Ryoga detras de ellos estan Happosai y Cologne, los demás se quedaron en el dojo Ranma recuerda el beso de su esposa y la promesa que hizo de regresar, Ryoga a Ukio y su sonrisa, Robert piensa en Nabiki de pronto corriendo aparecen Ranko y Ukio. _

_Robert alarmado y con un extraño presentimiento "Que hacen aquí que paso?" _

_Ranko un poco agitada "Al irse ustedes un hombre muy alto aparecio y se llevo a Nabiki fue tan rapido que no pudimos evitarlo" _

_Terry mira a su amigo impactado pero antes de decir algo se escucha un estruendo, al voltear todos aparecen Akari, Shampoo y Nabiki atadas a tres troncos en una cima pequeña a unos 300 mt de ellos, _

_de pronto ante ellos aparece un hombre alto de unos 2.30mt de altura muy fornido, con un ojo rojo y el pelo rubio cenizo su rostro denota maldad, y tiene una diabolica sonrisa. _

_Rutgal: "Vaya al fin nos encontramos" _

_Robert furioso "Eres un maldito como te atreviste a raptarlas dejalas ir" _

_Ryu "Maldito Mounstruo sueltalas" _

_Rutgal sonriendo "Tranquilos niño, ellas estaran bien claro que yo no iria a salvarlas el campo alrededor esta minado y ellas estan conectadas a bombas que llevan en sus cuerpos" _

_Ryoga "Eres un maldito psicopata" _

_Ranma esta callado analizando la situación, mira a Terry que tambien ha hecho lo mismo, y con un ademan de cabeza se ponen de acuerdo, Mousse que los esta observando se acerca a ellos, intercambian rapidamente palabras y se separan. _

_Ranma se acerca a Ryoga "Ryoga vamos a atacarlo y distraerlo mientras el resto rescta a las chicas" Ryoga asiente y se prepara. _

_Terry toma del brazo a Robert y Ryu que se disponian a atacar a Rutgal, deteniendolos. _

_Rutgal molestandose "Yo he venido a pelear y no ha ver un grupo de estatuas" _

_Ranma y Ryoga adelantandose "Nosotros seremos tus oponentes" y sin decir más lo atacan mientras esto pasa. _

_Robert molesto "Por que me detuviste Terry" _

_Terry tranquilo "Tonto mientras Ranma y Ryoga lo distraen ve con Ryu y Mousse a salvar a las chicas yo me quedare por si acaso, que esperas ve" _

_Robert se queda callado no penso en la situación un poco avergonzado toca el hombro de su amigo quien asiente con una sonrisa luego mira a Ryu y Mousse y salne corriendo donde estan las chicas. _

_Ranma y Ryoga atacan a Rutgal a una velocidad increíble con golpes y patadas pero son esquivados facilmente. _

_Ranma "( Rayos como puede ser tan rapido)" _

_Rutgal de pronto toma por el cuello a Ryoga, grita "Genocide Cutter" como si produjera una gran corriente en su cuerpo la descarga por su mano explotando y enviando a Ryoga varios metros delante suyo, Ranma se lanza al ataque usando el Umisenken de pronto miles de puños son enviados contra Rutgal a una velocidad increíble, ante el impacto Rutgal se tambalea pero inmediatamente se lanza a un contrataque lanazando con su puño una esfera de energía contra Ranma "Reppuken" esta impacta en Ranma enviandolo contra una roca. _

_Rutgal riendo "Soy el más fuerte jajajaja" _

_Ranma incorporandose "Eso esta por verse" _

_Ryoga tambien se levanta "No cantes victoria tan pronto" _

_Rutgal los mira pararse "Vaya esto sera muy divertido" y se lanza contra ellos muy divertido. _

_Robert y compañia han llegado hasta el campo minado observan el piso, Ryu calcula el rápidamente llamó a una de las técnicas del Yama-sen-ken _

_"KIJIN RAISHUU DAN!" _

_Las espadas de energía salieron de sus manos cortando el piso delante suyo, este se abrio detonando tan solo un par de minas, el camino estaba despejado, los tres corrieron hasta donde estaban las jovenes. _

_Nabiki estaba amordazada pero vio como se acercaban, vio la bomba a sus pies y trato de hacer que se fueran con movimientos de la cabeza pero era inutil, Akari estaba aterrada vio a Ryu y poco de esperanza volvio a ella, Shampoo estaba muy asustada tenía miedo de morir pero sobre todo miedo de que algo le pasara a Mousse. _

_Robert se detuvo a ver el estado de las chicas, las tres estaban unidas por un cable que se unia a una bomba al pie de ellas, se notaba que era muy poderosa. _

_Ryu estaba muy asustado tenía miedo de no poder liberar a Akari, de pronto. _

_Mousse muy serio "Ya se como salvarlas!" _

_Robert con esperanza "Como?" _

_Ryu muy nervioso "Rapido habla pato" _

_Mousse sin inmutarse "Yo cortare el cable y me llevare rapidamente la bomba, mientras ustedes salvan a las chicas" _

_Robert sorprendido "Pero eso es un suicidio" _

_Mousse sin mostrar emoción "Lo sé" _

_Ryu mira con respeto al joven a su lado y haciendole una reverencia "Gracias y hagamoslo" _

_Todos se preparan en un segundo Robert y ryu estaban cortando las ataduras de las jovenes, Mousse había cortado el cable y a una velocidad impresionante tomo la bomba y se perdio detras de la colina, _

_Robert tomo a Nabiki en sus brazos y esta se solto a llorar en sus brazos "Tuve miedo Robert mucho miedo" _

_Robert muy aliviado "Calmate ya todo paso vamonos" _

_Ryu tenía en sus brazos a Akari y con mucho cariño la abrazaba "Tuviste miedo pequeña" _

_Akari refugiandose en sus brazos "No mucho sabía que vendrías por mi" _

_Shampoo mirando a su alrededor "Mousse donde esta, don..." _

_Y se escucho una gran explosión que obligo a todos a cubrirse, al levantarse Shampoo miroa Ryu y este agacho la cabeza apesadumbrado, la amazona se desmayo. _

_Terry miraba el combate cuando escucho la explosión al ver como todos regresaban se calmo y dispuso a pelear de pronto una mano lo toco. _

_Ranko mirandolo con temor "Por favor Terry cuidate, por favor" _

_Terry miro a la hermosa chica le sonrio "No te preocupes volvere" y sin pensarlo la tomo en sus brazos y la beso, fue un beso magico que duro un par de minutos luego sonriendo se fue a pelear, dejando a una joven paralizada con una sonrisa que dijo "Lo sé volveras" detras de ella aparecio Ukio que con una sonrisa se abraza a su amiga. _

_Ukio sonriendo "No te preocupes ellos venceran, el volvera" _

_Ranko solo asintio. _

_Ranma se levanta y con su puño grita "Hurricane Uppercut" y pequeño tornado de viento es lanzado contra Rutgal que resiente el ataque, pero contrataca con una poderosa patada que lanza lejos a Ranma, Ryoga se lanza contra Rutgal aprovechando su descuido "Bakuretsuken" y cien golpes son lanzados en un segundo contra su enemigo terminando con un poderoso golpe ascendente. _

_Rutgal resiente el poderoso ataque, pero con un brazo toma la cabeza de Ryoga y en rapido contraataque estampa la cara de Ryoga contra el suelo, de pronto se escucha "Crack Shot" y aparece Terry dando una patada de costado que impacta en la espalda de Rutgal este resiente el golpe pero responde con un poderoso golpe en el estomago que deja sin aire a Terry, se dispone a rematarlo cuando aparece Robert dandole una serie de patadas giratorias en el aire, que lo remecen al caer al suelo se levanta lanzando un golpe "Sho Ryu Ken" y le da en plena cara a Rutgal que se tambalea pero toma de la pierna a Robert y lo lanza contra el suelo cayendo el con su codo encima de Robert que grita de dolor, de pronto una esfera azul lo obliga a alejarse de él frente a él esta Ranma, aun lado Terry ya recuperado, Detras Ryoga y Robert a su otro lado, todos lo miran con mucho odio. _

_Rutgal riendo "Vaya parece que me tienen rodeado vamos niños veamos que pueden hacer" _

_Ranma mira a todos y como si se leyeran la mente se preparan, su poder se incrementa en segundos. _

_Robert mira a su enemigo y concentra su poder delante de él "Houshioukuken" y una esfera de 1:90 se forma delante de él que es lanzada a gran velocidad. _

_Ranma forma delante de él una gran energía "Hyakki Yakou Shou" y comienza a lanzar una andanada de proyectiles de energía contra Rutgal. _

_Terry se concentra y con su mano derecha golpea el piso frente a él "Power Geiser" y una descarga poderosa de energía es enviada contra Rutgal por el suelo. _

_Ryoga esta muy concentrado encima de Rutgal se forma una esfera de poder negativo que es lanzada directo desde arriba contra Rutgal "Maximo Shi Shi Houkodan". _

_Una explosión tremenda se registra frente a ellos la onda expansiva llega hasta chicas que se agachan para no caer, Ukio y Ranko se ayudan a sostener a una muy nerviosa Nabiki, Akari se aferra a Ryu que por orden de Robert se quedo a proteger a las chicas, a un lado en el suelo esta Shampoo acaba de despertar y llora desconsoladamente por el hombre que ama y que perdio. _

_Ranma y Ryoga son levantados por Terry y Robert que estan en mejores condiciones. _

_Robert sonriendo "se acabo", todos asienten cuando una poderosa energía se siente todos voltean hacia el centro de la explosión el humo se disipa y se observa una monstruosa figura, Un hombre de 3mt de altura sus ojos son rojos y su piel morada, sus pelo blanco, sonrie siniestramente. _

_Omega Rutgal "Ya se van, si acabamos de empezar, debo reconocer que ese ataque me hizo daño ahora es mi turno" _

_Ranma ve incredulo pero como pudo sobrevivir ese mounstruo, Ryoga tiembla es la misma figura que lo ataco esa vez, Robert y Terry sienten un gran temor esto era lo que querían evitar enfrentarse al Omega Rutgal, de pronto en un veloz movimiento Omega Rutgal se lanza contra ellos con una poderosa patada voladora los golpea esparciendolos por todos lados, frente a él queda Robert que esta en el suelo. _

_Omega Rutgal "Vaya al fin te veo despues de tiempo pense que buscarías a los que te ayudaron esa vez a vencerme" _

_Robert furioso pero muy herido "Maldito por que sigues vivo" _

_Omega Rutgal "Jajaja incremente mi poder adicionando nuevos tejidos que te parece" _

_Robert "Pues que te ves muy feo" _

_Omega Rutgal "Jajaja no cambias pero no importa por que ahora moriras" _

_En eso una tremenda patada cargada de energía le da en el rostro a Omega Rutgal. _

_Ryu "Mouko Kaimon Ha" el golpe toma desprevenido al mounstruo que se tambalea pero antes de que reaccione recibe otro poderoso ataque. _

_Mousse apareciendo de la nada "Kiraiho" y una esfera de energía verde muy poderosa le da en el rostro haciendolo caer. _

_Ryu toma a Robert y lo aleja a donde Ranma y Ryoga, estan junto con Terry. _

_Ryu mirandolos "Recuperence rapido yo lo distraere por mientras" y se lanza a atacar a Rutgal que esta recuperandose "Ya Ma Sen Ken". _

_Ranma ve luchar a Ryu pero sus ataques son detenidos por una especie de barrera de energía que sale del cuerpo de Rutgal "Muchachos debemos vencerlo y creo saber como?" _

_Ryoga muy herido "Estas seguro le dimos con todo y no lo eliminamos?" _

_Terry "Es cierto pero debe haber una forma" _

_Robert "Nosotros lo haremos" _

_Ranma sonriendo "Calma escuchen mi plan yo y Ryoga lanzaremos un ataque contra su cuerpo el se cubrira con su barrera defensiva, nosotros la atravesaremos, despues Terry y Robert lo atacaran con todo su poder cuando este indefenso es la unica manera" _

_Todos asienten, en eso Mousse aparece muy herido "Calma ya llegue y los ayudare" _

_Robert mirando su condición "Mousse sobreviviste a la bomba, pero estas muy herido no creo que debas intervenir" _

_Mousse mirando a todos "Y ustedes estan muy sanos, ya basta yo tengo una técnica por la cual podre levantarlo del suelo, así el ataque final sera más devastador" _

_Ryoga asiente "El tiene razón necesitamos toda la ayuda posible" _

_Terry sonrie "Bien hagamoslo de una vez no creo que Ryu soporte mucho" _

_Todos se miran y sonríen toman sus posiciones, Ranma y Ryoga adelante juntan toda su energía para un ataque final, detras esta Mousse muy lastimado pero con una botella en la mano tiene una mirada triste pero muy resuelta, al final Robert y Terry se preparan daran todo lo que tienen en ese último ataque y lo van a lograr esta vez. _

_Nabiki mira la extraña posición de todos y comprende que se prepara algo grande, Ranko esta mirando a Mousse y al observar la botella exclama "!No lo va hacer!", Shampoo aparece a su lado cuando mira hacia donde esta Ranma se da cuenta que el tambien tomo la cura y por eso su lado femenino esta a su lado pero tambien mira a Mousse. _

_Shampoo "Mousse sobrevivio si, gracias Dios, gracias" _

_Ranko voltea alarmada por la voz para ver a "Shampoo ya estas mejor,que bien pero Mousse va hacerlo" _

_Shampoo confundida "Que va hacer?" _

_Ranko suspira "Cuando me separe de mi hermano Ranma al momento de curarnos, Mousse primero nos dio unas gotas del agua del poder" _

_Shampoo "El agua del poder?" _

_Ranko "Si esta agua aumenta tu capacidad en segundos hasta casi doblar o triplicar tu poder, por eso es que cuando nos separamos Ranma conservo casi todo su poder de combate, de lo contrario se habría dividido en dos" _

_Shampoo "Ya veo pero cual es el problema?" _

_Ranko "Lo que sucede es que esa agua es tan poderosa que si no expeles, el poder que has adquirido en segundos te destruye!" _

_Shampoo comprende las últimas palabras y luego mira a Mousse ve como toma el frasco y lo bebe "NOOOO, NOOO LO HAGAS MOUSSE!" Ranko la detiene para que no vaya a su encuentro. _

_Mousse escucha su nombre voltea y sonrie un poco a la bella chica que lo llama, ya todo esta decidido. _

_Ukio y Akari estan juntas confian en sus parejas mientras rezan para que puedan vencer a ese mounstruo _

_Ryu es lanzado por un poderoso golpe hacia las chicas desmayandose al chocar contra el suelo, Ranma y Ryoga se miran y sonrien es su turno, sin decir nada se lanzan en un ataque total contra Rutgal. _

_Ryoga corre a una gran velocidad Rutgal forma una esfera defensiva ante el ataque saltando a una gran altura Ryoga grita "Choretsuhadan" y en sus piernas se forma un dragon de fuego que golpea directamente la barrera. _

_Ranma tambien se lanza contra la esfera con sus dos puños adelante "Super Burning Knuckle" y sus brazos se encienden con una poderosa descarga de energía el choque de los poderes es tremendo por un segundo la barretra parece resistir pero logran atravesarla, originandose una explosión que los lanza varios metros hacia los lados, Rutgal resiente el poderoso ataque se tambalea por un segundo, en eso Mousse concentrando todo su poder a pesar del dolor que le origina el agua que tomo se lanza transformandose en un ente de energía "Hissatsu Shinobibachi" el encuentro de la energía contra Rutgal es tremendo otra explosión se lleva a cabo, solo se ve a Omega Rutgal salir disparado al cielo por el ataque, pero no se ve a Mousse. _

_Terry y Robert comprenden es su turno Robert corre a su maxima velocidad salta quedando justo encima de Rutgal, sus manos desprenden una poderosa esfera la más grande que ha hecho hasta ahora mide unos 2.5mt "Houshioukuken" y la lanza contra el pecho descubierto del mounstruo, Terry se coloca debajo de Rutgal ve como recibe el ataque y concentrando todo su poder en su puño derecho todo su poder golpea el piso debajo de Rutgal "Maximun Power Geiser" y una columna impresionante de energía es liberado hacia arriba que golpea la espalda de Rutgal y al tocar el poder de Robert se origina una increíble explosión por un minuto una luz ilumina el cielo y luego nada. _

_Akane esta muy preocupada tiene un mal presentimiento, junto a ella esta Nodoka, que trata de calmarla en otro lado esta Soun llorando por su hija Nabiki, siendo consolado por un panda gigante. _

_Kasumi saliendo de la cocina "Tranquila Akane todo saldra bien" _

_Akane muy nerviosa "Lo se pero tengo miedo" _

_Nodoka con una sonrisa "Tranquila hija, Ranma te prometio volver y asi lo hara" _

_Akane sonrie para gusto de su madre politica. _

_Kasumi con una sonrisa "Tranquilas ya Tofu esta preparando la clínica para recibir a los heridos" _

_Akane y Nodoka les aparece una enorme gota en la cabeza. _

_El humo se disipa un poco maltratada se levanta Ukio a su lado esta Akari aparentemente bien ambas se levantan lentamente, al lado Ranko sostiene a una Shampoo herida por una piedra que la golpeo en el hombro, Happosai y Cologne se levantan de unos escombros estan intactos pero aterrados por el despliegue de poder que han visto, Nabiki siente dolor en sus cuerpo pero se da cuenta que esta bien frente a ella esta inconsciente Ryu en el suelo. _

_Nabiki gritando "Ayudenme a qui esta Ryu" Akari escucha la voz de Nabiki y corre hacia ella aterrada sostiene la cabeza de su novio pero respira tranquila al percatarse que solo esta desmayado pero esta vivo, en eso se observa a una figura que camina hacia ellos, el polvo se disipa cada vez más en Ranko grita "Rutgal" todos miran aterrados como frente a ellos esta su enemigo pasan unos segundos que parecen eternos, Akari sostiene a Ryu tratando protegerlo, Ukio y Ranko corren delante de Nabiki para protegerla, hasta Cologne y Happosai se acercan para protegerlos de pronto todos miran como la aterradora figura de Omega Rutgal comienza a desarmarse como si estuviera hecho de arcilla hasta que se rompe al caerse contra el suelo, detras de ellos aparecen Robert muy herido siendo sostenido por un no menos herido Terry, caminan con dificultad pero estan vivos, detras de ellos Ranma y Ryoga llevan a un inconsciente pero vivo Mousse en brazos, Terry y Robert al mirar a Nabiki y Ranko alzan sus pulgares dando el signo de la victoria. _

_Han pasado varias horas desde que ocurrio la batalla todos los involucrados estan en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu quien esta muy feliz pues tiene una enfermera para cada paciente lo que le alivia mucho el trabajo. _

_Robert esta en cama tiene 3 costillas fracturadas y muchos golpes, a su lado esta Nabiki que con una sonrisa lo atiende. _

_Nabiki "Eres un baka me preocupaste mucho sabes ?" _

_Robert sonriendo "Lo sé pero al final lo logramos" _

_Nabiki un poco molesta "Espero que esto no se haga habito, con Ranma y Akane ya tuve suficiente" _

_Robert se pone muy serio de pronto "Nabiki te casarías conmigo?" _

_Nabiki se queda boquiabierta "Ro...bert, yo si me casare contigo" y abraza a su futuro esposo quien sufre un profundo dolor, pero se repone rapidamente. _

_En un cuarto contiguo Ryu ya un poco recuperado esta en cama con su enfermera favorita. _

_Akari muy seria "Ya escuchaste al Dr. nada de entrenar por lo menos en 6 meses y cuidarte" _

_Ryu sonriendo "Si jefa, no se preocupe, y gracias por cuidarme" _

_Akari con una sonrisa "No es nada lo haría toda mi vida" _

_Ryu serio "En verdad lo harías toda la vida?" _

_Akari confundida "Claro por que preguntas?" _

_Ryu sonriendo entonces "acepto" _

_Akari más confundida que antes "Aceptas" _

_Ryu "Claro me acabas de proponer matrimonio y yo acepto" _

_Akari se queda con la boca abierta va a replicar cuando un hermoso anillo de compromiso aparece en la mano de Ryu que se la extiende, Akari esta en shock pero recuperandose toma el anillo y se lo pone y con muchocuidado besa a Ryu mientras lagrimas brotan de sus ojos en cuarto doble Ranma y Ryoga son atendidos por sus amores, quienes estan muy felices que hayan sobrevivido. _

_Ranko esta atendiendo a Terry junto a Nodoka en un cuarto, este mira completamente idiotizado a la chica que lo atiende. _

_Ranko "Te duele Terry" _

_Terry sonriendo "No, la verdad siento como un angel meacariciara" _

_Ranko se ruboriza profundamente. _

_Terry "Ranko crees en el amor a primera vista, por que yo si!" _

_Ranko sonriendo tiernamente "Yo tambien creo Terry" _

_Nodoka observa la escena "(Vaya parece que mi pequeña ya encontro novio)" _

_En otro cuarto esta Mousse a un no se ha despertado a su lado esta Shampoo muy preocupada y con una venda en el hombro. _

_Shampoo llorando "No te mueras Mousse, no me dejes yo te amo por favor vuelve a mí" y se hecha a llorar sobre él. _

_Mousse esta despierto y ha escuchado todo lo que Shampoo ha dicho no sabe que hacer pero dentro de su corazón siente como si una herida desapareciera, una paz lo invade y recuerda una conversación que tuvo antes de irse con Ranma y Ryoga "Se feliz amigo, no dejes ir la felicidad aprovecha y se feliz" a un adolorido abre los ojos y mirando tiernamente a la joven frente a él "Yo tambien te amo Shampoo". _

_Shampoo se incorpora ha escuchado palabras que nunca espero volver a oir mira la tierna mirada de Mousse y aun llorando se le acerca y le da un profundo beso, que acalla todos sus temores y que es el inicio de un nuevo camino. _

_Han pasado muchos meses de esa terrible batalla y en una iglesia esta una joven pareja uniendo sus vidas _

_Nabiki sonriendo "Yo acepto a Robert García como mi esposo " _

_En la calle un anciano testigo de todo sonrie y mira el cielo de pronto unas alas salen de su espalda y elevandose al infinito comenta para sí "Misión cumplida" _

_**Fin**_

_Al fin termine el fic capaz hago un epilogo o no eso lo dejo a su consideración, si me animan lo hago _

_les dedico este fic a mis grandes amigos Iory, Danae, Orichan, Ranmaster, Yukichan, Leafchan, Antochan, Cris kun, Ane y a toda la lista de Ranfics. _

_Gracias por leerlo y por el apoyo que me brindaron a escribirlo gracias. _


	3. Eipologo

_Había pasado un mes de la terrible batalla librada en contra de Rutgal casi todos estaban recuperados de sus heridas y empezaba una nueva era en la familia Saotome._

_**EPILOGO**_

_Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, los cerezos estaban en flor y las aves cantaban su alegría a la vida, una hermosa joven de pelo morado caminaba muy lentamente por la calle, aunque era muy hermosa su rostro denotaba una profunda tristeza, sin darse cuenta por estar abstraída en sus pensamientos se choco al dar vuelta a una esquina con dos persona que doblaban._

_Shampoo levantándose del suelo "Gomen Nasai, no lo vi venir discúlpeme"_

_Ukio levantándose con ayuda de Akane "Shampoo eres tú?"_

_Akane dándose cuenta de su estado de animo "Te sientes bien?"_

_Shampoo tratando de ocultar su animo "Estoy bien por que no habría de estarlo?"_

_Ukio muy seria "Vamos Shampoo, aunque no somos tan buenas amigas te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que estas triste no lo niegues"_

_Shampoo las mira muy triste dentro de si sabe que puede confiar en ellas, se acerca a Ukio y se derrumba en sus brazos comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente._

_Dos chicas corren muy rapido por Nerima sus ropas son chinas, y se notan muy asustadas miran muy nerviosas atras suyo cada cierto tiempo, de pronto se detienen frente a un Restauran el Nekohanten._

_En la clínica Ranma y Ryoga ya estan listos para irse se encuentran en perfectas condiciones y deciden ir a visitar a Mousse._

_Ranma entrando al cuarto de Mousse "Hola buenas tardes, como estas hermano?"_

_Ryoga "Hola Mousse que tal?"_

_Mousse terminanado de arreglar la cama "Hola amigos buenas tardes, estoy bien!"_

_Ranma fijandose en sus ropas y maleta "Vaya Mousse parece que te vas de viaje"_

_Mousse baja la mirada y voltea a terminar su labor._

_Ryoga extrañado "Pero Mousse tu no te irias, que sería de Shampoo?"_

_Mousse sin voltear "Me voy de Nerima"_

_Ranma impactado por la noticia "Te vas como que te vas, por que?"_

_Mousse muy triste voltea hacia ellos "Amigos, yo amo a Shampoo pero lo que paso entre nosostros tiene mucho dolor, tanto para ella como para mi"_

_Ryoga se acerca a su amigo y poniendole la mano en el hombro "Vamos Mousse tu ya no eres un niño, trata de superar lo que paso no debe afectarte recapacita"_

_Ranma acercandose "Ryoga tiene razón es hora de que dejes esa actitud de derrotado, tu eres un gran luchador y puedes superar esta prueba, por lo menos piensalo un poco más antes de tomar esta decisión"_

_Mousse sonrie debilmente a sus amigos y asiente con la cabeza "Si tienen razón sera mejor si me voy un rato a pensar sobre ello, por favor si viene Shampoo diganle que la vere pronto en el Restauran" y sin más se levanto y salio por la ventana._

_Ranma preocupado "Creo que es muy serio lo que tiene Ryoga"_

_Ryoga "Si espero por su propio bien que logre recapacitar sobre el problema, y pueda ser feliz"_

_Shampoo un poco más tranquila estaba sentada en un parque junto a Akane y Ukio._

_Ukio "Cuentanos que tienes, amiga"_

_Akane sonriedo "Vamos Shampoo dinos que te tiene tan triste confía en nosostras"_

_Shampoo sonrie "Gracias a pesar de todo lo que hice antes me consideran una amiga, muchas gracias"_

_Akane "Claro hemos pasado por mucho juntas y yo te considero una amiga"_

_Ukio "Cierto hemos vivido tanto juntas que yo te considero mi amiga"_

_Shampoo emocionada "Gracias por su apoyo yo les prometo que siempre estare con ustedes amigas"_

_Ukio sonriendo "Ya dinos que te pasa?"_

_Akane mirando inquisitivamente "Es Mousse no es así?"_

_Shampoo asiente con la cabeza._

_Ukio "Pero yo creí que ya estaban juntos que pasa?"_

_Shampoo muy triste "No lo sé eso es lo peor, desde la pelea y que nos declaramos pense que todo estaría bien pero no ha sido así, lo he visitado todos los días pero siempre esta distante serio, no me quiere hablar y si lo hace es para decirme cosas muy puntuales, y yo no se que hacer no me ha vuelto a decir que me ama, si quiera que me quiere, y yo he tratado de hablarle pero siempre esta serio, no se que hacer siento que estoy en un barco a la deriva y no se como llegar a tierra firme"_

_Akane sonriendole "Vamos, tranquilizate solo tienes que hablarle, yo tuve un problema similar con Ranma y lo solucionamos hablando, sientate y obligalo a que te conteste"_

_Ukio "Claro no te rindas tu lo amas y el ati solo tienes que hacer que el lo entienda"_

_Shampoo le sregala a sus amigas una sonrisa "Si Mousse me ama ya me lo dijo y yo no medejare vencer hablare con él para solucionar este problema"_

_Así el grupo más animado se dirige a la clínica del Dr tofú._

_Ranko y Terry caminan por la calle, han salido antes del consultorio._

_Terry un poco sonrojado "Gracias por acompañarme Ranko"_

_Ranko sonriendo "Gracias a tí fuieste muy amable por invitarme un helado me fascinan"_

_Terry sonrie complacido "Bien entonces princesa vamos por ese helado"_

_Ranko deteniendose de pronto muy ruborizada "Como me llamaste?"_

_Terry un poco nervioso "Yo, te llame mi princesa, espero no haberte molestado"_

_Ranko con una sonrisa muy tierna "No me ha molestado mi principe!"_

_Ambos jovenes intercambian profundas miradas, y sin decir más se toman de la mano siguiendo su camino, un anciano sonrie al ver a la pareja caminando "Muy pronto mis niños, pronto"_

_Cologne esta sentada en el Restaurant frente a ella dos bellas jovencitas chinas, estan sentadas muy avergonzadas._

_Cologne muy seria "Que ha sucedido RinRin y RanRan por que han venido a Japon"_

_Rin Rin un poco asustada "Lo que sucede Abuela es que tuvimos un problema en china"_

_RanRan "Si y no pudimos solucionarlo"_

_Cologne con una mirada muy penetrante "Que clase de problema"_

_Se nota como una gota tremenda aparece en las frentes de las chicas mientras se miran._

_Robert y Nabiki se encuentran sentados junto al comedor del dojo Tendo el salio un día antes y estan disfrutando un poco la paz que reina ya que el Maestro Happosai saco en viaje de entrenamiento a Soun y genma para mejorar sus tecnicas (O sera que Cologne lo descubrio robando ropa interior y antes de que lo colgara se fue por un tiempó)._

_Robert abrazando a su novia "Nabiki a un no me contestas cuando vamos a casarnos?"_

_Nabiki sonriendo "Tranquilo vaya por lo que veo, quieres mucho la llegada de la noche de bodas"_

_Robert sonriendo "Y tu no mi amor?"_

_Nabiki con un poco sonrojada "Si, pero acordamos esperar a que termine el colegio y eso sera en unos meses"_

_Robert "Esta bien haremos lo que tu digas, mientras esperes a mi lado creo que lo soportare"_

_Nabiki solo volteo y le dio un apasionado beso, al terminar "Eso es todo el adelanto que tendras hasta que nos casemos"_

_Robert "Pues por ahora me basta, mañana quien sabe?"_

_Nabiki sonriendo maliciosamente "Cierto ya veremos mañana" y siguio besandolo._

_Las chicas acaban de llegar a la Clínica._

_Ranma muy contento "Akane mi vida como estas? y el pequeño esta bien?"_

_Akane con una sonrisa "Hola amor estoy bien, y el pequeño esta mucho mejor se ha movido todo el día"_

_Ukio sonriendo "Hola Ranchan como estas? y Ryoga?"_

_Ryoga apareciendo por detras y abrazando a Ukio "Hola amor, aca estoy"_

_Ukio sonrie y se deja abrazar._

_Ranma "Hola Shampoo como estas?"_

_Shampoo sonriendo "Estoy bien y Mousse?"_

_Ryoga un poco serio "Salio a caminar tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas, pero dijo que te vería en el Restauran más tarde"_

_Shampoo se sintio muy mal, pero controlandose "Gracias sera mejor irme al Restauran pronto se abrira y hay que atender chao" y sin más salio corriendo._

_Todos se miraron con pesar pero decidieron irse al Uchans a platicar del asunto._

_Mousse esta sentado en el parque en una banca dentro de su mente esta buscando respuestas, que lo ayuden a susperar este problema, de pronto._

_Anciano "Hola joven esta ocupado me puedo sentar?"_

_Mousse saliendo de sus pensamientos "He, sí claro no esta ocupado"_

_Anciano mirando al joven a su lado "Vaya estas sufriendo seguro malde amores"_

_Mousse sorprendido "Como se dio cuenta?"_

_Anciano sonriendo "Es por la edad mi joven amigo, por que no me cuentas que te pasa a lo mejor te puedo ayudar"_

_Mousse se siente en confianza con el anciano le recuerda a su sensei y sin más le cuenta toda su vida lo que le paso, como conocio a Shampoo, su amor como la siguio a Japon, las batallas y luego camaradería de sus amigos , su maldición y como logro curarse, el precio que pago como al volver a ver al amor de su vida esta le correspondio pero el se sentía culpable de estar con ella, le dijo todo._

_Anciano no muy sorprendido "Ya veo todo el pasado entre ustedes ha estado plagado de maltrato y desconfianza y eso no te deja ser feliz"_

_Mousse mirando al cielo "Si es lo que me pasa"_

_Anciano sonriendo "Eres un poco tonto mi joven amigo ese problema es facil de solucionar"_

_Mousse sorprendido "Así como?"_

_Anciano "Solo tienes que decirselo a ella si en verdad te amalo afrontaran y superaran"_

_Mousse un poco desanimado "Yo no se si pueda decirselo"_

_Anciano "Te aseguro que si puedes y cuando lo hagas te libraras de esa carga y seras feliz por que no lo intentas vale la pena probar"_

_Mousse se siente muy animado por las palabras del anciano"Si lo hare gracias maestro. upss perdon noble anciano"_

_Anciano sonriendo "No te preocupes y ve por ella ya la haz hecho esperar mucho"_

_Sin más Mousse se levanta le hace una reverencia al anciano y se va._

_Shampoo acaba de llegar al Nekohanten y se entero del problema de sus pequeñas hermanas._

_Shampoo molesta "Que ustedes se burlaron de dos hombres del monte Fenix"_

_RinRin "Si pero no sabíamos que eran de ese pueblo"_

_RanRan "Así es y son muy fuertes no queremos pelear con ellos por que tendríamos cque casarnos si nos derrotan"_

_Cologne "Seguro estan por llegar y ese inutil de Happy que se fue a entrenar" miarando a su bisnieta "Shampoo y tu prometido"_

_Shampoo con un poco de pesar "El dijo que me encontraria aca"_

_RanRan "Así que Ranma vendra el nos protegera"_

_Cologne con una cara confundida "Ranma, el no es el prometido de Shampoo"_

_Rin Rin "Así entonces quien es?"_

_Shampoo con una triste sonrisa "Es Mousse"_

_Rin Rin y Ran Ran "MOUSSEEEE!"_

_Cologne muy tranquila "Por que se sorprenden"_

_Mousse camina hacia el Nekohanten en el camino encuentra una floreria entra y escoge unas hermosas rosas rojas, sonrei para si al verlas e imaginar el rostro de su amada al tenerlas de pronto un extraño presentimiento lo invade y sin más sale corriendo mientras deja pagado el ramo._

_Shampoo se encontraba en ese momento enfrentando a dos jovenes muy descontroladas_

_Rin Rin "Pero hermana si Mousse es un fracasado, como pudiste comprometerte con él"_

_Ran Ran "Es ciego, se vuelve pato es una desgracia como pudiste escogerlo"_

_Shampoo tranquilamente "Yo lo amo"_

_Rin Rin "Que tú que!"  
Ran Ran "Abuela como permitiste esto?"_

_Cologne estaba a punto de contestar cuando una fuerte explosión removio el Restauran, salen corriendo a la puerta haber que sucede, frente a ellas estaban dos tipos alados, eran altos de aprox. 1:80 cada uno, se notaba en ellos una mirada maligna._

_El primero comenzo a hablar "Yo soy Kuo y mi hermano sin, hace tiempo que seguimos a esas insolentes, se atrevieron a hablar mal de nuestro pueblo, así que sera mejor que se alejen o podría pasarles lo que a ellas"_

_Shampoo sacando sus bomboris "Son unos cobardes las mujeres de la supremacía femenina, nunca nos rendimos así que sera mejor para ustedes que se vayan"_

_Sin riendo "Eres una tonta amazona no sabes contra quien te enfrentas pero pronto lo lamentaras"_

_Shampoo decidida a pelear "Rin Rin y Ran Ran quedense con la abuela y no intervengan esta claro"Las chicas iban a protestar cuando Cologne con un ademan las hizo callar y ponerse a un lado._

_Kuo sonriendo maliciosamente "Ahora que recuerdo si te derroto en batalla sera mi mujer y por lo que veo lo voy a disfrutar mucho" y sin más se lanzo a pelear contra Shampoo la pelea era muy dura el tal Kuo era un beun artista marcial pero el coraje de Shampoo lograba mantenerlo a raya cuando al dar un mal paso se cayo y Shampoo se preparo a rematarlo, una pequeña bomba parecida a las de Happosai estallo frente a ella lazandola contra una pared._

_Sin riendo como loco "En verdad creiste que te dejaría lastimar a mi hermano amazona"_

_Kuo se levanto riendo y junto a su hermano levanto el vuelo "Ahora amazona sufriras pero luego que seas mia te aseguro que te gustara jajaja" y desde el aire lanzaron varias bombas contra ella._

_Cologne veía casi impasible todo ella no debía intervenir estaba en juego el honor de las amazonas al ver el ataque de la bomba y darse cuenta que Shampoo se había lastimado el pie y no podía moverse iba hacerlo pero de pronto una presencia poderosa la detuvo._

_Shampoo estaba herida su pierna se lastimo por la explosión al ver que los dos se unían y lanzaban varias bombas contra ella un pensamiento solo estaba en su mente "(Mousse donde estas?)"_

_Una gran explosión se llevo a cabo, los dos guerreros del monte Fenix bajaron para ver el producto de su obra al disiparse el humo se quedaron boquiabiertos frente a ellos estaba la figura de un hombre alto con vestimentas negras, un cinturon rojo pelo largo negro, y una mirada asesina con su cuerpo había protegido a Shampoo de la explosión._

_Shampoo había cerrado los ojos al momento de la explosión al abrirlos se dio cuenta que estaba sin un rasguño al mirara adelante se encontro con una altiva figura que la protegía, su corazón comenzo a latir apresuradamente de sus labios solo se escapo un susurro "Mousse"_

_Mousse estaba furioso ese par de animales habían lastimado a su Shampoo y lo iban a pagar._

_Kuo muy molesto "Quien eres, largate no ves que estamos ocupados a menos que quieras recibir tu parte"_

_Sin un poco preocupado "Kuo callate no ves que recibio el impacto de las bombas y no tiene nada"_

_Mousse "Ustedes par de idiotas, acaban de cometer el peor error de toda su vida"_

_Kuo "Como te atreves hermano vamos a darle su merecido" y se lanzaron contra el con patadas pero solo encontraron el aire ya el y la amzona no estaba._

_Mousse con Shampoo en brazos estaba frente a Cologne que junto con las jovenes chinas estaba impresionada por la rapidez del joven. "Abuela por favor cuidela que por un momento" la anciana solo asintio "Y tu no te vayas a levantar y esperame un momento que ya regreso" al terminar le dio un tierno beso en la frente._

_Shampoo estaba completamente sorprendida todas las dudas de los días anteriores acababan de desaparecer como por arte de magia, estaba completamente feliz la pierna ya no le dolia y esa sonrisa junto al beso la habían ruborizado completamente._

_Mousse sin perder tiempo se lanzo contra los confundidos guerreros, la situación era completamente diferente tanto Sin como Kuo no eran rivales para Mousse el los golpeaba a una velocidad impresionante, en su ultimo intento por ganar se elevaron al cielo y se prepararon para lanzar sus bombas pero cuando se disponian hacerlo su blanco ya no estaba._

_Kuo buscando "Sin donde esta?"_

_Sin confundido "No lo sé estaba ahi "_

_Mousse gritando "Aca estoy" desde arriba de ellos y sin más cayo sobre ellos dandoles una poderosa patada que los estrello contra el piso._

_Mousse elevo sus manos sobre su cabeza y una esfera verde se formo "Kiraiho" y la lanzo contra los maltrechos guerreros una fuerte explosión se desato al disiparse el humo solo se veían los cuerpos inconsientes de Kuo y Sin en la calle._

_Rin Rin "Wow pero quien es ese poderoso guerrero"_

_Ran Ran emocionada "Es maravilloso y muy guapo"_

_Shampoo con una sonrisa "Es Mousse"_

_Rin Rin y Ran Ran se desmayaron de la impresión_

_Han pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Mousse despues de despertar convencio muy amablemente a Kuo y Sin que lo mejor para ellos era volver a china y directamente al monte fenix, ante lo cual los maltrechos hombres aceptaron la invitación y salieron volando literalmente para no ser vistos otra vez._

_Shampoo con una venda en la pierna esperaba que Mousse entrara._

_Cologne con una sonrisa "Rin Rin y Ran Ran vengan conmigo a la cocina hoy ustedes me ayudaran a atender el Restauran"_

_Ran Ran "Pero abuela yo quiero hablar con Mousse y agradecerle"_

_Rin Rin "Si abuela yo tambien"_

_Cologne riendo "Lo siento pero ya alguien lo espera así que vamos" y sin decir más las llevo a la cocina._

_Shampoo observo a Mousse entrar y con una sonrisa espero a tenerlo cerca, el se sento a su lado parecia un poco molesto "Mousse estas bien pareces molesto?"_

_Mousse observo el rostro de preocupación de su prometida "Yo lo siento Shampoo, se arruinaron con la explosión" mientras extendia lo que quedaba del ramo de rosas._

_Shampoo estaba impactada lagrimas salian de sus ojos, Mousse le había comprado flores y aunque estaban destruidas ella las tomo delicadamente y regalandole a Mousse una bella sonrisa "Gracias estan preciosas"_

_Mousse observo al amor de su vida y tomo una decisión "Shampoo espero que entiendas mi actitud de antes, despues de lo que te voy a explicar" y acto seguido relato a Shampoo la forma en que obtuvo la cura y como para sobrevivir tuvo que matar a una imagen de ella._

_Shampoo estaba sorprendida nunca se imagino por lo que había pasado Mousse se dio cuenta que el alejamiento que tenía hacia ella era, por el sentimeinto de culpa que tenía, un profundo respeto y admiración nacian dentro de ella hacia el hombre que supo enfrentarse a tales pruebas, con desición tomo sus manos al acabar de hablar y regalandole su mejor sonrisa "Mousse estoy orgullosa de tí"_

_Mousse confundido "Orgullosa, pero por que si te he tratado muy mal!"_

_Shampoo sonriendo "No no lo hiciste, yo misma te trate peor en el tiempo que nos conocemos, por eso espero que me perdones y sepas que estoy orgullosa de ser tu prometida"_

_Mousse sonrie siente como un gran peso se ha liberado de él abraza con cariño a la chica frente a él y con una sonrisa le dice "Te amo y siempre lo hare Shampoo por toda mi vida, nuestro pasado no importa solo nuestro futuro"_

_Shampoo emocionada corresponde el abrazo "Yo tambien te amare toda mi vida" al terminar se miran a los ojos y comienzan a besarse tiernamente._

_No muy lejos de ahi tres personas acaban de presenciar el suceso._

_Cologne con una sonrisa "Vaya hasta que al fin tendre tataranietos jajaja"_

_Rin Rin "Rayos como iba saber que Mousse se volvería tan maravilloso"_

_Ran Ran "Ni que lo digas hermana, siempre nuestra hermana mayor obtiene lo mejor"_

_A su lado Cologne sigue sonriendo._

_Han pasado dos meses desde ese momento la felicidad esta presente en todo el clan Tendo y sus amigos_

_Ranko y Terry al fin son novios salen seguido la Sra. Nodoka espera que pronto le den nietos, Soun y Genma siguen siendo los mismos con la diferencia que casi no sufren por su maestro (Nodoka aun no le da la cura a su esposo), Ryu y Akari han viajado al rancho que tenía Akari para que los familiares de ella lo conozcan, Mousse y Shampoo estan planificando su boda para dentro de unos meses y su vida es muy tranquila excepto cuando Happosai entra al baño cuando no debe lo que le ocasiona una ida al hospital de vez en cuando cortesía de Mousse, Ryoga y Ukio estan muy felices junto con Akane y Ranma han terminado la escuela y planifican que hacer, Nabiki convencio a Robert que dejara de enseñar en la escuela secundaria por la primaria (Hinako molestaba mucho) para evitar problemas, es un día normal en el dojo Tendo toda la familia reunida estan a punto de almorzar de pronto._

_Akane poniendo una cara de dolor "Ranma, ya es hora"_

_Ranma con una cara de nose "Ya es hora de que?"_

_Nodoka sonriendo "Tonto Akane ha roto la fuente"_

_Ranma confundido "La del parque?"_

_Nabiki golpeandose la cabeza "Pero que tonto, lo que te quieren decir es que Akane va a dar a luz Ranma"_

_Ranma se queda callado por un minuto "Queeeeee, ahorrraaaaa!"_

_Kasumi sonriendo "Ya llame a Tofu esta esperando en la clínica"_

_Soun llorando "Mi niña ha crecido", al lado de un panda que se mece con una rueda_

_Ranma reaccionando toma en sus brazos a la persona a su lado y sale saltando los techos "No te preocupes llegaremos a tiempo"_

_Nabiki un poco molesta "Hu Ranma no deberías llevar a Akane"_

_Ranma solo se detiene y mira en sus brazos a Nabiki._

_En el dojo todos tienen grandes gotas en la cabeza._

_Han pasado varias horas desde que llegaron a la clínica Robert, Terry, Ryoga, Ukio y Ranko estan con la familia tratando de calmar a un poco nervioso Ranma._

_Ranko "Hermano deja de moverte me estas mareando, calmate todo va salir bien"_

_Robert muy fastidiado "Ya Ranma calmate o tendremos que darte un tranquilizante como al Sr. Soun"_

_Ryoga exasperado "Ya Ranma basta me estas poniendo nervioso"_

_Ranma descontrolado "Pero y si pasa algo, se estan demorando mucho, Terry que hora es?"_

_Terry fuera de sí "Es 2 minutos más tarde de lo que preguntaste la ultima vez, ahora calmate"_

_Ranma solo se voltea y sigue dando vueltas, de pronto Robert, Terry y Ryoga se miran maliciosamente._

_Tofú sale al rato sonriendo "Ranma eres el feliz padre de un hermoso niño y ..." le sale una gran gota al Dr. al ver a Ranma atado a una silla y amordazado con toda la familia al lado._

_Han pasado 15 años desde ese día, en el dojo Saotome Tendo se lleva a cabo la celebración anual del cumpleaños del primogenito de Ranma y Akane._

_Suena el timbre y una hermosa mujer de 33 años (Aunque no los aparenta), de pelo corto y negro va abrir._

_Akane "Buenos días, Nabiki! Robert que gusto!"_

_Nabiki sonriendo "Buenos días hermana, como han estado hace tiempo que no me visitas"_

_Robert riendo "Pero amor eso fue la semana pasada no te cauerdas"_

_Akane sonriendo "Es una broma, cuñado es que no conoces a tu esposa"_

_Todos rien de pronto una hermosa jovencita de unos 12 años aparece detras de Nabiki, no es muy alta y tiene el pelo negro y los ojso castaños lleva el pelo largo recogido en una cola de caballo "Tía Akane como estas?"_

_Akane sonriendo "Laysa pequeña como estas? dime?"_

_La joven extendiendo la mano "Si me das 20 yens te lo digo!"_

_Akane con una gota "Si se nota que es tu hija Nabiki"_

_Dentro del dojo un joven alto de pelo negro y profundos ojos azules de unos 16 años prctica un kata esta concentrado, detras de él aparece una hermosa joven de pelo rubio largo y ojos azules sonrie le gusta ver practicar al joven lo quiere mucho como un hermano, tiene 12 años y es muy vivas._

_Kotaru terminando su kata sin voltear "Hola Sakura como estas?"_

_Sakura molesta "Eso no se vale Kotaru siempre me descubres y yo quiero sorprenderte"_

_Kotaru voltea y sonriendo abraza tiernamente a su prima "Gracias por venir Saku, siempre me alegras el día"_

_Sakura corresponde al abrazo "Tonto como me perdería el cumpleaños de mi primo favorito además papa y mama ya estan afuera"_

_Kotaru soltando el abrazo "Que bien mi tio Terry y mi tía Ranko ya llegaron me voy a bañar para ir a saludarlos"_

_Sakura sonriendo picaramente "Tambien esta May li con el Tío Mousse y la Tía Shampoo"_

_Kotaru se sonrojo visiblemente "A MI NO ME IMPORTA QUE ESTE ELLA"_

_Sakura riendo "Vamos primo a mi no me engañas sabes que la quieres, bueno ve a cambiarte y no te demores" y sin decir más salio del dojo dejando a un pensativo joven._

_Robert y Nabiki acaban de entrar al dojo se encuentran con sus viejos conocidos Terry con Ranko, esta Ryu con su esposa Akari y su hijo Eiji es un joven alto de unos 13 años profundos ojos color miel y el pelo negro lo lleva corto es muy serio en apariencia, al entrar Laysa se queda prendido de la joven quien timidamente le regala una sonrisa que el joven corresponde, tambien se encuentran Ryoga y Ukio ellos tienen dos hijos un joven de 13 años que en ese momento no esta y una bella jovencita de unos 12 años se llama Yuki es muy alegre y hacendosa tiene el pelo color castaño oscuro y sus ojos igual es el vivo retrato de Ukio es muy linda, detras de ellos esta Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu ellos tienen un hijo de 13 años lleva lentes igual que su padre es muy guapo tiene el pelo color castaño y profundos ojos negros aunque por alguna razon cada vez que mira a Yuki se le opacan y pierde el control que raro no?._

_Mousse esta sentado al lado de Shampoo ellos estan tomados de la mano no han cambiado mucho como sus amigos solo se ven un poco mas amduros tienen una hermosa hija llamada May Li es alta tiene el pelo negro y ojos azabaches muy lindos de unos 14 años para su edad es muy linda, pero tiene el dulce caracter de amazona de su madre no acepta los pretendientes que la acosan en el colegio (Es muy popular) ya que segun ella esta comprometida con Kotaru ya que cuando tenian 10 y 8 años el primero la vencio en una pelea y por eso es su novio._

_Sakura se dirige al comedor cuando de pronto se encuentra con un joven alto de pelo negro, ojos azules de unos 13 años que la mira intensamente._

_Sakura sonrojada "Iory como estas me asustaste?"_

_Iory sonrojado "Yo no quise asustarte, disculpame por favor"_

_Sakura sonriendo "Ya no importa vamos al comedor"_

_Iory con una sonrisa "Vamos" y le extiende su mano que la joven toma timidamente y ambos sonrojados pero con una sonrisa se pierden en la casa._

_Un joven ha visto la escena y una sonrisa le embarga le agrada ver feliz a su prima al voltear se encuentra con una hermosa joven que lo miara intensamente._

_Kotaru sobresaltado "May li no me asustes?"_

_May li sonriendo "Hola Kotaru feliz cumpleaños" y lo abraza tiernamente el joven corresponde._

_Kotaru "Gracias May li, bueno me voy a cambiar"_

_May li con una sonrisa picara "Pero no te he dado mi regalo"_

_Kotaru confundido "Pero no te veo ningun paquete"_

_May li sonriendo "Es que mi regalo no te lo puedo envolver, solo cierra los ojos"_

_Kotaru extrañado los cierra de pronto siente unos labios posarse en los suyos, al principio se asusta y abre los ojos para ver a una ruborizada joven besarlo, sin poderlo evitar corresponde al cabo de unos minutos se separan sonrojados._

_May li ruborizada le sonrio y salio corriendo, Kotaru solo sonrio y se dirigio a bañarse detras de ellos en una esquina una joven apagaba su camara digital "Esto se vendera como pan caliente" y contenta se fue, a lo lejos un hombre ha visto todo sonrie es alto de ojos azules y lleva su pelo largo atado en una coleta_

_Akane "Ranma vamos nos estan esperando, que pasa tienes una sonrisa muy sospechosa"_

_Ranma sonriendo toma a su esposa y le da un corto beso "Sabes amor la Historia siempre se Repite"_

_Akane confundida solo sonrie y ambos se dirigen al comedor donde la historia seguira avanzando y repitiendose generación tras generación._

_Fin_

_Este epilogo se lo dedico a Ane, Danae, Orichan, Yukichan, Antochan y Iory gracias_

_espero escribir pronto_

_saludos_

_carlos privatt_


End file.
